


太子妃升职记

by nbykf19



Series: 天空协奏曲 [4]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Multi, Photography
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 110,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbykf19/pseuds/nbykf19
Summary: 生死两忘江湖里
Series: 天空协奏曲 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811407





	1. 尺素书

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞产出，与现实发展无关  
> 时间线：2017.4-2020.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这个人现在已经不会影响我了，28岁的我在乎的是事业”  
> “我们就不是朋友，一个人跟一段暧昧不清的感情相处太久会有点累人”
> 
> by 病娇小作精

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2018.10 杭州演唱会后生日夜】  
> 传说中的金主包养文学

1 锦瑟无端五十弦

目送着黑衣少年夺门而出，留在包厢里的人独自站在原地，有些疲惫地低下了头。  
他本能地抬起左手，想揉一揉额角的太阳穴以此来舒缓紧绷的情绪，神经末梢传来的锐痛却将注意力一丝不差地转移到了原本已经受伤的左手上。  
一门之隔，他隐约可以听到餐厅门口传来的训斥声。

若是换作寻常时候，他或许还会有心提醒一下某位小朋友不必对自己的粉丝如此严苛，哪怕难免会有意图不纯的私生或者黄牛混在里面，但夜半凌晨还能苦守在餐厅门口的，大多数还是一群单纯天真的小女孩们，把一颗颗真心眼巴巴地捧到面前，只为了能让喜欢的偶像多看自己一眼。  
爱意炽热，即使杭州初秋的晚风凉意深入骨髓，也无法阻挡。

二十七岁的生日盛大开场却不欢而散，肖昀见转身看向桌上摆得整整齐齐的四个翻糖蛋糕。虽然蛋糕的来源不同，花色造型不一，却无不例外地齐齐cue到了他最爱的童话故事，祝愿他岁岁年年，都能做个万千宠爱集于一身的小王子，身后既有痴心的狐狸紧紧追随，也可以将深爱的玫瑰纳入怀中。  
来庆生的客人已经一一离开，想到一大早还有飞机要赶，肖昀见很快便就将自己的情绪整理妥当，正准备叫工作人员进来善后，手机提示的亮灯却在这个时候突然闪烁起来。  
本以为又是亲朋好友的生日祝福，眼风随意一扫，他却在看到来电显示的名字后露出了诧异的神色，忙不迭地飞快接起。  
“你好，”电话接通的一刹那肖昀见不免有些忐忑，“贺先生？”  
“生日快乐，Sean，”相比于他语气中的犹疑，电话那端的人只是发出了无奈的轻笑，“我说过很多次了，不用再贺先生贺先生的叫我，你可以直接叫我名字的。”

“Evis，”想到对方的身份，肖昀见迟疑片刻，折中一下最终喊出口的是一个英文名，听起来既不那么官方也不会显得太过亲昵。说话的同时他下意识地看了一下手表上的指针，大脑飞快地换算起时差，“你已经回巴黎了吗？”  
又或者是因为失眠？毕竟对方的睡眠质量一直不佳，反正，他总不会自作多情地认为，贺奕会和餐厅外头苦等的粉丝一样，挨过零点还不睡，只是为了给自己打这通庆生电话。  
肖昀见这样笃定地想着，谁知下一秒就被人飞快打脸，“不，我还在香港。”

夜半时分，隔了千山万水的两个人，竟然在同一条无形的电波上短暂地聊起家常，“家里的长辈身体欠安，我最近都会留在香港照顾，暂时不会回去，”贺奕慢条斯理地向他解释道，“正好，趁这段时间处理好和我太太的离婚协议。”  
听到后半句话的时候，肖昀见再度低下了头，捏紧手机的手指微微蜷缩，一时不知该以何种心情回复，毕竟以他和对方的关系，朋友不像朋友，恋人不似恋人，在这种时候无论是表达喜悦还是遗憾，似乎都显得太超过。

好在这种微妙的纠结并没有持续太久，就听到贺奕在电话那头继续问他，“你今年还有假期吗？”  
“会回一趟重庆，然后就要准备进组了，估计要一直拍到明年。”他用和老板报备工作的口吻，老老实实地陈述起自己接下来的计划。  
“哦，我差点忘了，还是我介绍你去的，”和寿星本人此刻内心的百感交集相比，电话线那端的人听上去却是难得的开心，短短几句话的功夫就破天荒地笑了好几声，一改往日的不苟言笑，“本来想问你在今年结束之前，还有没有时间一起去日本滑雪？不过还是工作最重要，你放心，你下一部电影的导演和我们家算是老朋友了，武指出身，宝刀未老，跟着他你应该可以学到一些东西的，不会白白浪费时间。”

红颜弹指老，流年易逝，在这个圈子里男艺人的青春，其实也是同样宝贵的东西，对于大龄素人出道的肖昀见来说尤其如是，以前是没有戏拍无可奈何，而如今时移事易，自然是要抓住一切机会不管好坏，无缝进组。  
只不过，当天秤另一端那个被权衡放弃的筹码，是和贺先生朝夕相处的机会时，肖昀见还是隐隐感到有些可惜，“对不起......”  
“明明是我心血来潮，为什么要和我say sorry？”贺奕朗声笑道，“Sean，不要忘了今天你才是寿星主角，不要随便和人道歉，也不要不开心。”  
人类真的是很奇妙的生物，明明上个月在京都见到贺奕时，对方全身从上到下，都还一如既往地凝结着似乎永世不化的霜雪，可不过才过去短短一个月，霜雪就已经消融，化成了天边朗朗的月光。  
这一刻，不知道是不是太累产生的幻觉，肖昀见诧异地发现，自己竟然从那一句轻描淡写的安慰话语中，听出了深埋其下的浅淡温柔。

肖昀见上一次去日本是一个月前，九月的京都，他信步穿过大山崎山庄美术馆的中庭花园，时节更替，夏天风止，池中的莲花已经凋零，唯有满园的红枫在他身后簌簌落下，艳艳欲燃。  
在保镖的领路下，他在一间和室前停下，一眼就看到那个端坐在流云屏风后的熟悉身影，看到对方正从手边放着的一个银色手提箱中取出一幅幅的画轴，展开摊平，在手中端详片刻后，就指挥着工作人员把它们一一挂到对面的白墙上。  
梅兰竹菊，是一套四君子图，对国画并不算了解的肖昀见随意一扫，只能略微看出画作中的笔法精深，自然而然地猜想着能够被贺先生千里迢迢亲自带来京都的，大概率是出自某位名家的手作。  
直到他看到了落款中题写的名字，”道，远？“  
他不自觉地默念出声，话一出口就惊觉到自己的唐突，”对不起贺先生，我是不是打扰到你了？“

贺奕却轻轻摆手，招呼他随意落座，”不算打扰，我本来也没有在看画。“说话间，那人亲自动手倒了一盏热茶，递给肖昀见，”这都是我以前无聊练笔时的习作，没想到十年后拿出来看，还挺能唬人的。“  
十年前的练笔习作？肖昀见听了着实一惊，又将目光重新投向墙上的画作，认认真真看了一遍。即使早知道眼前之人家学渊源，可等到真的亲眼目睹，还是让设计专业出身的他自惭形秽，”你画得很好啊。“  
”是吗？“对于他的赞美，贺奕不由哑然失笑，”我妹妹大概也是觉得我画的很好，所以就算过了十年，也要翻箱倒柜从不知道哪个犄角旮旯里把这些画找出来，催着我快点送掉吧。“  
话音落下，和室里紧接着一阵短暂的安静，贺奕将杯中的茶汤续满，漫不经心地摩挲起清水烧的杯壁，也许是他话意中流淌的怅然实在太过清晰，引得肖昀见也不由被牵动了思绪，暗自在心底重复画中落款的题字。  
直到对方率先整理好了情绪，蓦地起身，拍了一下他的肩膀。

为了迎接贵客登门，美术馆提前清场歇业，整个展馆空空荡荡，只有一名解说员带着两位客人四处浏览参观。  
可惜两位客人看上去都各怀心事的样子，一路上都表现得兴致缺缺，看得解说员在心里不禁泛起了嘀咕。  
等到他们弯弯曲曲地绕过清水混凝土的迷宫，走进建筑大师特意设计的地下宝石箱时，她才终于像等到救命稻草般不自觉地抬高了音量，”贺先生，肖先生，这四幅就是我们的镇馆之宝，Oscar-Claude Monet的名作，the water lily pond。“  
她本以为这里展出的大师真迹会首当其冲地吸引世光艺术财团理事长的注意，却不成想在听到她的解说后，第一个抬起头的却是站在贺奕身边的那个长得很好看的年轻人。  
”肖先生你很喜欢莫奈的作品吗？“

肖昀见轻咳一声，正要发表感想，贺奕却先一步转身侧目，”我记得你说过，你和Nymphaea以前一起合作的设计图，就是取材于莫奈的睡莲。“  
Nymphaea，听到某个深埋记忆的名字，年轻人诧异地失言惊呼，”你还记得？“  
大概是那一刻他表现得实在太过震惊，看得对方也有些无奈，“当然，名字特别，寓意也别致，自然让人印象深刻。”  
展馆的照明灯光暧昧，幽幽地打在印象派的名作上，让人的心头无端感染到了睡莲池畔的氤氲水汽，贺奕微微一笑，正想回头和解说员吩咐什么时，耳畔突然响起了一个清朗的声音，“绵绵。”  
拜上个月刚杀青的新剧所赐，肖昀见终于想通了个中关窍，福至心灵地说道，“绵绵思远道，你十年前没来得及把画送出去的人，就是她吗？”  
不同于新剧中被他随口调戏的小姑娘，此时对话语境中的绵绵，是贺先生的初恋女友，虽不知是何方神圣，但以前偶尔提及时，他都听对方这样唤她。

这通意料之外的庆生电话并没有聊太久，贺奕就推着肖昀见早点去休息。互道晚安后，在切断通讯前，他却又似乎想起了什么，突然说道，“对了，上个月我们在京都看过的画，我已经派人借了一幅回国做展览，等你下次回北京，有空可以去我名下的那家美术馆看看。”  
肖昀见不知道在接下来忙碌奔波的行程中，自己是否有时间能够不辜负对方的好意，不过翌日清晨，当他在机场的候机厅被无数粉丝围堵时，虽然一度要强掐手上的伤口才能保持片刻的清醒，但他的脑海中，还是不由自主地浮现出那一幕画面。  
坐在满园的红枫中，贺奕抚琴拨弦，在他面前弹起了一曲三弦。

当天下午在美术馆的导览行程结束后，天色已晚，贺奕却没有急着离开，而是带肖昀见返回位于展馆二层的露天咖啡厅，给年轻人点了一份馆内招牌的睡莲蛋糕，自己却下楼挑了中庭的一个位置随意坐下，然后接过了助理递上的一把三弦琴。  
琴棋书画，肖昀见从不知道贺奕不仅会画画，还会弹琴。  
他们相识的一年半载里，即使靠得再近，本质上都还是两个世界的人，那一点羁绊如同晨曦之雾，若即若离，在太阳出来后就消散无痕。  
“ 青青河畔草，绵绵思远道。 远道不可思，宿昔梦见之。梦见在我傍，忽觉在他乡。他乡各异县，辗转不相见。”  
木有相思文，弦有别离音，琴音泠泠，即使身处异国他乡，经世家贵公子之手演奏出的三弦曲也无半点的和风，只余存凄怆古意，让人听了心有戚戚。

“我来日本度假前，刚收到我太太给我的离婚协议书。”一曲奏毕，坐在红枫树下的人却没有立刻起身，而是向不知何时来到他身旁的年轻人，毫无征兆地谈起了自己那段有名无实的婚姻，“无论是她还是我的妹妹，好像我身边的所有人都觉得，即使已经过去了快十年，一切也还不算太迟，你也是这么觉得的吗，Sean？”  
被突然cue到的肖昀见，沉吟片刻，谨慎答道，“当然不算太迟，只要，贺先生你自己觉得还有可以挽回的余地。”  
“那如果我觉得，已经到了需要放手的时候了呢？”  
“那就请你一直向前走，”  
黄昏暮色中，那个平时笑起来会时不时露出一对兔牙，显得无比可爱的年轻人，在这一刻，却摘下了与世无争的温柔面具，斩钉截铁地回答道。  
“再也不要回头。”

2 孤光自照，肝胆皆冰雪

过完二十七岁的生日后，肖昀见先是回老家重庆撸了撸好久不见的爱猫坚果，然后就马不停蹄地进了新的剧组，中间也有出山进城，参加一些大大小小的活动，秋去冬来，转眼一年就这么走到了尾声。  
在这个颜控的世界上，长得好看的人总是可以拥有一些奇奇怪怪的特权，比如在他们的身边从来不会缺人陪伴，所以即使和一个小朋友约定彼此减弱联系，也不妨碍有下一个更听话的小朋友出现在他的面前，填补身体和心灵上的空位。  
只不过，跨年夜到来的前夕，一向对生活很有仪式感的他还是在电话那头婉言谢绝了后者的探班，决定继续在深山老林里闷头拍戏，平淡无波地度过一年中的最后一天。  
可是肖昀见万万没有想到的是，自己还没有找到合适的机会再去看一看昔年最喜欢的画作，却先一步见到了拍板将画借回中国的那个人。

“贺.......Evis！”刚刚吊完一组威亚，深冬刺骨的寒风吹得人摇摇晃晃，在片场大灯的刺眼照射下，肖昀见一时很有些晃神，竟然不敢去认此刻站在导演身后的那个人。  
“你，你怎么会来？”  
“他来探你的班啦，”导演操着一口口音浓重的港普，笑眯眯地抢先答道，“托你的福，我都不记得有多久没看到我们贺公子了。”  
对于长辈不管有心还是无意的调侃，贺奕只是不动声色地接道，“uncle别开我们玩笑了，”然后神不知鬼不觉地向肖昀见递过去一个保温杯，“没事，你继续拍，收工后我们一起去吃饭。”  
肖昀见下意识地接过杯子，拧开瓶盖后，一股浓郁刺鼻的姜味扑鼻而来，眼前却先一步弥漫起淡淡的水雾。他握紧瓶身，悄悄点了点头，“好。”

导演并没有随着资方代表的到来而有所心慈手软，相反，贺公子的亲临巡视，反而让剧组上下都打起精神，在冰天雪地里干得热火朝天。  
类似的场景虽然不是头一回碰上，可隔了一年半载，还是让人觉得仿佛旧日重现。候场的间隙，肖昀见抿了一口保温杯中的姜茶，在等待身上的寒意被驱散的同时，视线也不由自主地落在监视器的后方。即使制片主任亲自搬了椅子招呼落座，那人依旧无动于衷地静静站着原地，从他的方向看过去，只能看到某道深灰色的背影，长身玉立，挺直如松。  
被贺奕的卓然风姿所吸引到的显然不止肖昀见一人，和他搭戏的女主角之一，女团偶像出道的Magi，似乎也很欣赏对方的仪态，以及并不逊色于仪态的出众外貌，“好帅啊，”  
他听到女孩发出情不自禁的感慨，“肖老师，你的朋友真的太有型了。”  
Magi的激赏来得理所当然，天经地义，反倒是在她对他俩关系的定义上让肖昀见本能地感到别扭，很想开口纠正同事的措辞，临了却发现只是欲盖弥彰。  
朋友，他此生何德何能，能够担得起那一句贺先生的朋友？  
他们之间的关系，是清晨的露水幻化的雾气，日出即散，是注定无法见光的同行。

一镜接着一镜，最后不知连累大投资商在寒风萧瑟中等待了多久，肖昀见才终于从导演的魔爪中逃出生天，收工下班，陪贺奕去吃晚饭。  
他本来想至少要招待对方一顿大餐以尽地主之谊，可无奈深山老林条件艰苦，连一顿食材齐备的自助火锅都收拾不出，最后还是一起吃了剧组提供的快餐。  
两人在房车里相对而坐，安静无声地吃着饭，虽然对面的人动筷夹菜一如往常，举手投足间和之前在高级餐厅里和他约会时别无二致，但肖昀见还是感到有些赧然，“sorry，这次就算了，下次我请客，请你吃......”  
“我说过不要随便和别人道歉，”贺奕闻言不禁莞尔，“再说本来就是我自己的问题，早就听说你们山里拍戏条件艰苦，既然都来探班了，就不该两手空空，至少也要开一辆应援的餐车来。”  
“那怎么一样，你又不是我的粉丝。”肖昀见想也不想地说道，却换来对方脸上的笑意更盛，“我相信你会成功的，Sean。”  
贺奕放下筷子，抬头看向坐在对面的年轻人，“等过完年，你的新戏一部接一部的上映，到时候会有数不清的粉丝追在你的后面，我如果真的想送餐车给你应援，现在就应该要趁早排队。”

咳咳，肖昀见被这句突如其来的商业吹捧呛到了嗓子，贺奕索性把没喝完的那杯姜茶又递了过来，“还有，谢谢你上个月送花来吊唁我父亲，很感谢。”  
“额......”死生之事，肖昀见支支吾吾了半天，悄然细观对方神情如常，才小声说了一句，“节哀”。  
“陈年旧疾，不过好在去得还算安详，没有受太多痛苦。”  
生老病死，天道永恒的定律，从年轻人身上感受到了几分的手足无措后，贺奕决定挑一个轻松一些的话题重新开场，“葬礼那天来了很多朋友，大家平时都忙，也很难凑到时间聚在一起，所以结束后家里特意订了素斋招待客人，席间有一道点心，那个味道，”  
他朝着肖昀见微微一笑，“让我想起我们刚认识的时候，你请我吃的那一块甜糕。”

作为两个不同世界的人，他们的初遇要追溯到去年的春天。  
彼时肖昀见刚刚出道，在拍完公司的低龄向自制网剧后没过多久，运气不错，得到了在两岸合拍的大制作奇幻古装剧中担纲重要角色的机会，随剧组远赴云南高原拍摄实景。  
香格里拉，藏语里的意思是心中的日月。作家笔下远在东方群山峻岭之中的永恒和平宁静之地，对于出道不久的新人而言，却意味着严重的高原反应，四月份依旧裹着羽绒服瑟瑟发抖的天气，还有始终发炎红肿的眼睛。  
在世外桃源与世隔绝的那几个月，大概是肖昀见小半人生中少有的狼狈时期，比参加选秀比赛时需要从零开始通宵练舞更加让他感到无助。  
下戏收工回来躺在床上，他后知后觉地意识到出道前想象的花团锦簇，其实全部都是自己空中楼阁的假想，此时此刻真正摆在他面前的，是远方终年不化的雪山，白茫茫一片，仿佛多看一眼就会罹患雪盲。  
就在那日复一日单调无聊的拍摄中，以资方代表的身份亲上高原探班的贺奕，无疑成为了闯入他如死水般生活的一道异色。  
虽然一开始，肖昀见并不那么觉得。

那一天，为了迎接贵人的探班，剧组提前收工，一帮主演无论男女老少，都被拉到餐厅陪酒吃饭。  
“你听说没，今天来探班的大老板长得很年轻哎！”酒局开始前，坐在肖昀见身旁的男主角操着一口台普，努力讲出京腔的效果，拉着他窃窃私语，“不过这边条件这么辛苦，他大老远的跑过来，不是自己给自己找罪受嘛！”  
“可能是来香格里拉旅游，顺便来探班吧。”肖昀见随口搭腔着，他今天全是打戏，体力消耗严重，收工后恨不得立刻回去洗澡睡觉，是以对同事的八卦心思选择敷衍回应。  
而对于他们的胡乱猜测，女主角戚如歌只是冷冷一笑，“贺先生哪有你们想象的那么无聊！”  
她矜持地拿起酒杯，摇晃出一个好看的旋花，“他一直都是这样的，对自己投资拍摄的戏，有时间都会亲自去剧组探班视察。”

那难道还不是闲得无聊？肖昀见下意识地想着，直到很久很久之后，他才渐渐明白，所谓天南地北亲力亲为地探班，都只不过是那个人放逐自我的一种方式。  
而当时的他，觉得对方不仅无聊，连投资商的本职工作也不算做得尽责，端坐主位，全程却只顾着自己一个人冷冷淡淡地喝着酒，浑身上下散发的低气压让陪着他的一桌人都不得不噤声缄默，完全辜负了制片人凑局的良苦用心。  
“哎，有钱，出身好，真是了不起。”散场后，一行人站在门口目送贵宾远去，来自台湾的男主角已经全然忘了自己多少也算是个富二代的客观事实，发自内心地控诉着资本家的嚣张和为所欲为，“所以今天晚上把我们叫过来是干嘛？连句话都没说上。”  
“你要是能和贺先生说上话，”戚如歌不以为然地答道，“也能成为下一个杨楚珺。”  
不过好像成不成为第二个杨楚珺好像都没差，毕竟那位时下圈中最受瞩目的电影新人，也不过才被牵线搭上了大导，而他们的男主角本人，可是出道之初就有台湾资本的一路扶持。  
一个个的，都是资源咖啊，戚如歌冷哼一声，随后注意力落到了走在最后的肖昀见身上，难得生出好心地多问一句，“昀见，要不要搭我的车一起回去？”

“不用了，”肖昀见头也不抬地直接答道，话一出口就看到女演员的脸色莫名一僵，随后竟抛下众人就这么扬长而去。  
他们的女主角为什么这么生气？是讶异自己居然没有配合她，老老实实按女神和舔狗的剧情线往前走么，肖昀见有一搭没一搭地想着，顺便也婉拒了男主角递出的橄榄枝。  
高原的天黑虽然来得很晚，但夜色终究还是会降临，寒风萧瑟中，他裹紧了身上的羽绒服，不紧不慢地步行回旅馆，走到半路上，却突然拐了个弯，然后在当地的一间寺庙门口停下。  
这次他没有犹豫，直接推开大门走了进去。

大殿内的油灯长明，住持和僧侣虽然已经歇下，但还是为晚归的客人准备了夜宵，就温在炉子上。肖昀见揭开锅盖，看到里面放着一碟码得整整齐齐的白糕，白糕里掺着玫瑰花瓣，色泽诱人，香味浓郁，看得他味蕾攒动，正迫不及待地拿起一块想送入口中时，突然从殿外刮来一阵狂风，裹挟着雨雪，点点沁凉在他的脸上融化。  
下雨了，还是下雪？肖昀见放下了手中的食物，疾步走到殿外，刚想将回廊上的遮雨竹帘放下时，却好巧不巧地迎面撞上一个人。  
“谁！”他本能地喊道，又不是拍电视剧，半夜三更哪有人会来庙里上香，非奸即盗。  
可是下一秒，当他借着殿内的油灯看清来人的面容后，一时失去组织语言的能力，”贺，贺先生？“  
席间全程高冷寡言的资方代表，正挥手拂去风衣上的落雪，冷冷扫了肖昀见一眼后，对他迟来地开了金口，”外面下雪了，我进来避一下。“

仿佛遇到了世间最恼人的事情，对方此刻的眼神冰冷沉郁，心情看上去比酒桌上还要糟糕，所以连心思灵敏的肖昀见，一时半会都不知该如何接话。  
总不能问直接问人家，为什么明明刚才是看着他坐车走的，怎么会这个点了还在外面游荡，也不见保镖和助理跟着吧。  
廊下的气氛就这样陷入了冷凝，傻站着也不是回事，久久等不到下文的肖昀见决定先不理会对方，折回大殿把锅中温着的点心端了出来，拍了一天的打戏，晚上也没怎么好好吃饭，他还真的是有点饿了。

谁知肖昀见刚拿起一块，眼角的余光就捕捉到那个人正沉沉地望着自己，心里不禁咯噔一声。  
于是，下一刻，他选择试探着递了一块过去，”玫瑰白糖糕，吃吗？“  
话一出口他就后悔了，可来不及收回，对方只是微微愣了一下，就伸手接过了他手里的糕点，”你做的？“  
酥油灯的火光跳跃，明明灭灭，照在资方代表的脸上，竟无端平添几分暖意，也让近距离观察的肖昀见，突然get了一个迟来的发现。  
这位贺先生，不仅比想象中的要年轻许多，连外形条件也担得起一句出色啊，难怪方才在酒桌上让女主角本人一边维持自己清冷高傲的人设不倒，一边还要努力控制住眼底灼热倾慕的情绪，两相搏斗，顾此失彼，悉数被旁观者收入眼底。  
“杨楚珺算什么，呵，贺先生，可是圈里人难以高攀的对象。”  
联系到戚如歌斩钉截铁咬牙切齿说出的判断，肖昀见飞快得出了一个结论，看来女神不仅爱财，也同样为人倾倒。

3 岁岁常相见

也许是殿内的酥油灯点得太多，不知不觉间，肖昀见竟被眼前的光亮微微晃了一下心神，等回过神来后才发现，那个人依然静静地站在廊下，视线没有从他的身上移开，似乎还在等待着一个答案。  
“没有没有，”他不敢居功，赶紧否认道，“我之前没有戏的时候，常常来寺里写生，熟了以后，寺里的僧人就会准备一些夜宵给我。“  
人生已是如此的不易，总是要从俗世中汲取一些人情的温暖，才能支撑他只身走到现在。  
“哦。”对于他的回答，贺奕依旧神色平淡，脸上看不出悲喜。

雪落无声，两人就这样相对无言地站在廊下，分着吃完了一碟点心。  
即使是站在雪天的破庙里，贺奕依然没有忘记浸润在骨子里的良好家教，连一粒糕饼的渣子都没掉在地上，和戚如歌向他们科普的世家贵公子的形象完全吻合。不知是不是吃人嘴短的缘故，他吃完后，脸色不仅和缓了不少，还主动开口和肖昀见搭讪，”你说你常来寺里写生，所以，你会画画？“  
”以前学过几年，我大学是学设计的，工作之后才转行进的演艺圈。“一想起自己前途未卜的事业，肖昀见就忍不住自嘲，”以后如果干不下去了，说不定还要回去继续做设计。“  
”既然那么悲观，当初为什么还要改行？是喜欢演戏，唱歌，还是纯粹想当个明星？“  
对方一边语气平淡地提问，一边手指静静敲打着栏杆，两种声音混在一起，听得肖昀见有些分心，”那时候刚好碰上了这么一个机会而已，老师向节目组推荐了我，我就想着去试一试，不行就继续回工作室上班，就当作是给自己的一个gap year。“

虽然聊天的话题有些沉重，聊天的心情有些惨淡，聊天的对象也本该要打起一万分的精神郑重对待，可不知为何，大概是因为长这么大还是第一次在春天看到雪飘人间，肖昀见不仅无意识地伸出右手试图去接住从半空中飘落的飞雪，还把站在眼前的这个人，当作了和他在旅途中萍水相逢的过客。  
”其实，和当时的女朋友分手后，有很长一段时间，突然觉得日子过得有些乏味无聊，好像一眼就能看的到底，总之，挺没意思的。“  
虽然那样有条不紊的生活他已经平平稳稳地过了二十四年，父母更是早在他上大学的时候就准备好了婚房，期盼着他毕业后就结婚生子，早日过上幸福美满的家庭生活。

而他也不是没有努力过，即使学长远走英国导致初恋无疾而终，他也还是遇到了下一个合适的对象，并且心甘情愿地递出过互许终身的邀约，只不过，”她很优秀，学历高家教好，工作专注认真，一丝不苟，是我当设计师时期遇到过的最专业的甲方。“  
即使早已时过境迁，肖昀见依旧可以把前女友的优点滔滔不绝地列上半天，“画画的功底很强，在摄影上更是有天分，性格嘛，虽然看上去沉闷冷淡了些，但熟了之后会发现她其实并不难相处的。”  
回忆往事，年轻人的脸上露出了苦涩的笑意，“像一本写得很出彩的推理小说，丝丝入扣，引入入胜。”  
但也恰恰是因为想要托付终身的人，本身就是一本难解的推理小说，才让他原本堪称完美的人生计划，不幸过早地中途夭折。

”推理小说？“大概是这个比喻听起来新奇，让始终安静聆听的人都不由侧目，“何解？”  
”也没什么，只是一种莫名其妙的第六感，”基于不妄论前任是非的基本守则，肖昀见选择点到即止。  
他没有告诉贺奕，前女友不仅多才多艺，连洗牌切牌的技巧都很娴熟，看上去像是接受过赌场的专业特训，而不是简简单单的无师自通。  
“直觉提醒我，在遇见我之前，她或许已经一个人走过了很长的路。”

某种意义上，从那段过去多年的失败恋情中，肖昀见不仅得到了自省过往，重新出发的勇气，也从此心有余悸，不敢再轻易爱上那些有如迷雾缠身、让人无法看到底的人。  
只不过，很多事回头再看，更像是矫枉过正，物极必反，因为哪怕在其后的岁月时光中，他默许了一个坦率敞亮的少年闯入自己的秘密花园，也还是在看到对方交托的真心后选择了望而却步。  
虽然在生日宴上夺门而出的人不是他，但肖昀见很清楚，自己才是那个在感情的游戏里被吓得落荒而逃的胆小鬼。

很快，一年又要过去，望着车窗外不知何时纷飞落下的鹅毛大雪，肖昀见不禁抬头，悄然望向此时坐在他对面的那个人。  
三个月的设计项目，四个月的古装戏约，而昔年曾和他一起在廊下看雪的人，又可以陪他在人生的无尽长路中同行多久？  
他不了解，更糟糕的是，连过问的立场都不曾有，这让肖昀见的心底莫名生出一种进退两难的挫败感，仿佛无论选哪一条路，自己都毫无胜算可言。

“你在想什么？”面对年轻人长久的沉默，贺奕放下了筷子，看上去有些担忧，“最近工作很累吗？上一次打电话的时候，你也在走神。”  
他的语气里并没有多余的责备，眼神中更是带着关切，对此肖昀见无意辩驳什么，顺顺当当地接过了对方递来的台阶，“没有，只是在想，后来我好像再也没吃到过类似的味道。“  
”你要是想吃，下次我们可以一起去苏州，那里的甜点非常不错，“贺奕看过来的目光极为温柔，”可惜今年已经错过了桂花冬酿的时节，不然等你杀青，我们还可以顺路去小酌一杯。“

虽然肖昀见再三否认自己拍戏很累，但考虑到他繁忙的拍戏日程，贺奕还是断然拒绝了一起等待零点倒数的提议，和之前在庆生电话里做过的那样，吃完晚饭回到酒店后，就督促着男主角本人赶快上床睡觉。  
和肖昀见早睡早起的老年人作息不同，贺奕患有严重的失眠症，肖昀见至今还记得自己第一次被留宿过夜，半夜从梦中惊醒，发现枕边空无一人，迷迷糊糊地下床推开卧室的门，然后看到对方竟然在客厅中来回踱步。  
即使穿着松垮的睡衣，贺奕依旧保持着贵公子的文雅端正，挺直着背，看起来更像是在闲庭信步，而在注意到床伴的窥探后，他也没有生气，反而在第一时间向对方道歉，”对不起，是不是我吵到你了？“

即使相识近两年，肖昀见自问对贺奕的了解，也并不比像戚如歌那样的外人要来得多。比如，他既不知道故事里那个同样叫绵绵的女孩，在对方的生命中曾经留下过多么铭心刻骨的印记，也始终不懂，为什么拥有了平常人几辈子都无法想象的家世和财富，躺在他枕边的这个人，却连一夜好眠都无法拥有。  
所以，在新年第一天的清晨，当肖昀见从睡梦中醒来，一扭头毫无防备地看到了一张从未见过的安详睡容时，那一刻，他几乎以为自己还在梦中。

”morning......“感受到了枕边响起的急促呼吸，贺奕从深眠中慢慢睁开双眼，道了一声早安，然后轮到肖昀见在第一时间道歉，”吵到你了吗？sorry。“  
下一秒，他的唇瓣就被人用手轻轻捂住，耳边传来一声无奈的轻叹，“看来我说过的话，你还是没有放在心上啊。”  
贺奕用另一只手摸索着拿起床头柜上的手表，看了一眼指针后就立即放下，然后反手覆上了自己的额头，显然也很惊讶，自己居然能一夜无梦地睡到了这个点才醒，“我父亲的葬礼结束后，我就开始着手戒掉对安眠药剂的依赖，我的私人医生们也觉得，这是个很好的节点。”

因为昨晚收工得晚，所以早上不用开工，没有早起压力的两个人，干脆躺在床上，有一句没一句地聊着昨晚没说完的话，“记不记得我之前有问过你，要不要去日本滑雪？”  
“嗯。”肖昀见默默点头。  
“其实那时候是想邀请你一起去日本跨年，”贺奕轻语呢喃，“刚好我的发小在江之岛有经营一间旅社，我妹妹告诉我，从那里看海上燃起的烟火，很漂亮。”  
说到这里他突然捂住了脸，喉咙中发出了低低的笑声，“怎么办，现在才发现想邀请你一起去的地方还挺多的，可是一想到你以后只会越来越红，越来越忙，突然就有一点后悔。”

听起来很有威胁意味的话，可在对方愉悦的笑声中听起来更像是恋人间的嗔怪抱怨，“对了Sean，新的一年，有什么新年愿望吗？”笑过之后，贺奕正色问道。  
“收视长虹，票房大卖，”肖昀见干巴巴地答道，并不确定地多补充了一句，“祝我新的一年，越来越有钱？”  
对于年轻人的朴素心愿，贺奕没有嗤之以鼻，也没有嘲笑对方，“作为投资人，我是不是应该要感到高兴？”  
他伸手抚摸着肖昀见因为熟睡被压得翘起的头发，“小冰糖每年会在十二月的第一天就开始列自己的愿望清单，一直列到过年为止，然后拿着长长一串单子找我买单，我觉得你也可以学一下她。”

小冰糖大名贺棠，是贺奕早年从孤儿院里收养的女儿，为此还赔上了自己原本价值高昂的婚姻。而那个正值青春期的花季少女，是个实打实的颜控，虽然很不待见五官硬朗的杨楚珺，但和肖昀见的关系还算不错。  
恍然间，他觉得自己好像也被贺奕当作了小孩子一般哄着，不服气地接道，“她还是小孩子，而我都快奔三了。”  
“但无论是小孩还是大人，都还是有属于自己的新年愿望。”  
“哪怕许愿的内容会很幼稚？”  
“为什么会觉得幼稚，对自己这么没有信心？我看你取的Nymphaea这个名字，寓意不就很深远。”

你来我往的讲了两句垃圾话后，贺奕决定不再逗年轻人开心，“绵绵曾经有一个工作上认识的好朋友，是货真价实的时尚圈精英。“  
提起久别的初恋女友，贺奕的口气比以往的每一次都要来得轻松，似乎只是为了举出一个合适的例子，向肖昀见说明许愿的重要性，”他二十出头的时候曾许下过一个新年愿望，想找一个人远走高飞，到现在，每次接受记者采访时也都是一样的回答。“  
”这么多年都没有变？“肖昀见听了有些动容。  
”不，准确来说，已经变了，曾经他想一起远走高飞的对象，是倾慕多年领他入行的前辈恩师，但现在，他却更想邀请一位可爱美丽的lady，和他在有生之年一起去西班牙退休养老。“

说到这里，贺奕不禁轻笑着摇了摇头，”关于一个人的新年愿望到底会不会变这个问题，十多年前我和绵绵一起打过一个赌，最后事实证明，是我输了。“  
而在确认自己赌输的那一刻，他正在香港的大宅中对着盘中的一道素斋甜点发呆。  
即使那时等待多年的初恋女友近在咫尺，并语重心长地盼望自己早日兑现赌注，他却还是没有立刻做出该有的回答，而是无端想到了昔年在雪山高原的破庙里，和某个同样可爱美丽的年轻人，分食过的一碟味道相似的玫瑰白糖糕。

”我以前给她画过很多画，具体有多少，连我自己都记不清了，除了那四幅梅兰竹菊，后来我妹妹在我香港旧居的书房里还找到了一幅洛神图，不过这一次她没有选择还给我，而是托她的男朋友追到台北，亲自交到了绵绵的手上。“  
”那后来呢？“肖昀见小心翼翼地问道，虽然结果已经再明显不过，今时今日他还能在贺先生的枕边拥有一席之地，就证明在那个故事里，至少有一方没有选择回头。  
”没有后来，我和绵绵，早在很多年就已经彻底结束了，我只是一直不愿意承认而已，一度还感到很不甘心。“

贺奕起身下床，从衣柜里挑了一件衬衣，也没有过问衣服主人的意见，就自顾自地穿了起来，”大概是那时候觉得，明明我病得也很严重，她却选择留在另一个人的身边，凭什么，就因为会哭的孩子有糖吃？“  
外界眼中温润翩然的世家公子，因为恋人的背叛从此避世沉寂，唯有在提起不堪往事的那一刻，露出了深藏多年的锋芒厉色，但也只是稍纵即逝的瞬间，快到让肖昀见疑心自己是不是看错了。  
而另一边，贺奕已经动手扣完了衬衣上的最后一颗纽扣，”即使是送给同一个人的画，隔了十年再送，也已经失去了最初动笔时的意义，你说的没错，Sean，我们都要一直向前看，再也不要回头。”

再也不要回头，就当肖昀见沉浸在方才那一轮对话中透露的巨大信息量的时候，原本站在穿衣镜前整理仪容的人，已经悄然折回到了床边，俯身在年轻人的唇边落下一个轻如蝉翼的morning kiss。  
“所以，好好想一想吧，新的一年，想要什么样的新年愿望，想好以后，再来找我兑现。”  
肖昀见蓦地抬头，看到对方悄悄冲自己眨了眨眼睛，”什么愿望都可以。“

4 人生何处不相逢

贺先生的承诺虽然价值千金，但落入肖昀见的耳中，也只是重重落下，又被他轻轻放起。  
他今年二十七岁了，不是十七岁的少年，青春飞逝，作为一枚被夹在资本博弈中的棋子，即使因为棋手的一时慷慨心软而得到源源不断的资源投喂，也并不意味着就可以这样一生到老，永远都没有被踢出局的风险。  
更何况，身处进退两难的岔路口，左右两边都没有胜算，还不如就站在林间的入口，确保自己拥有最大限度的自由，在寂寞的时候不缺人陪伴，也不需要斩获别人的真心来作为炫耀的战利品，他并不需要那样形式的认同。  
很多年前的山城晚秋，前女友的眼神欲说还休中深藏的万语千言，很多年后已经被他悉数读懂。  
不要随便对任何人一厢情愿地付出你的真心，那只会让对方徒生出无以回报的愧疚。而愧疚是最无用的，因为想要离开你的人，从来不会因为心中那分可有可无的愧疚，而停下前行的脚步。

怀着这样的心态，新的一年，肖昀见继续有条不紊地过着自己的生活。  
电影杀青后，他抽出时间回了一趟北京，却没有造访贺奕名下的美术馆，再近距离地欣赏一次印象派的名作，而是接受了某位听话的小朋友的约会请求，偷得浮生半日闲，陪着对方一起去后海溜冰。把人哄好后，就没有后顾之忧地收拾行装，回老家陪父母过年。  
虽然肖昀见出道两年来，一年比一年进步，但和那些上遍各大晚会综艺的当红流量相比，在大众眼中他依然是岌岌无名的小卒。  
除夕当晚，当他看着电视机里登场的那一张张或陌生或熟悉的脸孔时，不禁开始期待，明年的这个时候，自己会是如何的光景。

不过不红也有不红的好处，最起码除夕夜能一家老小围在一起吃顿团圆饭，也能在春节假期街上人少的时候，随便戴个口罩和帽子就可以放心出门陪妈妈逛街买鞋。  
冬日的午后，阳光暖洋洋地晒在身上，买完鞋回来去停车场的路上，肖昀见听到了糖炒栗子的叫卖声，心中一动，和妈妈打了声招呼后就匆匆回头，走到摊贩前正要问价时，却看到了停在路边的一辆车。  
车的牌子和型号并不常见，他下意识地多看了一眼，印象里，那是......“贺，贺奕！”  
大概是车窗摇下后出现的那张脸实在是太过熟悉，在极度的震惊中肖昀见脱口而出的是对方的本名。  
此前他也不是没有假想过，也许在巴黎，香港或者世界上的任何一个角落，但绝对想不到会是在故乡的大街上偶遇对方，“你怎么在这里？”

“来重庆出差。”贺奕回答得言简意赅，而肖昀见也注意到车上还坐着别人，无不例外都是全套正装的精英男女，看起来像是在赶赴某场商业谈判的路上，被人无端拦下。  
他为自己的冒失感到有些不好意思，挠了挠后脑勺，“抱歉，我妈妈还在那边等我呢，不打扰你了，先走了。”  
话音刚落他忙不迭地转身，却被坐在车里的那个人猝然叫住，“Sean，等一下如果没有别的安排，和我一起去吧。”

贺奕同行的助理们很有眼色地纷纷主动下车，肖昀见也只能打电话给妈妈，说路上碰到一个朋友，不能陪她一起回家。  
不一会儿的功夫，车上除了司机，就只剩下他和贺奕两人，以及坐在前排副驾驶的一位年轻女士。肖昀见上车后，对方就转身，伸出右手，微笑着向他打了个招呼，“你好，我是贺先生的律师，我姓徐。”  
“徐律师你好，我是Sean。”他伸手回握，四目相接间，看到女律师正似笑非笑地打量着他，眼神中没有太大的恶意，只是充满十足的好奇，“原来你就是Sean，真是百闻不如一见。”

贺奕的这位私人律师不仅年轻漂亮气质佳，和雇主的关系看上去也极为亲近，如果不是右手无名指上戴着的那枚耀眼的鸽子蛋，旁人看了大概都会产生一些不必要的误会，“我们待会儿要去重庆的儿童福利院拜年，顺便落实一些后续的捐赠事宜，”她主动向肖昀见介绍起接下来的行程，“不过是贺先生的私人访问，不会有媒体记者到场，也不会有曝光，你可以放心。”  
“嗯，”他点了点头，下一秒却发现对方的注意力依然没有从自己身上转移，“说实话，大过年的出外勤，我本来觉得还挺无聊的，更别说这两天不在，还白白错过了城中的一场好戏。好在能认识大帅哥，也不亏了，”女律师一边碎碎念叨，一边漫不经心地把玩着手上的订婚戒指，“不过，说起来......”  
她一路口若悬河，说到这里却突然莫名其妙地停下，透过后视镜的折射，肖昀见觉得对方此时好像正在用眼神无声地征询着雇主的意见，来决定自己接下去要说的内容。  
而贺奕只是不动声色地打断了她的话，“珊禾，再帮我检查一遍协议，看看有没有什么问题。”

“巴渝古城，涂山字水称秀林，蔚气人闻，知多少晴天映着坎坷大道上，若干孤苦伶仃的小姐妹、小兄弟，时遇针毡，亦无所何恨，将相无种出清门，须尊重自己，莫辜负前程。”  
儿童福利院的资料室里，留声机里响起百年前创立之初时的院歌，作为土生土长的重庆人，肖昀见不记得自己是不是第一次踏进儿童福利院的大门，也许小学做义工的时候来过？他不确定地想着，然后百无聊赖地盯着墙上悬挂的一张张旧照片发呆。  
他本以为贺奕此行，是代表家族的慈善基金会来巡视捐赠的落实情况，可到了之后才从徐珊禾的口中得知，一切与世光无关，贺先生一直是用以个人名义成立的E&E基金，对福利院进行长期的资助。

E&E，Elaine&Evis，贺棠每次在肖昀见面前奚落吐槽杨楚珺不知进退的时候，都会拿对方的英文名作梗讥讽，听得多了，肖昀见也不难猜到名字背后代表的意义，Evis是贺奕，而Elaine......  
他的目光落在墙上的一张大合影上，拍摄的时间要追溯到二十年前，当时还上了当地的新闻报道，照片下方仔细标注出了所有出席仪式的嘉宾，领导，以及受资助优秀学生的名字，轻度近视的肖昀见走到照片前，无声默念出某个名字。  
江绵。  
这个名字对应的是一个站在人群中央的小女孩，和贺棠差不多的年纪，举着一张写满英文花体的入学通知书，笑得一脸的天真灿烂。

结束儿童福利院一行后，差不多也到了饭点，正当肖昀见犹豫着要不要尽地主之谊邀请对方吃晚饭时，不远处一个个衣冠楚楚的职场精英们讨论交代完事情后就纷纷上车离开，只把大老板一个人留了下来。  
“你不和他们一起回去吗？”  
“我们待会儿去哪里吃饭？”  
两人异口同声地问着对方，话一出口，不由相视而笑。

作为性别颠倒的大家闺秀，肖昀见再度拿出手机给家里打电话报备，挂断电话后听到身边的人饶有兴味地问道，“几点门禁？”  
“当然是赶在午夜的钟声敲响，公主变回灰姑娘之前，”对不止一个童话故事信手拈来的肖昀见，此时的关注点完全放在宴客的菜单上，“你来重庆，有没有什么想吃的吗，对了你不能吃辣，那就有点难办了......”  
肖昀见的脑海中快速搜索着当地不辣的美食，贺奕喜欢吃甜的，那就带他去吃红糖糍粑，凉糕，还是酥肉？正当他全心全意地盘算着如果在重庆的火锅店里点鸳鸯锅会不会受人鄙视时，对方已经率先解决了他的选择恐惧症。  
“我想吃豌杂面。”

在重庆，吃面的小店如果没有一碗豌杂面，基本上开不下去，作为跟小面一样的地方特色小吃，豌杂面以豌豆与杂酱为主料，配以葱姜蒜为辅料，口感润滑，豌豆软糯，面条劲道，杂酱香甜，而在老板点单的时候，照顾到对方的口味，肖昀见还特意叮嘱不加麻辣。  
“快吃快吃，一会儿面就要坨了。”充分吸取了去年招待偶像组合里的相方来吃豌杂面时的前车之鉴，面一端上来，肖昀见二话不说就招呼对方快吃，而坐在对面的人也极为配合，等到两人将碗中的面条扫荡一空后，肖昀见才后知后觉地意识到，天啊，自己居然真的把贺奕带到了巷子里的苍蝇馆子里吃面。

“我......这家店虽然环境不好，但面还是挺有名的，”他喝了一大口杯中的老荫茶，忐忑问道，“好吃吗？”  
“很好吃啊，下回可以尝试加一些辣椒。”  
贺奕抽出两张纸巾，递了一张给肖昀见，”我发小对路边小店里的美食情有独钟，以前常叫我出去，和他带我去的那些店比起来，这里的环境很不错了。“  
说完他还抬头环顾了一下四周的布置，”这还是我第一次来重庆，以前常听绵绵说她的故乡人美景美东西好吃，果然名不虚传。“

有了福利院资料馆里的那张老照片打底，肖昀见并没有对贺先生的初恋女友是自己的老乡这件事感到太惊讶，相比之下他更好奇另一个细节，”第一次来重庆，一般人不都想要试试火锅吗？“  
贺奕抿唇一笑，”可是你去年过年时招待朋友请他吃的，不就是一碗豌杂面？“  
”你怎么知道我们去吃了豌杂面，你派人跟踪我们？“贺奕的这句话如投石入水，在肖昀见的心里击起惊涛骇浪。  
不可能，当时他和贺奕闹翻了，对方不可能还有闲情逸致找人看着自己，他仔细回想了一下时间线，突然有所了悟，顿时感到啼笑皆非，”你不会是看了他拍的VLOG吧？“

去年的那个春节对肖昀见来说，可谓是过得兵荒马乱。先是在被公司冷藏大半年后，好不容易得到一个主演青春校园剧的机会，却在进组前被人横空截胡。接着所属的偶像团体闲置多时，正要整装待发重启时，计划却因为团里的一个成员被狗仔踢爆隐婚出轨，脚踏无数条船船又都翻了的惊天丑闻后，被彻底搁浅，导致他们的回归遥遥无期，  
就在所有人就地解散回家过年的时候，团里和他关系不错，共组cp的相方突然飞到重庆，面色凄惶地求开解安慰。虽然自己这边也是一头乱麻，不知未来该何去何从，但一向待人妥贴的肖昀见还是没有拒绝伙伴的求助，约上素人朋友一起陪相方逛遍了大半个山城，把人安抚得开开心心，再把对方送上了回广州的飞机。

然后，在送机回来的轻轨上，他接到了一通意料之外的电话。  
”贺先生是吗？“日近黄昏，望着窗外的天光云影，年轻人反复深呼吸了好几下，才勉强克制住内心喷薄欲出的焦躁情绪，无奈说道，”我知道之前是我不识抬举，但是我自负盈亏，请你以后不要再......“  
”对不起。“  
那个害他被公司冷藏大半年的罪魁祸首，居然开口就是一句道歉，而且语气听上去还非常诚恳，肖昀见当即被对方的喜怒无常搞得措手不及，疑心自己是不是也被相方伤春悲秋的情绪感染，大白天地出现了幻觉。  
贺奕在向他道歉，怎么可能，踩他如同踩死一只蚂蚁，分分钟就能让不听话的人退圈滚蛋的贺先生，居然在向自己道歉？  
而电话里，这份迟来的不可思议的道歉还在继续，”对不起，前段时间我的心情一直不好，做了一些过激的反应，没想到严重影响了你的工作和生活，我很抱歉，如果你不介意，我会努力挽回纠正自己的错误......“

5 唯有一轮明月照人归

轻轨从一栋大楼中穿过的刹那，肖昀见忍不住问道。”所以那段时间你心情不好，是因为绵绵吗？“  
”我和绵绵，都不过是长辈们之间斗法制约的棋子，只不过最后，是她主动带我逃出了那个棋局，”两人并肩坐在空荡荡的车厢里，说起尘封多年的家族秘辛，贺奕不再讳莫如深，反倒以一种轻松自得的语气谈起那些鲜血淋漓的往事，“分手后我被限制了部分的人身自由，直到两年前，有人向绵绵公开告白，在确认我们两个人不会再复合后，家族才彻底放开了对我的禁制。”  
然后，在香格里拉的高原上，和另一个人不期而遇。

”所以当初你是因为心情不好，刚好又碰上我拒绝了你......“  
”准确来说，是迁怒，“贺奕微微摇头，大概也在暗笑自己一把年纪了，在有些事上竟然还是如少年人般冲动幼稚，”我和绵绵十六岁的时候第一次见面，是因为那天下雨，我跑到她的公寓楼下躲雨，然后被她搭救，她还请我吃了一块海棠糕，怎么样，是不是觉得我描述的场景很熟悉？“  
似曾相识的场景，如时光倒流的初见，”当初你拒绝我的时候，明知道你不可能和她一样，是被家族精心安排放在我身边的棋子，但我还是忍不住迁怒了你，Sean，我很抱歉。“  
时隔一年，肖昀见终于等到了贺奕的当面道歉，虽然觉得按照两人的身份和关系，对方其实没有旧事重提多此一举的必要，但当这一切真的发生时，他的心里依然涌出被人尊重的开心，连脚步都不免变得轻快。

一幅水山画， 满城星点稠，吃完豌杂面坐完轻轨，肖昀见带贺奕打卡的最后一个网红景点是嘉陵江的夜景，不过他们没有去人多拥挤的码头，而是来到了一个人迹罕至的与湖泊相接的支流处。  
”当年我们就是在这里，看到了一大片还未凋谢的莲花。“  
江岸依旧，故人远去。  
”你还在等Nymphaea回来？“贺奕沉声问道，肖昀见坦然摇头，”没有，没必要，我知道她现在一定过得很好......“  
“那你也已经出戏了吗，Sean？”

虽然语境中贺奕的这句话是在承接上一个问题，但肖昀见知道并非如此。  
过去的一年里他拍了很多部戏，可唯一真正需要出戏，并在杀青后和演对手戏的演员保持弱联系的，只有那一部而已。  
江风凛冽，吹得他唇边的血色尽失，那一刻他的脑中一片空白，等到回过神来后却发现已经来不及，自己刚才的态度无形中说明了一切，”对不起，我可以解释......“

肖昀见却并没有等到预想中的诘问，将年轻人的手足无措尽收眼底的贺奕，只是继续将自己的问题补充完整，”我的意思是，如果你到现在还没有办法出戏，又找不到人可以一起去结伴散心的话，或许可以考虑让我陪你。“  
说完他上前一步，替年轻人整理了一下额前翘起的头发，看到帽子下那一双惊恐的眼睛，不禁由衷地检讨自己在对方心中留下的，到底是什么棒打鸳鸯的大魔王形象。  
虽然，他好像的确没有要成全有情人的打算。  
“所以，未来的大明星，新的一年能不能留出一点点档期，先陪我去江之岛放烟火，再去苏州吃点心，然后等到年末，我们还可以一起去芬兰滑雪，看极光？”

“贺先生，”对于对方精心安排的旅行计划，肖昀见努力按住内心的茫然和恍惚，眸中写满了警惕，“我不明白你的意思。”  
从始至终，他们都不是朋友，只是各取所需，虽然时至今日，肖昀见不得不承认对方给予的一切，已经远远超出自己付出的所有，可他到现在还能心安理得地接受，不过是基于从一开始就约定的，相对的自由和陪伴。所以即使害怕恐惧接下来潜在的报复，他也并不认为对别人动心，是一种背叛和违规。  
可在新年的第一天，又或者早在接到那个凌晨的庆生电话开始，他的合作伙伴，身为上位者的贺奕，似乎就在亲手打破维系在他们之间的脆弱平衡。

“看来跨年夜我的确不应该两手空空的来山里探班，至少也要带一箱烟花来放，或许能更直截了当的表达我的诚意。”  
自觉已经不再年轻的贺奕发自内心地叹了口气，似乎在苦恼着某种技能生疏太久，以至于真的实施起来不再得心应手，无法达到自己预期的目的，“很抱歉不够清楚直接，以至于没有让你及时发现，我在追求你，Sean。”  
我在追求你，Sean。听到这句话，年轻人的脸上暂时失去了可能存在的所有反应，只是重复着同一个词语，“为什么？”  
“一个人跟一段暧昧不清的感情相处太久，会有点累人，我虽然很讨厌说这句话的人，但不得不承认，有时候他说得还是挺有道理的。”

冬去春来，然后又到了一年中最灿烂的盛夏。  
徐珊禾在北京某高档小区的地库里等待许久，中途无聊，还看完了当晚直播的一期国民综艺，在节目结束不久后，终于等到了今晚在电视机里出场的嘉宾之一。  
”Sorry，我来迟了，“肖昀见大步流星地走了过来，拉开车门直接坐了进来，并顺手接过对方递来的一份文件。  
”没事没事，我刚刚看完今晚的综艺直播，有你在的这一期还挺好看的，“女律师笑靥如花，”这是最终版本的文书，包括了你身上所有可以细分的合约，有点长，你可以拿回去仔细看看，不懂再打电话问我。“  
话音未落，她就看到对方拿出签字笔，行云流水地在每一份合约上签下自己的名字，干脆利落。

”这，well，good，”在庭上激烈抗辩的大律师，此刻无言以对，唯有友情附送几个语气词，“那你成立个人工作室的消息想要什么时候发布？你的新剧还有半个月就播完，大结局的时候宣布会不会有点太赶？但是离你的生日还有两个月，好像又太晚了。“  
"等到九月份吧，我出道三周年那天，”肖昀见将文件交还给对方，“接下来的事就都麻烦你了，徐律师。”  
至此，尘埃落定，接过文件的那一刻，比起苦心孤诣两年终于逃离公司魔爪的肖昀见，作为旁观者局外人的徐珊禾甚至比他，还要感到几分的不真实。  
所谓前人栽树，后人乘凉，昔年贺奕和江绵遭遇的困境覆辙是不会再重蹈一遍了，可是，没有外界的插手就真的万事大吉了么，别的不说，就是眼前的这位......

“对了，还没来得及祝徐律师你新婚快乐。”  
肖昀见没有读出女律师此刻心底的复杂心情，他只是眼含笑意，略带促狭地指了指对方左手无名指上新多出的那枚铂金戒指，虽没有之前的那枚鸽子蛋闪瞎人眼，但无疑是一种更让人安心的存在。  
短暂失神的徐珊禾听到对方的话，莞尔一笑，欣然接过了大帅哥的祝福，但在对方拉开车门下车的刹那，她犹豫片刻，还是说出了压在心里的担忧。  
“Sean，无论你是出于什么原因答应的贺先生，”她握紧了手中的方向盘，一时有些词穷，“我都还是希望你，不要辜负他对你的心意。”  
人世蹉跎，没有人可以忍心眼睁睁地看着自己的朋友，再花上十年的漫长时间，去走出下一个不得圆满的深渊。她亦如此。

“你也许误会了，我和贺先生之间，并没有做出什么特殊的约定，”看到女律师托孤一样的壮烈表情，肖昀见无奈摊手，“他只是告诉我，他之前和绵绵分手的时候送给了对方一半的身家，损失惨重，所以希望我接下来能好好努力，尽快帮他把付掉的分手费都赚回来而已。”  
“只是这样吗？”徐珊禾的喉间发出不可思议的轻呼，看着她难以置信的模样，肖昀见不禁联想到自己之前的反应。  
好像当时听到这句话的时候，那个当下，他也是怀疑自己是不是听错了什么。

相比于许下心愿，然后等待别人帮忙兑现，肖昀见更喜欢命运明码标价的交换。  
所以三个月前，当他结束新一轮无果的解约谈判后，作为留给自己的体面告别，他先是回到南郊镇的片场，请某位和他相识于微时、也对滑板情有独钟的小朋友喝了一杯自己最喜欢的冰摇红莓黑加仑。  
然后返回酒店，虽然心情急切到一刻都不想多等，但他还是在仔细换算完时差后，才拨通了打往巴黎的电话。

“所以，这就是你的新年愿望？比我预期的要简单许多，”电话那头响起贺奕愉悦的笑声，“你真的已经想清楚了吗？”  
“没有人可以跟一段暧昧不清的感情相处太久，”肖昀见站在房间的落地窗前，隔着玻璃眺望没有星子的夜空，“你的那位朋友说得很对。”  
“他可不是我的朋友，”贺奕严格地纠正着他的措辞，“而且连他自己，到现在也没有做到。”  
他的这个回答显然超出肖昀见的预期，“为什么？”  
“因为，”虽然没有继续说下去，但肖昀见从那一声低低的叹息中，已经听懂了对方想要告诉他的话。  
哪怕明知眼前的一切都是镜花水月的虚幻，也不愿亲手打碎心中的那份美丽，即使只是暧昧不清的相处，也总有人从中得到了心满意足的快乐。

别人或许可以甘之如饴地沉溺于这样暧昧不清的关系里，但是肖昀见不行。他绝不允许自己在任何一段感情里，变得如此地卑微。  
即使有时候，他也不得不承认，自己只是一只被驯服的狐狸，但那并不妨碍他在故事的最后选择坦然放手，去成全小王子追寻心爱的玫瑰花。  
在坐电梯下楼去见贺奕的私人律师之前，他已经向组织今晚聚会的主人亲手送出了自己的告别，一旦转身，就不会再考虑回头。  
只不过，也许以后在每年的滑雪季来临的时候，他偶尔还是会放纵自己悄悄去想，当他的小王子从衣柜里拿出了那条织了很久的生日礼物，会不会有那么一刻觉得，围巾上绣着的漫天的繁星，也是夜空中一朵朵盛开的花。  
或是这个星球上被小王子深爱过的那朵，独一无二的玫瑰。

目送徐珊禾的车驶离地库后，肖昀见也随即离开，过完年刚搬的新家距离这里很近，步行也只要五分钟的路程。  
虽然已经是七月的尾巴，但今晚的月色依旧很亮，足以照亮一个人内心深处所有黯淡的角落。  
“我很好奇，Sean，当你真的爱上一个人，却又无法和他在一起的时候，你会怎么做？”在上一通电话里，贺奕最后问他，“虽然，我好像已经看到了你的答案。”  
那一刻，将利益和情爱的纠葛抛诸脑后，那个人似乎真的只是在好奇一个答案。

想到这里，肖昀见停下了前行的脚步，转身回望挂在天边的月亮，回忆自己当时是如何回答的对方。  
“我会把他，还给他心爱的人。”  
还回去，不管是在书里还是剧外，不管是在过去，还是某个遥远的未来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前女友就是“竹雾”的女主，前情见那篇的番外3。


	2. 织心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019年春天，和“竹雾”男主的拉郎文学】

1

肖昀见被秘书请进COO办公室的时候，看到纪央正在和视讯电话那头的人聊天。  
办公桌对面白墙上的投影里，一个穿着印花衬衫的青年男子闲适惬意地坐在藤枝编成的椅子上，也坐在满园的各种绿色之中，他被一丛丛造型奇特的仙人掌围绕着，如果俯身低头，似乎还可以随手打捞起一朵漂浮在水面上的睡莲。  
明明是工作时间，他们却好像在进行着一些闲碎无边的漫谈，“不过她回来当我的副手也好，你知道，她很细心，前两天笑微的电影上映，还代我送了应援的花墙......”  
“话是这么说没错，但是你让她去负责MC的广告部会不会太可惜了，毕竟在我见过的年轻摄影师里，她算是很有天分的一个。”肖昀见听到纪央不无惋惜地问着对方。  
“她的身体不好，年后才动了腰椎手术，虽然恢复得还算不错，不过......”  
“你知道我想问的不是这个，”没等把开脱的话说完，纪央就断然打断了对方，“到底是不能拍，还是不想拍？”

这个问题让镜头前的青年默然了片刻，也让在场的其余两人屏气凝神，不敢发出多余的声响。  
安静的空隙里，只见那人俯身从一旁的水池中捞起了一朵睡莲，摊开放在自己的掌心，“不是不想拍，只不过一切都需要时间，她离开这么久，需要时间重新去适应圈子里的节奏。”  
“哦？”纪央闻言挑了挑眉，”所以第一步就是要把自己作品的署名都换掉了？“  
有多少摄影师，终其一生都不能让自己的名字在别人的对话中出现，业界的承认得来不易，某些人却毫无留恋，将断舍离的精神发挥到彻底。  
”人总是会变的，以前喜欢竹子，不代表以后不会喜欢莲花。“  
说话间青年将睡莲又重新放回到了水中，一个名字，有时候也是开启一段回忆的钥匙，只是当回忆本身早已久远如梦之后，便再没有强行挽留的必要。

世间之事，如彩云易散，连城易脆，虽然不明这段对话的前因后果，但肖昀见还是从对方的话里听出了无尽的怅然。  
出现在镜头前的这张脸文雅英俊，于他而言也并不感到陌生，去年年底，肖昀见有幸受邀出席了MC杂志社举办的时尚庆典，外形亮眼的编辑总监给他留下了极为深刻的印象。祁廉不仅年纪轻轻就在时尚圈中拥有了举足轻重的地位，当晚他挽着当红小花许笑微走红毯时展现出的翩然风度，也并不输给在场的任何一位男星。  
对于美的直觉和追求，向来都是人类共通的本能，对于设计师出身的肖昀见来说，尤其如此。

眼瞅着和下一位访客约见的时间到了，纪央也不再在某个注定讨论不出结果的话题上多做纠缠，他对着镜头摆出中止的手势，祁廉一看就心领神会，顺水推舟地告辞道，”你有客人，我就不打扰了，正好摩洛哥这边天也快亮了，其他的事，等我回国再约？“  
“没问题，我还没来得及问你关于MC电子刊创刊号的事呢，”说到此处，纪央忍不住笑了起来，“我和Angelica都想知道，绑定售卖高于电子刊定价十倍的纸质周边，是哪位高人想出来的主意？”  
虽说当下电子刊的盛行原本就是为了挽救纸媒岌岌可危的业绩，在对刚火起来的新秀艺人大开绿灯的同时，还能保持主刊的逼格，可谓是一举两得的好买卖。而实践证明，充分利用粉丝经济和明星效应的策略通用有效，可如果把这样的心思不加掩饰地直接放到台面上，还是让向来自矜身份的圈内人士不免脸红耳热。  
“Angelica听到后可是当场就黑了半边脸，还说一定不是你的主意，肯定是，呵，你也知道她说的是谁。”  
何方高人，被堂堂的VG主编指名道姓可不是谁都能获得的殊荣，纪央摇了摇头，最后对着镜头最后say goodbye，”回见，顺便替我向那位高人问好。“

而接下来肖昀见和时尚大佬的会面，不出意外地也没聊出什么结果来。这都在他的预料之中，合约的问题一天得不到解决，一切对未来的规划展望都不过是引人发笑的空谈而已。  
时值春夏之交，各大时装周的活动正在全球各地如火如荼地举办着，每年的这个时候，只要不是在圈子里混得太潦倒失意，哪怕是一个初出茅庐的新手编辑，行程安排都会变得十分忙碌。  
Angelica去了纽约，祁廉又远在摩洛哥，所以此次在拍戏中途回到北京，能合上纪央的schedule见对方一面，肖昀见已然觉得非常幸运。  
更别提抛开艺人的身份，早年学习美术设计时期的他就很崇拜纪央，对方主持的杂志几乎一期不落，此行能见到年少时代的偶像一面，对他而言已是心满意足。

从集团大楼出来，肖昀见就打车去了机场，明天在南郊镇的剧组还要开工，他本来应该一下飞机就回酒店休息，可当车子在高速公路上疾驶时，望着窗外层层叠叠的暮色山蔼，他的心头突然生出了某种无端而起的脆弱感。大概是年纪大了，一个人独处的时候难免会感到寂寞吧，他无声地叹了口气。  
一念心起，在抵达南郊镇后，他没有直接回酒店，而是先去镇上的连锁咖啡店绕了一圈，然后开车去了远郊的某处开阔空地。  
今天他的运气还算不错，到的时候，少年正做完了一组练习，踩着滑板从视线的尽头如离弦之箭一般向他直冲过来，眼看着快到面前了，又在看到他的时候猛地一惊，没站稳差点从滑板上摔下来，“肖，肖老师？”  
夜色深沉，唯独瘦高个的少年身着白衣，在昏黄的路灯下熠熠生光，“肖老师，这么晚了，你怎么会到这里来？是，是专程来找我的吗？”  
虽然早在去年年中两人就恢复了联络，但同在南郊镇上拍了大半年的戏也没有单独约出来叙旧过，薛渺越说越觉得是自己在自作多情，不成想，对方却给了他一个肯定的回复，“是啊，我之前看了你上传的滑板vlog，看背景像是在这里，所以就过来碰碰运气。”  
肖昀见浅笑着露出了两颗兔牙，从背后神不知鬼不觉地变出了两杯饮料，递了一杯过去，“哇，这不是肖老师你最喜欢喝的冰摇红莓黑加仑嘛！”  
在看清饮料的内容后，薛渺不禁又惊又喜地叫了起来。  
“是啊，你请我喝你喜欢的，我也请你喝我喜欢的饮料。”

2

简单的见面寒暄后，两人在广场上随便找了一处台阶坐下，结束练习大汗淋漓的薛渺猛吸了一口冰摇茶，顿时躁郁全消，惬意地呼了一大口气，“真好喝，谢谢肖老师。”  
“你不觉得太甜就好，”肖昀见也喝了一口，莓果的酸甜在舌腔中快速沁开，“我记得你以前请我喝的奶茶都不太甜，如果我没记错的话，好像只加了三分的糖？”  
在广州这样一个甜品当道的城市里，冬天喝到一杯没有多少甜度的奶茶，就好像笑起来明明甜度满分的少年，拍照时却固执地摆出叛逆冰冷的模样，反差强烈，让当时的肖昀见觉得非常稀奇。  
“那都是以前的事了，”薛渺用空出来的左手扶起滑板，手指勾勒着板面的花纹，风轻云淡地回答道，“不过我现在每天被粉丝监督减肥，确实也不好意思喝得太甜。”

“是啊，确实已经过去很久了，”肖昀见点头附和，一边抬眼仔细打量了眼前的少年，五年的时光匆匆而过，足以让一个男人从青涩走向成熟，无论是他还是薛渺，乍一见到彼此都觉得恍如隔世，“不过我们渺渺，倒是长得越来越帅了。”  
不等对方的耳根红透，他不紧不慢地补充道，“性子，好像也变得越来越沉稳了。”  
所谓路遥知马力，日久见人心，不论世人几多诋毁非议，昔年在工作上的短暂交集也让肖昀见坚信薛渺本性的温柔良善，只不过五年前的少年将全部的自我深藏心底，轻易不露丝毫示人，而如今，即使一个眼神交错，肖昀见也能感受到从薛渺骨子里流淌出的沉静。  
短短几年的工夫，却让一个人几乎脱胎换骨，除了时间的力量外，肖昀见猜想应该也和对方去年遭遇的黑料满天飞的困境密不可分。少年儿女江湖老，娱乐圈光鲜又残酷，足以磋磨折毁很多人身上无用的锋芒意气。  
不过对于在薛渺身上发生的转变，他还是表示喜闻乐见，“我觉得你现在这样就很好，可比以前我们认识的时候的那个刺头样子要好多了。”

刺头？听到这句形容薛渺狠狠被口中的冰摇茶呛了一口，爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。  
虽然反复强调要和过去的自己和解，但有些事，现在回想起来也还是觉得很丢脸。比如在为店铺服装上新拍摄的头一天，就被分手不久的前女友找上门来，大庭广众下在摄影棚里免费直播真人快吵。  
如果单是分手情侣之间发生的争吵也就罢了，他全程都一个人静静地看着对面的前女友哭得梨花带雨，气定神闲事不关己的姿态激起了旁观群众的不屑和愤慨，当时身为特邀摄影师的肖昀见就路见不平，站出来给女生出头。  
负责这一期拍摄的肖昀见外型温柔，早上开工前薛渺还听到其他的女模特们围在一起偷偷议论，夸对方是只有在校园漫画里才会出现的校草学长，谁知吵起架来倒是用词字字犀利毒辣，每一句话都能堵得薛渺气急失语。两人你来我往的针锋相对，直接让当天的拍摄计划就地取消。

不过，虽然整件事都因薛渺而起，但最后却是肖昀见主动来找他道歉和解。  
薛渺还记得那是广州冬天最冷的一天，他身着单衣在江边的广场上一个人百无聊赖地玩着滑板，偶然一个空中换板失败了，还偏偏被讨厌的人撞个正着。  
选秀出道后粉丝总结的“春风化雨”的人设，放在那时的肖昀见身上也恰如其分，那天他穿着浅灰色的长款风衣，不知在冷风中站了多久，目光温柔又平静地望着薛渺，看到少年愤愤不平的眼神时也没有觉得被冒犯，反而笑着走过来递给对方一杯热气腾腾的奶茶，“不知道你喜欢喝什么，我喜欢的饮料又不适合现在这个季节喝，所以给你买了奶茶。”  
薛渺却直接理也不理，径自从他身旁走过，还故意找了一个风口坐下。肖昀见的手停在半空。但即使如此，他也不打算和叛逆的小孩计较，一个人默默上前在薛渺的身边落座，放下奶茶，“前两天在摄影棚的事，我郑重向你道歉，很抱歉，耽误拍摄计划实在不是一个专业的摄影师应该做的事。”  
“那照你这么说的话，作为一个专业的模特，因为个人感情耽误了拍摄计划，岂不是万死难辞其咎？”薛渺凉凉接道，他的回答让肖昀见也有片刻的措手不及，一时竟不知怎么回复。  
然后，两人就这么大眼瞪小眼地互相看着对方，下一秒不约而同地扑哧一声，笑了出来。

对于刺头的主动滑跪，肖昀见很是感到诧异，“他们都说你拍摄的时候很敬业，无论是多小的case也从不敷衍，所以那时候为什么会在摄影棚里和我吵起来？”  
还不是因为你太毒舌，薛渺下意识地腹诽道，却还是拿起了对方的奶茶喝了一口。考虑到吃人嘴短，他尽可能心平气和地挑拣着用词，话到嘴边却发现自己也给不出其他更好的解释，“我只是不喜欢你批评我对荷子的态度，站着说话不腰疼。”  
啊，这又是哪跟哪？听完少年的解释，肖昀见反倒更觉得困惑，“有么，我记得我不过是说你对女孩子太翻脸无情了而已，难道我说错了吗？前一天晚上人家还开开心心地帮你庆祝生日，结果你说分手就分手，连个理由都不给......”  
“你又谈过几次恋爱啊，这样说我！”薛渺狠狠跺了跺脚，肖昀见倒是答得飞快，“呵，我要是和初恋修成正果，现在早在英国安家立业，也不会千里迢迢来广州和你吵架了。”  
“那又怎么样，你又没被人这样对待过，有什么立场感同身受？”

肖昀见三言两语就触发了薛渺心底最敏感的痛处，让他又急又恼，而始作俑者却还恍然不觉地继续补刀，“说实话，像你们分得这么难看的还真是没有。“  
”你！“  
不得了了，眼看着好不容易哄好的刺头又要炸毛了，肖昀见决定先下手为强，朝薛渺比了个噤声的手势，把自己想说的话说完，”在来广州出差前，我刚刚结束了一段感情，我的前女友，呵，好像也没有给我一个为什么要分开的理由。“  
他们只是体面又平静地告别，如同在签约仪式后隔着一张长桌的甲乙双方，握手言欢，期待下次的合作。  
唯一的区别只是，他们之中没有人知道，余生漫漫，是否还会有再见面的机会。

”那，那你不怪她吗？“薛渺讷讷问道，却只见肖昀见摇了摇头，”她虽然没有给我一个理由，但我相信她对我的感情，既是如此，我当然愿意把事情往最好的方向去想。“  
相信恋人离开自己另有苦衷，身不由己，在剩下的漫长时间里，他可以编织出一千一万个理由来好好安慰自己。  
”自欺欺人。“  
对于肖昀见对前任的宽容，薛渺听完后却不以为然地冷哼一声，Pabo，肖昀见笑着抬手薅了一把少年的头毛，”相信你爱的人也是真心爱你，算是什么哪门子的自欺欺人？“  
当年说出这句论断的他看上去极为自信，只不过比少年年长四岁的年轻人，却摆出了一副历尽千帆过来人的姿态，如果换了随便一个人或许早已经被他说服了，但让肖昀见始料未及的是，他的这番有理有据的说教，换来的却是下一秒薛渺眼中更深刻的黯然伤神。  
”真心爱我？不，我感受不到那样的感情......“

3

我以前，好像确实还挺傻的，”虽然被以前认识的哥哥翻了糗事旧账，薛渺也照单全收，表示没什么好给自己挽尊的，“不过还好，她们后来都过得很好，你知道荷子现在可是有一堆富二代追，名单列出来厉害得吓死人。”  
他故作轻松地和肖昀见聊起前女友们的近况，最后也不忘给自己打了个圆场，“当然，我也过得还不错。”  
“那很好啊，”肖昀见笑眯眯地望着嘴硬心软的少年，“这点你不说，我也看出来了。”  
“我记得你以前告诉过我，要相信对方，哪怕你暂时看到的一切都不尽如人意，还是要把事情往最好的方向去想，如果我当时就听你的话去做，或许......”忆及往事，薛渺的脸上挤出一丝苦笑，“肖老师你说的没错，我应该相信的。“  
相信肖昀见给他的忠告，也相信曾经爱过的人对自己的感情，而不是陷入无意义的自我怀疑之中，试图用角色对换情景重现的方式，来探究当年自己为什么会被抛弃，然后画地为牢，伤人伤己。

迟来多年的说教成功，并没有给肖昀见带来太多的欣慰和成就感，他反而放下了手上的饮料，反问薛渺，”那我是不是还告诉过你，无论你爱的人如何对你，在分开的时候，你都要好好地祝福对方？”  
粉丝安在他头上“春风化雨”的人设虽然是极致过分的赞誉，但不可否认的是，在过往的人生中他的确努力用最温柔真诚的态度对待身边的每一个人。而最初教会他这一切的人，当年没来得及同去英国留学的初恋的学长，交往的时候曾取了一个特殊的英文名给他，希望小朋友天天都有玩具，天天都过得开心快乐。  
肖昀见很喜欢那个单词，把它作为创作的署名，签在每一幅作品的右下角上，也签在了所有给亲友粉丝的书信留言和照片上，希望收到他礼物的人都可以得到这份真心的祝福。

在和学长分开后的很多年里，他竭尽全力地去完成对方留给他的期许，将每一天都尽可能地活得热切向上，哪怕是组合发展不顺，无工可开的低潮期，也要细致地安排一日三餐，将自己和队友的生活打理得井井有条。与此同时，自觉始终都被温柔的爱意牢牢包裹着的他，也曾尝试像学长一样，带给所爱之人直面未来的勇气。  
”你能等到你想知道的答案，已经很幸运了，渺渺。”  
和五年前一样，肖昀见再次从口袋里拿出自己的钱包，从中抽出一张照片递给身旁的少年。  
照片上是素人时期的肖昀见，虽然外貌和现在看上去差别不大，但柔和许多的面部轮廓还是更接近他五年前和薛渺初遇时的模样。  
同一张照片时隔多年再看，这一次终于轮到薛渺心生恍如隔世之感，”还是同一张照片啊，肖老师。“

映入眼帘的与其说是一张照片，不如说是一幅人像水彩更为确切，哪怕已经不是头一回见识到这样的成像技法，薛渺还是忍不住拿到亮处仔细打量，然后发现一切都没有改变，除了右下角的签名和五年前相比，似乎变得更加暗淡了一些。  
”这张照片拍得很厉害对不对？“迎着刺骨的江风，肖昀见曾炫耀似地向少年扬起手中的照片，”虽然我的前女友在分手的时候没有给我一个合适的理由，但是她答应我，如果有一天她去专职摄影，会在每一幅作品上都署上我取的名字。“  
昔年合作设计时的无心戏语，连他自己都没有当真，却不成想在最后告别的时候，看到对方认认真真地在照片上签下了他为她想的那个名字。  
他希望，从此之后，不论是他的爱，还是她的梦想，都会如同名字上寄托的祈愿一般，只有开始，不会幻灭。

也许是抱持着这样的坚定，后来在面对薛渺的质问时肖昀见才能表现得气定神闲，成竹在胸，却不曾预想到会有那么一天，连被说教的少年都释怀了经年累月的心结，他却反倒对自己曾经坚信不疑的事动摇了起来。  
“我和公司的解约谈判又失败了，今天上午在北京，刚刚谈完。”  
肖昀见的口气轻松，仿佛在谈论着别家艺人的合约纠纷，和自己没有半点关系，“这件事已经拖了很久了，最近除了拍戏之外，我一有时间就回北京，却始终没有什么实质性的进展。”  
无论是严谨缜密无懈可击的合约条款，还是天价数字的高昂违约赔偿，都让人焦头烂额束手无策，“所以之前一直找不出时间联络你，当然，也确实没有那个心情。”

“肖老师......”糟糕，在组合里当大哥太多年，偶尔被年下弟弟同情一回的感觉好像也不是太好，肖昀见抬手指了指夜空，露出些许回天乏术的无力感，“以前每次来回北京的时候，哪怕事情又没谈妥，我都会设想一些解约后会有的转变来鼓励自己不要放弃。比如说如果解约成功，事业上是否会有更好的发展暂且不提，至少我可以得到更多的自由，每次记者问我打算什么时候结婚，也不用总说要等到三十五岁以后。“  
和满脸疑惑的少年对视着，肖昀见微微偏头，”但在今天从机场回来的路上，我却突然不那么想了。”  
虽然很少向外界表现内心积极进取的一面，但肖昀见知道，他想要的其实很多，事业成功，实现梦想，有很多的爱，也有很多的自由。而哪怕被现实的风浪狠狠拍碎了出道之初一些不合实际的幻想，今时今日的他，依然没有轻言放弃，在自己选择的这条路上继续前行着。  
只不过，有时候他也会想，即使今天的北上之行谈判顺利，解约成功，他不用再等到合约到期后才成家立业，但即使如此，他是否就能立刻回头，买上一张飞往英国的机票，和心爱的人远走高飞？  
同样的，这些年来哪怕他坚持一期不落地订阅杂志，对时尚圈的一切都如数家珍，却也从未看到自己昔年为恋人所取的名字，真切地出现在任何一张照片上。

”渺渺，也许你当年说的没错，我的确是在自欺欺人。“他给恋人的离开设想了千万个美好的理由，也在无形中为自己编织了一张张绮丽的幻梦，自欺欺人的人是他，画地为牢的人也是他，”我自己都没有办法天天开心，又怎么能要求别人做到？“  
至于曾经许下的承诺，或许早在分开的瞬间就被人彻底遗忘，肖昀见从薛渺的手中拿回了照片，重新放回到钱包的夹层里，”我等待的东西，就好像天上的星星，我们是抓不住星星的，这还是当年你告诉我的。“  
水中月，天上星，即使在某一天，在浩瀚的宇宙中他等到了属于自己的那颗星球，在星球上开出了绚烂的花朵，可是他和他等待的那颗星球之间，却隔着一万光年的距离，遥遥不可及。  
真是奇怪，肖昀见心想着，今晚他明明滴酒未沾，只喝了一杯冰摇红莓黑加仑，但觉得自己仿佛已经快要在月色和暖风中昏然醉去。即使如此，他也没有忘记向少年道谢，”渺渺，今天谢谢你陪我。“

4

”可是，当年还是肖老师你......“  
不是这样的，你只是太累了，需要休息，睡一觉一切都会好起来的，从来没有看到过眼前人自哀自伤的薛渺，急得词不达意，还没来得及反驳时就被对方比了个噤声的手势。  
然后，直到肖昀见离开，他也没来得及把心里的话说出口。

”所以当时，你到底想和他说什么啊？“  
月末，借着参加活动的契机，薛渺终于成功逃离南郊镇，难得回北京休整一天，孟夏一进门却看到对方正在翻箱倒柜满屋子地找东西，她一边好奇地向前男友八卦着帅哥，一边无语地看着满地无处下脚的狼藉，“喂喂喂，先等一等，你到底在找什么？”  
“我记得我有带来北京啊，奇怪，到底放到哪里去了？”少年口中念念有词，奋力扒拉着衣帽间最上层的柜子，下一刻，孟夏听到他口中爆发出一声尖叫，措手不及地被吓了一跳，“啊！找到了！”  
孟夏还以为薛渺拼命要找的是什么了不得的奇珍异宝，拿到手后发现居然只是一条毛线围巾，触手柔软，配色温暖，怎么看不是这个季节用的东西。  
完了完了，别是夏天天气太热打戏太多，孩子的脑子都被烧坏了吧，“这么热的天，好端端地你找一条围巾出来干嘛？”  
薛渺却对前女友的质问置若罔闻，只顾着两手一翻将围巾展开，仔仔细细地上下左右检查了一遍。还好，虽然放在箱子里跟着他辗转各地，不过放在真空袋里保管得还算精心，没有灰尘也没有虫蛀的痕迹。

“这就是我那天晚上想对他说的话。”  
少年轻柔地抚摸着围巾，五年前结束拍摄后，薛渺请肖昀见喝了奶茶践行，而一周后，礼尚往来，他也收到了肖昀见寄来的一个大大的盒子。打开后发现，居然是一条对方亲手织的围巾，南瓜橘的底色上，错落有致地嵌着一颗颗明亮的繁星。  
“织这样一条围巾，应该挺花时间的吧？”  
“嗯，应该吧，”自感不够女生的孟夏被问得着实愣了一下，勉勉强强的答道“看这编织的针法还挺复杂的，还有图案，花色，流苏，不是两三天能织出来的。”  
说话的同时，她看到薛渺把围巾平整地叠好，放进脚边一个快递箱子里，“你要把它寄给谁？”不是好不容易才找出来的么？  
薛渺却再次忽略了她的提问，只是哼着小曲唱着歌，一边认真地在快递单上写下地址。  
少年提笔时的眸光流转，仿佛从中可以看到一整片的星海，即使已经见过无数次，孟夏还是再没有从第二个人的眼中，看到过那样的璀璨。  
算了，以后有机会再问吧，她默默放弃了八卦帅哥的念头，对孩子气的前男友表示举手投降，他要是能一直像现在这么开心下去，也挺好的。

而肖昀见耗时半年时间拍摄的玄幻大戏，七月伊始也终于在河北的荒漠正式杀青。  
夜幕降临，还来不及换下戏服喝一杯剧组的杀青酒，助理就拿着手机递给肖昀见，表示有一通重要来电需要他马上接听。  
“昀见，对于MC的祁主编，你了解多少？”  
片场到处是收工后此起彼伏的欢呼声，肖昀见绕了一圈，才找到一个安静的角落，而电话那头的纪央也不打算绕什么圈子，开门见山地直接问他，“他一直在物色娱乐圈里有潜质的新人，打算进行未来的长期合作，不知道你有没有兴趣？”  
之所以上一次在北京会面时没有多谈，一来是因为肖昀见和公司的合约纠纷迟迟得不到解决，业内对本人也还在观望的状态。二来，考虑到祁廉将薛渺的那一组私照藏在自己的portfolio里那么多年，即使摄影师不再出山，纪央也以为模特本人会是祁廉下一步合作的不二选择，却不料对方却似乎另有打算。  
“我们祁主编的原话是，风头正盛又履历清白的人有很多，但他还是更想找一个像笑微那样，有一点自己的小毛病的，会更鲜活一些。”  
虽然纪央觉得，如果把小毛病换成有趣的灵魂，许笑微听到后应该会更开心一些，毕竟哪有杂志主编这样形容自己的缪斯女神的，“听说你下周会来北京参加Angelica的私人晚宴？祁廉本人虽然不会出席，但他会派代表参加，如果你有兴趣，不妨在晚宴上和对方初步接触一下。“  
或许是觉得自己暗示得还不够明显，纪总进一步补充道，”不过你也不用太有心理负担，我们祁主编一手带出来的学生可绝对不会冷场。我记得你以前不是开过摄影工作室么，刚巧，对方也很喜欢摄影，这两天还去芬兰采风了，到时候见面你们可以聊聊.....”

去芬兰采风，真好啊，挂断电话后肖昀见第一反应不是从天而降的大好机遇，而是不由羡慕起MC的那位代表。  
他想去芬兰旅行很久了，去滑雪，或者是看极光。从小生活的城市很少下雪，而出道后又辗转各地，有工作接才是最要紧的事，生活和以前相比少了很多的闲情逸致。  
但成年人的生存法则不就是如此，哪怕并非所有的事情都出自本心，长夜之后也还是要擦亮武器，整装前行。

正当肖昀见还站在原地，为短时间内不能去芬兰看雪黯然伤神的时候，剧组的工作人员已经步履匆匆地朝他走来，“肖老师，到处找你找不到，原来你在这儿啊！”  
对方表情兴奋，“剧组准备了烟花，马上要放了，肖老师快跟我们一起去看吧。”  
“好咧！”他爽快地高声应道，肖昀见是出了名的平易近人，和剧组上下的关系都很好，回去的路上还和对方调侃起来，“放烟花，我们剧组什么时候这么有钱啦？”  
工作人员嘻嘻笑着，故作神秘地低声轻语，“不知道是哪里拉来的友情赞助，我们都在猜是不是粉丝的应援，你没看到，好几大箱呢，放起来肯定很壮观！”说起来，剧组有一个新生代当红少女偶像当女主角就是好啊，连杀青酒都有人送来烟花助兴。

尾声

而接下来发生的一切也恰如工作人员猜测的一般，茫茫无垠的荒漠上空，夜幕中猝然绽开了火树银花，纷落如星雨，东风吹来落英缤纷，是极尽情致的璀璨。  
在场的所有人都不由被眼前的盛景所深深吸引，而被簇拥在镜头中心的男主角本人，却只是抬头远眺着夜空，神色平静，长久地不发一言，让旁观者无法轻易揣度出他此刻真正的心绪。

荒漠上空的烟花让肖昀见想起了五年前的那个冬天。他们喝完奶茶聊完心事准备回去的时候，节日庆祝的烟花却突然在江上燃起，他惊喜地第一时间指给薛渺看，”快看！放烟花了哎，和流星一样，反正时间还早，我们看完再回去吧。“  
谁知下一秒，对方却出乎意料地断然拒绝了他的提议。“有什么好看的，我们又抓不住星星，”少年面色霜寒，冷冰冰地答道，“至于烟花，呵，再像星星，燃尽后留在手上的也只有灼热而已。”  
耳畔响起似曾相识的话，肖昀见悄然看向身旁的少年，这一次，一向脾气软好说话的他却一反常态，强行拉住了转身欲走的薛渺，”谁说星星是抓不住的，我看你的眼睛就很漂亮，比星星还要灿烂。“  
”肖昀见！“  
好好好他说错话了，以前撩妹的手段用在当下的情境里或许还真的不太合适，虽然少年的眼睛确实和他形容的一般灿若星辰，”好了不逗你了，这样吧，我们打一个赌，你请我喝一杯你最喜欢的饮料，我就把天上的星星摘下来给你看，如何？“

后来的后来，薛渺请肖昀见喝了一杯加了奶霜珍珠和三分糖的奶茶，想来那就是少年最喜欢的饮料。而肖昀见也没有忘记自己立下的誓言，将昔年来不及兑现的约定，留给了同样是在人生逆旅中萍水相逢的人。  
可是在上个月，薛渺却把五年前他送的礼物又重新寄了回来，让肖昀见感到非常惊讶，第一时间发了语音简讯询问。  
大概是正在拍戏的缘故，他隔了很久才收到薛渺的回复，“当然是物归原主了。”少年潇潇洒洒地丢下自己的解释，“或者说，是让肖老师你，把它送给你真正想送的那个人。”  
”可是送出去的礼物哪有收回的道理。“肖昀见听了不禁皱眉，“更何况，我也送不到......”  
前尘已如云烟消散，而惊鸿一现出现在他生命中的故人，也永远地留在自己精心编织的幻梦之中。  
虽然长夜不知何时才会结束，可是或早或晚，他终究是要醒来的。

”肖老师，礼物想送总能送的出去的。“  
就在他欲言又止的时候，薛渺已经快速发来了下一条的回复，”不是曾经的那一个人，也会有下一个人出现。”  
简讯中少年的声音再不复五年前的冷酷傲娇，终于变回了肖昀见想象中甜度满分的模样，“话说回来，我和肖老师你认识了这么多年，你送过我围巾，请我喝过冰摇茶，但我除了奶茶，好像也没有别的什么东西可以送你，总不能让我天天送肖老师你玩具吧，那也太幼稚了。”  
虽然已是盛夏，但在肖昀见的耳畔，仿佛此刻才来到了真正的春天，霜雪退去，万物复苏，“虽然我不能天天都送玩具给你，但我还是祝肖老师你，天天都可以开心。”


	3. 天空之外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “季风吹向大海  
> 到天空之外  
> 自由和爱情  
> 哪一个会更难释怀”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019春夏，明日之子3录制时期】

“你会为了爱情放弃音乐吗？”  
偌大无人的剧场里，灯光被刻意地调暗，堪堪照在她们的脸上，她不确定当下的对话是否都会被摄像机的镜头忠实无比地记录下来，但这份迟疑并没有妨碍她的发挥，女孩几乎是不假思索地飞快答道，“不会。”  
人类的本质都是复读机，只不过在重复她的回答的同时，提问的人还善解人意地帮当下最火的少女偶像，向镜头前的千万粉丝做了进一步的强调。  
“决不会。”

不知是不是剧场冷气的温度被工作人员调得太低，她的指节因为发冷而微微蜷缩了起来，下一刻却听对方继续感慨道，“我在这个圈子里这么多年，记不清问过多少人这个问题，绝大多数的人都斩钉截铁地告诉我不会，可最后能做到的，却并不多。”  
她抬眼向对方望去，发现人称内娱选秀教母的著名爱豆娱乐公司的老板，和她同为选秀综艺评委的某位女大佬，此时正意味深长地打量着自己，“在今天之前，我也相信只有一个人能言出必行，说到做到。”  
“哦？”她顺势接了下去，并确定现在摄像机的镜头大概真的已经被关掉了。果然，对方微微一笑，”我们公司的艺人，你也认识，之前你们有合作过。“

对于一个出道满打满算不过三年的年轻女idol而言，这样的提示和放水毫无区别，不过她还是配合地挑了挑眉，“肖老师？”  
提起自己旗下去年最有赚钱潜力的艺人之一，女大佬的表情看上去却并不怎么愉悦，“是啊，还能是谁，二十四岁才出道，最近隔三岔五回北京拍桌子要和我谈解约的人，我总该相信他对梦想的诚心。”  
拍桌子和老板闹解约？光在脑海中过一下这个画面就让她差点忍不住笑出声来，嘴上却还要拼命圆场。  
“肖老师么，我一直觉得他是个很温柔内敛的人。”

虽然分属的两家公司的老板们目前关系交恶形同水火，但在短暂的蜜月期和永久的利益推动下，她和她新电影的男主角在此前还是有过两次愉快的合作。  
在合拍电影时，相处时间变长，交集也变多后，她甚至可以理解选秀同班的某个学员为什么会是对方的长情老粉，设计师出身的他，在片场休息时不过偶然瞥见她在临摹一帖硬笔书法，不仅没有像大多数人一样露出难以置信的表情，相反，停下脚步，从专业角度认认真真地点评了一番。  
温柔内敛，细致耐心，待人如春风化雨的大帅哥，是全世界的瑰宝。

“我初中的时候拿过全市硬笔书法比赛的一等奖，”对于往日的荣誉，不管过去多久，被人问起时她还是有些按耐不住的小得意，“不过已经很久没练了，所以写得不好，让肖老师你见笑了。”  
“不不不，”听了她的话后对方连连摇头，“书法和跳舞一样，像你们这样的高手只要基本功在，多久不练还是比一般人要强很多，不像我，肢体不协调，每次上台前都心慌得很。”  
“哪有，我们上次合作舞台的时候，我记得你就跳得很好啊！”  
虽然并不完全发自内心，但她还是脸不红气不喘地夸奖道，下一秒却只见帅哥又是连连挥手，“哪有，那次我在剧组赶着拍戏，根本抽不出多少时间练习，要不是同组的演员好心帮我扒下动作指导，恐怕就要在你们面前出糗了。”  
一说起自己的短板他就似乎有说不完的碎碎念，“同样一组动作，他看一遍就会了，哎，所以说最羡慕你们这样跳舞跳得好的人了......"

看了一遍就能扒下所有动作，同个剧组，对于她而言，这样的提示依旧和放水毫无区别。  
是啊，那个人当然是很厉害的，无论是练习生时期异国他乡的舞蹈教室，还是去年夏天选秀比赛的节目现场，无论是在角落镶边还是正中C位，那个人只要一站在台上，哪怕四周是寂静与黑暗，所有的光芒和欢呼也还是会不由自主地随着舞步和节奏，一一聚集在他的身上。  
即使从小到大都曾经一起结伴昼夜不眠地练习，但她好像也无法完全拥有同样摄人心魄的表现力，这是那个人身上与生俱来的珍贵天赋，也是年少相遇之初，他最吸引她的所在。  
当初分手的时候，他们都还很年轻，正值青春年少，无比中二地约定将来要顶峰再见，为了梦想奋斗，成为更好的自己。结果若干年后，他成了风光出道，却被一纸限韩令封杀了团体活动而陷入了长久的沉寂，已经很久没有舞台的单飞艺人。而她，其时则因为在所属的中韩少女组合中常年镶边，和队友一起作为练习生被老板打包回国重新回炉。  
在命运的巧合安排下重逢时，他成了她的舞蹈导师，而她是101个练习生里的佼佼者，她脱颖而出跃升第一的那场舞台，震撼全场，他却因为档期缺席录制而无缘在台下亲眼看见，她到现在还不无遗憾。  
虽然看不看得到其实也没有太大的影响，青梅竹马相依为命的年少往事早在异国他乡的冷风中破碎成花。再相见时，他们都没有因为在事业发展上的不顺而消沉颓废，无论是他还是她，在舞台上依旧闪闪发着光，就已经是在彼此面前最好的回归。  
哪怕，再见面时也已是无比地陌生。

”纵使相逢应不识，尘满面，鬓如霜。“  
在看清她临摹的字帖内容时，新电影的男主角轻声诵读着，他的音色动人，大半年后再度回想起那句词时，回荡在她脑海中的依旧是对方不无怅然的语气。  
这个月初公司举办了一场别出心裁的年会，童心未减的女老板要求所有艺人大玩cosplay，当晚台上牛鬼蛇神站成一排，站在她旁边的就是某位cos成蜘蛛侠的同事。当时她犹豫了很久，最后还是没有认出来是何方神圣，于是好奇又疑惑地低声询问，而当对方应她所求，一脸懵懂地摘下头套露出庐山真面目的那一刹那，难得没有刻意回避的眼神交接，她注视着眼前的这个人，下一秒竟然失声轻笑了起来。  
也不知是笑对方这一身还蛮还原的cos装扮，还是笑他们久别经年，竟然已经无法认出对方。  
多年之后，她不再是吸烟喝酒谈恋爱的叛逆小太妹，而那个人，开始喜欢刺激性的极限活动，仿佛跳舞已经远远不能满足他旺盛的精力，他喜欢上了摩托车，最近好像还迷上了滑板，和她前组合的C位队友一起去录了综艺。

“我相信他不会为了爱情放弃他想要追寻的东西，”她被耳畔蓦地响起的声音猝然结束了不合时宜的出神，她真是飘了，居然在圈中出了名对偶像艺人要求严苛的女大佬面前，默默想起了自己的初恋男友。  
“同样的，”对方终于收回了落在她身上饱含深意的眼神，送了一句商业互吹，“我也相信你。”  
相信她什么，相信她会一如既往地恪守初心，不忘记自己的偶像自觉？还是相信，无论是五年前还是五年后，她都会做出一样的抉择。

“是么，能和肖老师一起相提并论，是我的荣幸。”她仿佛也在不知不觉中被前任搭档遗传了谦虚自省的好习惯，下意识地谦辞道，没有考虑到当着对方老板的面，自己的客套会引来某些荒诞的联想，“听起来，你好像很欣赏他？”  
不敢不敢，意识到话里的歧义她连忙补救，“我只是觉得肖老师日常待人很好，像空气一样，剧组上下，都可以感受到他的关心和照顾。”  
她着重在“剧组上下”四个字上强调了一下，不成想听到的人却似乎对另外一个词语更为在意，“空气，你觉得他像空气？小妹妹，这样的男生，还不如说是中央空调更确切一下。”

对于前辈大佬对自己旗下艺人的不以为然，她只是会心一笑，“像空气的男生其实很难得的，我遇见的更多的，还是像风一样。”  
在浩荡长风中披荆斩棘破风而行，被倾盆大雨劈头盖脸浇到难以呼吸也还甘之如饴，如季风过境，来了又去，才是出现在她生命中的那个少年，  
至于她，无论是五年前还是五年后，与其说是不会为了爱情放弃音乐，不如说是一如既往地，在风吹过的时候，选择了不挽留而已。


	4. 东风

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.6，陈情令开播】  
> feat 传说中的初恋前男友

4:55pm，银行大堂里的最后一位客人办好了业务，前脚刚走，守在门口的保安大哥就施施然放下了手中的保温茶杯，起身活动筋骨，将防盗铁门拉下半扇，关停取号机，并随时准备拦下某些永远在最后时刻才匆匆上门的顾客，请他们明早再来。  
和身兼多职的保安大哥不同，坐在窗口后的柜员们此时只顾着长舒一口气，整理桌面，不约而同地做着收工的准备。  
虽然最近因为季度盘点，一天的工作到这个时候也还远远没有做完，等到拉下大门后，还有对不完的账和开不完的会等待着他们。

“哎，累死我了，今天晚上大家要不要聚一下，我听说南坪那边新开了家网红店，生意火爆，我们先吃饭，吃完再去唱歌。”  
新来的实习生妹妹今年刚刚大学毕业，被总部以管培生的名号开开心心地哄进来，不料培训还没结束就被繁重枯燥的流水线日程全面击溃，哭着喊着要辞职走人，最后还是支行的行长害怕前台人手不够，死活着拼命才把人劝了下来。  
为了不打击小姑娘对工作的热情，往常这种团建活动Kyle都会第一个响应，而人家的目光也确实在他的脸上流连许久，含情脉脉地呼唤着，”学长......“

他被这个称呼无端叫出了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在将自己的印鉴妥善收好后，出乎所有人意料地做了第一个开口拒绝的人，”我就不去了，今天要早点回家。“  
”啊，回家？“实习生听了不由一愣，不是吧，听说学长不仅单身而且是一个人住啊，难道是回家和爸妈共聚天伦，她下意识地拿起手机看了一下日期，可是父亲节上周不是已经过了么？  
被小姑娘这么直勾勾地盯着，似乎可以看到对面头顶上空亮起的一个硕大问号，只见穿着笔挺制服的男子微微一笑，不慌不忙地答道，”嗯，回家追剧。“

等到他们终于可以下班的时候，哪怕是在昼长夜短的盛夏，重庆的天色也已经彻底黑了下来。  
Kyle走出银行大门，回头还能看到学妹一脸郁闷的表情，”学长，真的不和我们一起去嘛，那家串串店真的很好吃的，你在追什么剧啊，这么好看。“  
”好了，下次吧，下次我请客。“他温言说着脱身的借口，身后却突然走来两个全副武装保镖打扮的墨镜壮汉，看起来，和他们银行护送运钞车的武警同志不是同一路人。  
众目睽睽之下，那两人直直走到他的面前停下，礼貌又不容拒绝地说道，”康先生，有人想见你。“  
当这种一般只有在电视电影上才会出现的一幕切实发生在现实生活中时，不是让人第一时间思考自己不是真的犯了什么事，就是疑心是不是最近工作太累，出现了幻觉。  
Kyle对此却是心下了然，并且在看到这两位不速之客后，着实松了口气，为自己终于不用再绞尽脑汁想着要如何推掉同事的聚会邀请而感到开心。  
他眼疾手快地阻止学妹准备报警的手，并安抚了一头雾水不明状况的同事们几句，然后就快步被来人请上了停在路边的车。

华灯初上的重庆，夜生活才刚刚开始，是一天中交通路况最拥堵繁忙的时候，不过好在即使一车的人都被堵在马路中央动弹不得，时间也没有白白浪费。  
Kyle一上车，就看到坐在后座的年轻女子向他颔首致意，并微笑着伸出右手打了声招呼，“你好。”  
他却并没有立刻回握，在上车的那一瞬间，男子就收起了在同事面前保持的温和笑容，眼底划过冷意，“我已经按照你们的要求把全部的社交账号都注销了，你们还想怎么样，是不是太过分了？作为一个公民，我至少还有让我的正常生活不受打扰的权利。”  
前三十年的人生过得四平八稳，没想到却在而立之年拐了个大弯，而成为白纸上唯一异色的，不是早已向亲朋好友公开表明的个人取向，而是突然选秀出道进入娱乐圈，并有一夜爆红潜质的初恋学弟。  
变化来得太快好像龙卷风，真是让人始料未及。

“当然，我想康先生你对我可能有一些误会。”  
即使被Kyle厉声质问着，对方也保持了极佳的风度涵养，连笑容的弧度都没有改变分毫，一看就是在职场中游刃有余见惯风浪的精英人士，和他之前碰到的前几批人相比，还要更胜一筹。  
“你不是WJ的人？”Kyle下意识地脱口而出，话一出口就发觉到了自己失言，却已被对方尽收眼底，“哦，看来在我之前，可没少有人来打扰康先生啊。”  
打扰，又是从何说起呢？早在学弟接受老师的推荐，决定参加选秀比赛的那天起，他就应该要做好充足的心理准备，着手开始“毁尸灭迹”。更何况前前后后加起来，足足留给了他们三四年的时间来彻底挥别过去，清理干净所有曾经相爱的痕迹。  
如果说以前他还会把学弟那场心血来潮的逐梦演艺圈当作对方人生里的一个短暂gap year，以为比赛结束后就会重回原来的生活。可是事到如今，倒是再也没有任何迟疑拖延的理由。  
唉，早知道当年就不搞什么情侣域名了，恋人之间暗戳戳的小心思留到现在，只会给彼此带来无穷无尽的麻烦。

就在Kyle暗自为年少无知连连哀嚎的时候，身旁的人已经递上一个牛皮纸的信封，薄薄一张，他不明所以地接过，在对方的示意下打开，从中抽出的却不是名片，也不是什么绝密的文件，而是一张支票。  
就这么猝不及防地从警匪动作戏转台到了狗血八点档，在银行柜台兢兢业业多年，三年前就获评重庆银行业双十佳的Kyle，随意一瞥就被支票上的数字震慑到，这样的大客户，刚才何必还找保镖来银行门口堵自己呢，直接提前排个号，就可以在VIP室享受超一流的贵宾待遇。  
“这是......”他迟疑地向对方望去，期待可以得到一个合情合理的解释，而他也没有失望，“听说康先生的朋友最近一年都在准备和经纪公司解约，在圈中也不算是个秘密。”  
“So？”  
“WJ的老板是个死脑筋的人，宁可玉石俱焚同归于尽也不愿意放人走，本来这场谈判已经陷入了僵局，不过，她最近因为项目的运作急需现金流去捧新人，所以，似乎事情又出现了转机。“  
“So？”

Kyle单调地重复着同一个英文单词，这是他早年在英国留学时养成的习惯，当和你交谈的人有滔滔不绝的话要和你说的时候，你需要做的，就是在大部分时间里安静闭嘴，当一个称职的捧哏即可  
”对于一件事，我们往往有很多种方法去解决，比如说在你朋友的解约纠纷上，我们可以请不同的律师来研究合同上的漏洞，也可以约见各大资方代表，看看有没有人愿意做下家接手合约，哪怕退一万步，和老东家来回拉锯反复谈判，假以时日，说不定也可以达到目的。“  
可是，如果每一件事都能朝着最好的方向发展，就不会有那么多当红偶像被合约问题生生拖糊的悲剧发生了，”康先生是金融界的专业人才，想必可以明白在娱乐圈里，最有价值的往往不是钱。“  
而是青春，千金散尽不复来的光阴。  
”So，“他深吸一口气，扬了扬手中的巨额支票，”所以这就是你们给他的efficient solution？“  
”WJ的老板人心不足，目前还不确定最后的数字会定在多少，所以这些也未必可以完全cover，“女子侃侃而谈，尽心尽责地履行着一个谈判代表的职责，”不过，我想还是可以为事情的和平解决提供很大的帮助。“  
听了一晚上装腔作势的社交辞令，此时终于听到重点的Kyle不禁哑然失笑，”既然你们已经准备充分，大可以直接去找他本人面谈，何必来找我，“他摇头摊手，”我们已经分手很久了，也不常联络，他想要解约的事我都是在网上听粉丝说的，在你来之前连是真是假都不确定。“

虽然听上去有些扎心，但事实就是如此。即使高中认识，大学相恋，但他们在一起也遥远得几乎已经是上辈子的陈年老曲，各自的伴侣前后都换了几任，对彼此而言除了校园初恋的情分，以及一个被对方保留至今的英文后缀尚能引人遐想外，再也没有多余的羁绊可言，“你们不直接去找他谈，是觉得你们开出的条件太苛刻，苛刻到不能让他接受的地步吗？”  
学弟虽然还没有大红大紫，可他的资质出众，也未必就真的无人赏识。解约的纠纷之所以拖延至今还迟迟得不到解决，除了超出偿还能力的巨额解约赔偿金外，Kyle猜测，如何在多方的角力中全身而退，达到最优解，才是那个人最想得到的结果。  
在局势拨云见日之前，按照对方的个性，恐怕都会选择按兵不动，静观其变。  
说来也不知是该感到欣慰还是惭愧，经济学上optimization的概念本来是Kyle专业领域里的常识，可他毕业后终日混迹于各色存单支票中，竟然还没有美术生出身的初恋应用得宜。一念及此，他不禁又暗自长叹一声，所以说，明明两个人都相忘江湖那么久了，到底是给外界还留下了多少情深义重的错觉啊？前几次让他帮忙扫一下尾也就算了，今天，居然让投资方都异想天开，觉得从自己身上寻找突破口，会比和当事人直接谈判要来得更加efficient。  
“其实你们用不着这么麻烦的，”Kyle轻咳一声，“根据我对他的了解，如果能够一次性解决所有棘手的问题，不管你们给出的条件多么苛刻，他答应的几率还是很高的。”

终于，Kyle一晚上的奇遇，在从警匪动作戏转台到了狗血八点档后，最后以都市生活剧的画风结尾。  
为了补偿他被无辜耽误的大好夜晚，对方主动提出请他吃饭，态度非常坚持，在前排两位保镖帅哥炯炯有神的目光巡礼下，Kyle最后还是盛情难却，在学妹提议的网红串串店差不多排了一个小时的队后，很不local地点了鸳鸯锅底。  
“鸳鸯锅？”看到端上来的半锅白汤，对面之人的表情看上去比点单的服务员更为诧异，“我还以为你们重庆人绝不会......”  
“可是小姐你看上去好像不太能吃辣的样子，”他轻飘飘地扔下一句话，“刚才在门口等位的时候，我看你被呛到了好几下。”  
听到他的话，资方代表八风不动的脸上终于出现了今晚的第一个波动，“康先生你真的很细心，”女子颇为动容地叹道，“可惜了，你不喜欢女生，否则和你谈恋爱一定是件很幸福的事情。”  
幸福？面对着今天晚上这句最真情实感的夸赞，Kyle却是自嘲地微微摇头，坚决地否认了对方的评价。  
如果当年他足够成熟，就应该会给恋人更多的安全感，而不是让对方一直踩着自己的影子前行，始终都患得患失。  
明明那个人，从小也是在爱与关怀的牢牢包裹中安然无忧地长大的，如今却变成只要身边的人稍有不对，自己就先一步坐立难安的模样，想要面面俱到，让所有人都天天开心，却恰恰忽略了那个祈愿一开始，就只是为了祝福他一个人而存在。

“其实，你们对他的考量我都明白，”一餐饭毕，他们站在餐厅门口等车来接的时候，Kyle突然开口说道，“他在娱乐圈的起步原本就比一般人要晚，男艺人的花期虽然相对较长，丰富的人生阅历也是宝贵的表演经验，可是好的时机稍纵即逝，一辈子可能也就这么一回，错过就不会再有了。”  
是有天分的，即使在被万众瞩目的超级IP改编的剧里，作为一个新人，表现也可以说是惊艳。Kyle低头看了一眼手表的指针，错过了直播，明天又要早起上班，只能留到周末再一口气补完了，“如果可以，我很想替他收下那张支票。”  
毕竟上面的面额是在银行工作多年的他也没有见过的天文数字，Kyle不无遗憾地惋惜着，“可是我不能。”  
光是为对方取一个英文名作为祝福还远远不够，消弭困难波折，让前方的坎坷歧路都化为阳关大道，是他一直想尽的些许绵力，也算是对当年过错的补偿，“从小到大他都很有主见，一旦确定了目标，哪怕一条独木桥走到黑，也不会更改。”  
有无数的例子可以用来佐证他的这句评价，无论是为了制造相处的机会两度加入学校的合唱团，还是填报高考志愿时一意孤行地选择和他同校。而当年之所以会突然改变主意放弃了来英国相聚的机会，也只不过是因为找到了其他更想做的事情。包括后来放弃前途大好的设计师生涯，动身前往娱乐圈闯荡，从始至终，也不过是遵循了内心光亮的指引。  
对于初恋的决心，Kyle可以理解，但有些感情表达出来的时候也只剩下了无奈，“所以，哪怕我们现在还在一起，是他最亲近的人，我也无法替他做任何的决定。”

“Understand，”认真听完他的解释后，女子沉默片刻，随后欣然点头，此时恪尽职守的保镖们已经把车停到了路边，“这么晚了，还是让我们送你一程吧。”  
“多谢，“下一秒Kyle却指着前方水泄不通的路段调侃道，”只不过照这个趋势堵下去，我恐怕明天早上都到不了家。“  
”那怎么办？“即使再见多识广的人，对于重庆这座3D魔幻网红城市的路况也无法做到准确的预料，他轻轻一笑，侧身指了指另一种交通工具。”摩托车？“对方看上去极为惊讶，”现在在重庆也还可以开吗？“  
”当然，虽然现在全国大部分城市都禁摩，但是重庆地形特殊，多山多坡，可以没有自行车，但不能没有摩托，“Kyle自觉地当起向导，尽职尽责地对远道而来的客人科普道，”我先走了，你如果有兴趣，不妨也体验一下，很刺激的。“

于是，在一行三人的注目礼中，Kyle轻松跳上了摩的后座，戴上头盔，在马达声响起的同时，潇洒和对方挥手道别。  
虽然说得稀松寻常，可他上一次坐在摩托车上还是很久很久以前的事了，还记得那时穿梭在偌大的校园中，横冲直撞的，说来也奇怪，明明是一个连自行车都不会骑的人，在极速疾驰中却似乎什么都不怕，要知道刚才翻过一个几乎直角的陡坡时，他握住车把的双手都紧张地冒汗，而坐在摩托后座上的人，却还有心情唱起了自家爱豆的歌。  
那时候他在想什么呢？  
他在想，学弟唱得真好听啊，如果组成乐团出道，也一定会是团里的vocal担当。

就这样一路风驰电掣，穿过了熙攘的车流人群，Kyle的耳畔唯有呼啸而过的风声，夏天的晚风总是来得恰如其时，拂去人的心头躁意。  
不知不觉间，已经走到这一步了，万事俱备，只欠东风。  
生命里的那场东风何时会来，谁都不知道，但他相信，或早或晚，一定会来的。


	5. 触不到的恋人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.7，芬兰拍摄写真时期】

1 斯堪的纳维亚之夏

斯堪的纳维亚半岛，日不落的夏天。  
相比于冬日的黑暗，千湖之国的夏天美得甚至显得不真实，天空蓝得透明，与湖面连成一片。云朵偶尔飘来，和掠过的鸟儿交织成画，森林各处是一片生机盎然的七彩颜色，如稍纵即逝的天堂，身处其境，更容易感知时光的飞逝，也让人更懂得珍惜。  
唐念琛和程祐一蒸完桑拿，在湖里游了两圈，等到上岸的时候，正好碰到湖畔小木屋的主人从森林里采摘归来，摩拳擦掌地表示要给他们做一顿丰盛的晚餐。  
望着藤篮里装得满满当当的越橘野樱和蓝莓，唐念琛只觉得牙齿发酸，挑来挑去也只有几个红彤彤的水果萝卜勉强可以入眼，“我们今天晚上吃什么，别告诉我还是berry pie?"  
再配上一碗浇了一大勺莓果酱的酸奶或者燕麦粥，这两天连三小姐准备的一日三餐，恍惚间让他以为又回到了少年时代被英国的黑暗料理折磨的惨淡岁月，”不是，我们早上出去晨跑的时候看到森林的路边长了很多蘑菇啊，你好歹摘点蘑菇回来给我们煮碗汤也行吧，Season！“  
这个人怎么越来越娇气了，连晚思无语望天，和两个月前的谭千越一样发自内心地感慨道，”这么想吃，你自己去摘啊！“  
反正芬兰的夏天几乎极昼，现在这个时间出门也完全ok。

养尊处优惯了的唐大少虽然在媒体狗仔的镜头下是街边食肆小店的常客，可近年来在厨艺上的造诣已经退化到只会深夜心血来潮地在女伴面前煮一碗泡面的水平，他下意识地瞥了一眼身边的程祐一，随即意识到自家的妹夫常年在各个剧组辗转流离，好像也只擅长洗碗。  
唉，早知道来之前就不把助理们都打发走了，关键时刻连个可以使唤的都没有，他认命地叹了口气，三秒钟后突然意识到什么似地扫视四周，”哎，怎么不见邵怡冰，她没和你一起么？”  
唐念琛眼巴巴地寻找有希望拯救今天晚餐的最后一根救命稻草，拼命向连晚思暗示道，“话说回来，我认识邵小姐这么久，好像还没有体验过她的厨艺。“  
对于邵怡冰的厨艺，和她相识更久的连晚思觉得自己最有发言权，”怡冰啊，她以前每年冬天来看我的时候，倒是下过几次厨，还挺好吃的，“毕竟在芬兰冰天雪地的极夜里，外出就餐也是一件很挑战意志力的事情。  
眼看着对方眼中的亮光嗖的一下燃起，下一秒连晚思就不慌不忙地补充道，”不过她现在，未必有这个心情吧。“  
顺着她的视线方向远眺，可以看到唐大少指望的救命稻草本人正抱了一把吉他，独自坐在和度假屋相连的木桥对岸的草坪上，低头专注地拨弄着琴弦。  
程祐一自问吉他的水平普普，却没想到邵小姐弹得比他还要糟糕，曲不成调，意兴阑珊，夹杂在湖畔吹来的晚风中，倒是别有一股如泣如诉的味道。  
女子的头上戴了顶遮阳草帽，大半张脸都被细碎的树影遮住，视力再好的人也看不清她脸上的神情，也琢磨不出此刻她的心情是好是坏。

直到听到风中传来的呜咽琴声，唐念琛才后知后觉地发现，好像在踏上芬兰国土的那一刻起，他就自动默认遇到的所有人都会是重度社交恐惧症的患者，拒人于千里之外，是以在连日的相处中，他竟然没有意识到身边熟人的举止反常。  
安静，沉默，拿来形容程祐一再正常不过的词汇，放在一个在上流社交圈混得如鱼得水，以交际手段高明著称的人身上显然不太合适，听起来如天方夜谭般荒诞，唐念琛不觉皱起了眉头，想到自己来芬兰访友度假的这两天，光顾着关注连三小姐每天花样百出的莓果大挑战，好像都没来得及和邵怡冰说上几句话。  
”她，这几天一直都是这么安静吗？“  
”是啊，怎么了？“连晚思随口接道，”怡冰，她一直都是这样啊，有什么不对吗？“  
安静又内敛，以前对方还在连氏工作的时候，每年冬天都会奉家族的命令来探望她一次，大部分时间里两人都约在芬兰见面，或是去高山赏雪，或是在冰湖边钓鱼，并肩而坐，一直到日落天黑，都说不上几句话。  
在认识邵怡冰之前，连晚思还以为前夫贺奕是自己见过话最少的人，后来她渐渐懂得，无论是贺奕还是邵怡冰，他们都习惯将自我的情绪压在心底，等到日复一日年复一年沉积太多后，就彻底失去了倾诉流淌的出口。

“没什么，只不过突然想到了一些事，”唐念琛的眼底带上了些许的凝重，“前段时间，我听说邵怡冰在四处联系买家，急于套现手上的连氏股份。”  
“哦，是绑架事件之后，我哥哥补偿给她的那部分吗？”连晚思并不在意，众所周知，她对家族的事务从来不放在心上，因此唐念琛此刻和她讨论什么都是枉然，“她既然已经决定和连氏切割清楚，早点抛掉那一大笔烫手山芋又有什么问题？”  
事关豪门家族的私隐，听到这里程祐一本来已经准备转身回避，谁知还未踏出半步就被唐念琛眼疾手快地拉住，“祐一你不用走，”他温和地笑道，并给予了对方一个安心的眼神，“我们聊的不过是一些家常琐事，没有什么你不能听的。”  
哎呀呀，虽然本来就是一家人，但这样强调会不会显得太过刻意，连晚思见状笑而不语，静静地听唐大少继续说道，“和过去切割清楚的确是她的风格，可如果做的是赔本买卖呢？”  
他轻咳一声，从篮子里随手拿了一棵萝卜，煞有其事的啃了起来，“你不知道，前段时间邵怡冰不仅急着转让手里的股份，还迅速卖掉了名下在香港所有的物业，套现了一大笔钱，不知道的都以为她要出国跑路了，连你哥都特地打了个电话问我她是不是最近碰到了什么棘手的麻烦。”  
“可是，不像，”程祐一毫无预兆地插话道，“除非，来芬兰之前，事情已经解决了。”  
旁观者清，唐念琛赞赏地看了妹夫一眼，”事情有没有解决我不知道，我只知道在所有条件都谈妥后，邵怡冰却在正式签约前突然紧急喊停，放了所有投资人的鸽子。“  
戛然而止，让一切前情回溯都化为一个大大的问号。  
“Anyway，如果是朋友的关心我替怡冰先谢过了。“至于其他的，唐大少这个爱管闲事的毛病几时能好，不能因为人家曾经和你谈婚论嫁过，就连别人的私事也要插一脚吧，连晚思刚表达出自己不以为然的态度，不料唐念琛就把投往草坪那段的目光收回，转而意味深长地看向了她，”如果我说，她是在见完贺奕的第二天，就取消了所有的交易计划呢？“  
男子气定神闲，成竹在胸，”不信你问祐一，这次拍摄，邵怡冰是不是直接从巴黎飞来和他们会合的？“

贺奕，和贺奕又有什么关系？虽然有名无实的婚姻关系已经彻底解除，但好歹还共同抚养着膝下爱女，也并不妨碍对彼此生活的关心，连晚思闻言面色一凝，”她去巴黎见了贺奕，他们认识？“  
可是就算见过面，认识，又有什么特殊的呢？邵怡冰此前对外代表连氏在社交圈social多年，她的人脉之广，牵扯到谁都不算稀奇，”那可能是贺奕帮她解决了麻烦啊，喂，你露出这种表情是什么意思？“  
连晚思毫不客气地拍掉了唐念琛手上的萝卜，觉得对方脸上暧昧玩味的笑容极为刺眼，”喂，拜托，不是每个人都像你那么爱玩，再说，别人不清楚，你还不懂？贺奕的心，到底在哪里。“  
”那又如何？“唐念琛满不在乎地答道，”贺奕就算对江绵再深情不渝，他们也分开快十年了，这么多年里，你能保证他不会因为寂寞，去拥抱别人？“  
话音刚落，还不等连晚思有何反应，唐念琛先下意识地后退半步，躲到了程祐一的身后。  
往事依稀在目，还记得上一次他发表类似言论的时候，可是被贺公子的妹妹亲手砸掉了一个奥地利进口的水晶茶几，这一次当着人家前妻的面忍不住一时嘴快，只怕要被就地推进湖里。  
话虽如此，但被推进湖里的恐慌显然没有影响唐大少火上浇油的八卦之心，”就算你和他结婚是权宜之计各取所需，他收养Mia也是为了弥补错过江绵童年的缺憾，那么别人呢，比如说杨楚珺，你能保证他和杨楚珺之间就真的清清白白？“

2 花神咖啡馆

唐念琛少时的竹马死党贺奕，九年前在初恋江绵叛逃世光后自动退出了家族继承人选的角逐，从此远走海外，仅在名义上领了个世光艺术基金会理事长的虚职，终日热心于投资和赞助国内外大大小小的文娱艺术活动，方怀湘目前供职的美术馆就是他名下的产业。  
俗话说常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，唐念琛和娱乐圈捆绑得紧密，而贺公子虽然多年来心有所属独善其身，也无可避免被外界影影绰绰地传出些许和圈中女明星的桃色流言，至于是真是假，自由心证。  
杨楚珺，这三个字一出口，不仅是连晚思，连程祐一都投去了诧异的眼神，”楚珺？“  
作为年轻一代小花中被资本力捧的一位，杨楚珺外型明艳性感，个性也是坦坦荡荡的嚣张，连录综艺时对上圈中出了名难惹的陈亦璇，也能不假辞色地动手开撕，丝毫不顾及前辈的面子。  
在去年夏天意外爆红之前，程祐一和这样的女明星，除了拍戏大概这辈子都不会有什么交集，也不会想到有朝一日会一起被品牌邀请去巴黎，坐在T台头排两个相邻的位子上，并肩看着伸展台上的衣香鬓影。  
虽然已经过去将近一年，他依然还清楚地记得，看秀全程中，除了被记者按头拍了一张合影，他和身边的那位小姐之间连寥寥数语的交谈都没有，工作结束后更是连声告别都来不及说，就看到对方直接扭头离开的背影。

”哦，你认识杨楚珺？“唐念琛饶有兴致地问道，随后一拍大腿，”对了差点忘了，去年十月你们一起去了巴黎看秀，好像她就坐你旁边吧，呵，还真是巧。“  
去年十月，听到这个时间点，连晚思意识到了个中的微妙，”可是当时贺老病危，贺奕整个月都留在HK，没有回巴黎。“  
”是啊，“唐念琛轻蔑地说道，”杨楚珺收到你们离婚的风声后可是一刻都没有等，借着工作的名义直接上门逼宫，哦，话说回来，祐一有没有在贺奕的家里碰到她？“

程祐一诚实地点了点头，那天虽然秀展结束时已经很晚，但他受妻子所托，还是连夜赶到约定的地址，上门送去一包稀有花卉的种子，然后意外地在巴黎六区某一栋别墅的花园门口，和一起看秀的女同行狭路相逢。  
月色朦胧，杨楚珺徘徊在低矮的灌树丛前，似乎已经在门口等了很久，夜深露重，打湿了她披肩上的流苏，却迟迟没有得到进门的许可。  
”杨小姐，请您回去吧，“同时站在门口和她对峙的还有一个管家打扮的亚裔中年人，用并不娴熟的中文费力地劝说着，态度和蔼，语气强硬，”Mia小姐说了，请您认清楚自己的位置，不要抱有一些不切实际的幻想。“  
听到管家不假辞色的转告，女子的神色还算是平静，不卑不亢地答道，”我从来都没有取而代之的意思，我比任何人都清楚那个人在贺先生心里的地位，我今天来也没有别的意思，只是来巴黎工作，顺路过来看看棠棠。“  
”Mia小姐还说了，即使那个人永远不会回心转意，即使将来贺先生还会再选择进入婚姻，也绝对不会是您。“管家回答得一板一眼，对方却依旧没有示弱，“那就请转告她，我是唯一，也是最合适的人。”  
“哎呀，没想到，楚珺姐姐还这么有自信啊，”杨楚珺的话音刚落，花园那头遥遥走来了一个穿着睡裙的少女，“凭什么，凭你的英文名也叫Elaine么？”  
少女似乎刚从床上被人叫醒，走过来的一路上哈欠连天，毫无平时被精心教导的淑女风仪，”可惜我哥哥不是某些脑子发昏的人，才不会把所有叫Elaine的女人都当作是那个人的替身。“

听到这里，在转述中无故躺枪的唐大少默默翻了个白眼，”怎么说话的呢，这孩子，你们也不好好管管。“  
而连晚思则懒得搭理一旁的戏精，示意程祐一继续。  
”合不合适暂且不提，唯一，楚珺姐姐又怎么知道，你就是唯一的人选？“少女面露讥诮，”怎么，这两年走得太顺，就觉得圈子里这么多艺人，我哥哥只会把资源都砸你一个人头上，只会一门心思捧你一个人了吗？“  
时隔多月程祐一依然清楚的记得，直到听到了这句话，同行的表情才在瞬间变得惨白。

”除了杨楚珺，贺奕还会捧别人？“听到这句话，唐念琛也立刻收敛了漫不经心的八卦心态，仿佛终于找到了事情的重点一般急声询问，”是谁？“  
程祐一低头努力回想了一下，”Sean，好像是叫这个名字。“  
不过Sean，怎么听都是一个男人的名字吧。  
他有些迟疑，而同行当时的反应也验证了这一点，一听到这个名字，杨楚珺的脸上当即涌现出难以掩饰的诧异，厉声反驳了少女，”Sean？贺棠你在开什么玩笑！“  
而面对她的质疑，少女丝毫不为所动，只是平静地掸了掸裙子上并不存在的灰尘，”不可以吗？你难道从来都没有发现，其实Sean，才是最像那个人的。“

”等一下等一下，贺奕从孤儿院里收养了Mia，因为她和江绵一样都是无家可归的孤女，“信息量太大，唐念琛觉得自己需要停下来，好好理一理那段对话中的逻辑，”至于杨楚珺，她......“  
”楚珺和贺先生是四年前因为排练话剧认识的，花神咖啡馆。“程祐一回忆道，话剧改编自同名的电影，双线并行，讲述了一个男人和一个女人之间的爱情，以及一位母亲和她执意去照顾的患有严重唐氏综合症的儿子的故事。 而同名的咖啡馆就坐落在第六区，离贺奕的家很近，他现在还记得杨楚珺深夜驻足在咖啡馆前，怅然哀戚的表情。  
”贺先生喜欢楚珺张扬的样子，无论是表演的风格还是在现实生活中，都希望她能随心所欲，不用在意别人的看法，尽情恣意地活着。“  
回头再看，在这一点上杨楚珺倒的确是让自己变成了对方期待中的模样。

”我一直相信他是爱我的，“虽然刚刚经历了一场丢盔弃甲落荒而逃的交手，但杨楚珺并没有表现出太多的失意伤情，不仅如此，她还指着咖啡馆的招牌，向今天才新认识的朋友介绍起了这个巴黎著名的文学爱好者的朝圣地。  
两个天才的哲学家终生不婚，以“契约婚姻”的方式创造了一个爱情神话，维持了长达半个世纪的亲密关系，”萨特主张两性关系的多伴侣化，主张人是自由的。在我们相识的最初，他就答应我，会给我完完全全的自由。“  
她回眸一笑，眼底闪烁着笃定自信的光，”这难道，不是一个男人可以给予一个女人，最好的爱情吗？“

尾声 

一个是和初恋拥有相同身世的人，一个是可以实现初恋未遂理想的人，还有一个，是和初恋在真实经历的人生中有着无限重合的人。  
”所以她们提到的Sean，应该就和现在的江绵一样。”连晚思轻声接道，和那位人如其名的世光公关部前副总监一样，如三月的春风，绵软温柔。  
“你是说像江绵一样长袖善舞，八面玲珑？”兜了一大圈，要不是性别不同，几乎就坐实了谈话中的那个人就是邵怡冰了，唐念琛冷哼一声，回头却看到程祐一正若有所思地望着湖水出神，顿时眼中一凛，”祐一，不会你也被杨楚珺的说辞说服了，相信放她来去自由，是贺奕爱她的方式吧？“  
唐大少曾经以为，在这个物欲横流的世界里，自己年少时在哲学上的所学造诣，终其一生的唯一用处，不过是被媒体拿来变现成吹嘘人设的卖点，从不曾预料到有一天会接二连三地，在亲朋好友面前得到发挥的空间，”那你知道，被萨特深爱的那个女人的结局是什么吗？“  
波伏娃毕竟是女人，虽然她也有情人，但最终还是因为不能“独占”萨特而备感受伤，彻夜哭泣，”她是同谋，也是受害者。“  
她应该拥有享受幸福的权利，最后却为了爱隐忍一生，弱势心理上的抗争，往往是绕着地球走一圈，又回到了原点。

“所以，不要再被哲学家们那些堂而皇之的说法骗了，”唐念琛用力拍了拍自家妹夫的肩膀，安抚完毕后继续不嫌事大地评论了自己的竹马，“杨楚珺还没退场，又不知道从哪里冒出来一个Sean，我们贺公子真是厉害了，难怪江绵宁可一门心思地关爱晏于非那个巨婴，都不肯回头再看前男友一眼。”  
他边说边故意凑到连晚思的跟前，饶有兴味地打量着对方，“怎么样，Season，现在是不是后悔让位得太早了，你要是在小贺夫人这个位置上留得再久一些，未来可是有源源不断的好戏可以看。”  
所以话题又绕回到了最初，邵怡冰在其中，又扮演了一个什么样的角色？  
对于唐念琛言语上的挑衅，连晚思实在是懒得搭理，自动选择充耳不闻。眼看着时间不早了，她自顾自地提起篮子，转身回厨房准备料理晚餐，并决定稍后在给唐大少单独准备的那份蓝莓派上不放一星半点的糖。  
回去前，顺路走过门口的信箱时，她突然想起来上一次开箱查看邮件，好像还是在去年的冬天。

和往年一样，在刚刚过去的那个冬天，连晚思和邵怡冰雷打不动地约在芬兰见面。在赏过雪，钓过鱼之后，游客必经的观光流程终于走到了一起去看极光。  
极光在天际出现前，她们坐在帐篷外等了很久，漫长得仿佛过了一个世纪，无聊到让连晚思都忍不住主动开口和同伴聊天，以此来打发难捱的时间。  
”怡冰，你为什么那么喜欢芬兰，是因为在HK看不到下雪吗？“  
那时候，对方是怎么回答她的呢？  
漫天的星空璀璨中，拥着毳衣炉火的女子，在跳跃的火光中仿佛吟唱着一首断续的歌谣，”很久以前我喜欢过一个人，他最想去的地方就是芬兰，所以每次来芬兰总会让我有一种错觉，他还没有彻底地离开我。“  
说话的同时，她伸出了右手，在虚空中紧紧握住，仿佛天上的星辰和心里的爱人，都依旧触手可及。

于是，背对着一双看热闹的眼神，连晚思打开了信箱，刚一打开，脚边就掉落了一张明信片，她低头捡起，拂去上面的灰尘，映入眼帘的是一手熟悉的笔迹。  
明信片上写着寥寥数语，既忐忑又絮叨地询问着她的近况，若放在以前连晚思只会随手丢到湖边，随水而化，就好像在过去的十余年里她无数次对寄件人做过的那样。  
不过今天，大概是湖畔吹来的夏风吹得人心旷神怡，在微微犹豫了一下之后，她还是小心翼翼地将明信片收回揣好，放进了围裙的口袋里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杨楚珺的原型是芳华女二（指天发誓这篇成文的时间很早，不是故意和现实撞的


	6. 克卜勒定律

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “所有的好东西都一样：夏天的冰淇淋，冬天的大衣，夜晚的星星，和这世界上的你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.7，VOGUE主编私人晚宴】  
> “余生”女主视角

私人晚宴上的social time，以明星好友的身份受邀出席的你，在和对面的钢琴家小哥哥尬聊了足足十分钟后，气氛一次又一次地陷入冷场，最终走到了无可挽回的地步，害怕再聊下去就要暴露自己连五线谱都不甚精通的事实，原本一心社交的你终于放弃了挣扎，眼神飘忽，大脑放空，视线也不由自主地落在了全场最赏心悦目的帅哥来宾的身上。  
啧啧啧，肖老师的这张脸，真是鹤立鸡群秒杀全场的存在啊，顾盼神飞，明艳生动，无法想象如果没有这般的美貌加持，一个出道不过才短短三年却已走在奔三不归路上的糊团老爱豆，是怎么获得门户网站的青眼有加，在最近一年里资源不断随时准备横空出世的，这不，不仅马上就要和自己的新剧对打，连时尚圈女魔头VG主编Angelica的私人晚宴都有份出席。  
看来人生在世，不仅要时刻谨记莫欺少年穷，还要随时提防着三十而立的轻熟男星们沉寂多年后的弯道超车啊，倒是苦了年下的弟弟们了，去年暑假你的某位搭档算是杀出了重围，今年，但愿新剧的男主角也会有这样的好运气吧，love and peace。

心里默默念完一句祷告，你继续愉悦尽情地欣赏着不远处正一人安静赏画的帅哥，却看却越觉得不对劲，下意识地碰了一下钢琴小哥的手肘，“哎你说他一幅画怎么可以看这么久，到底是在看画还是看人？”  
“画可不一般，墙上展出的那幅是莫奈的睡莲，日本京都大山崎山庄美术馆的馆藏之宝，去年好不容易才被借来出国展览的，”你听着钢琴小哥充分发挥自己的艺术特长，煞有其事地向你介绍道，“不过，人也不一般啦，”只见他诡秘一笑，悄然指向赏画人目光所及的尽头，相比于墙上价值连城的名画真迹，和今晚主宾、高奢品牌的设计总监Claire亲密挽手侃侃而谈的年轻女子，仿佛才是全场最瞩目的所在。

长夜漫漫，也许是瞧不得帅哥一人当了太久的安静壁花，你路见不平地上前解围，顺道还想要满足一波自己的八卦心思，“肖老师，你在看什么？”  
被你叫住的人，穿着品牌还未发布的深绿皮衣夹克，举杯遥望着前方的白墙，顺着他的目光看去，上有碧波流水，和次第而开的朵朵睡莲。  
“肖老师，”不知是酒意绵长上头，还是对方在圈中春风化雨的个性让你目眩神迷，此刻你慢慢地拖长了声调，似笑非笑地调侃道，“是在看画，还是画外的人？”

“没什么，”面对萍水相逢之人的莽撞开口，他倒是和传闻中一样的温柔相待，“我只是突然想起以前接过的一单设计，灵感就是来源于莫奈的睡莲。”  
哦，你恍然大悟地点了点头，差点忘了，眼前的帅哥在出道当爱豆前，曾经也是个正儿八经的校草设计师。  
随后，在接下来的十分钟里，你有幸听到了一个一波三折的好故事。  
那是他出道前接过的一笔设计单子，平时一单报价二十万的设计界新星，那一次碰上的甲方出手格外大方，相应的，要求也是前所未有的挑剔苛刻。一个以保护嘉陵江沿岸水生植物为主题的环保项目，在宣传海报的设计上却是劳心耗神。在和甲方代表无数次的不欢而散后，直到一次外出采风，他们偶然在江水与湖泊的交界地带发现了一池盛放的莲花。  
甲方的代表当场拍下了一组照片，回去后由设计师本人从经典名作中汲取灵感，以摄影照片为底，用中国水墨上色，共同完成了一幅堪称杰出的设计作品，也成了他短暂的设计师生涯中无法绕开的存在。  
巧合的是，昔年举起相机照下满池风荷的人，此时此刻，正站在不远处，被人群围拥着，与时尚圈的大佬们谈笑风生。

“那位小姐是MC广告部的主任，众所周知，两家杂志是竞争对手，Angelica又不太喜欢时尚圈的空降新兵，本不会邀请她来，不过没办法，今晚的会场就是她搞定的，毕竟这家美术馆平时晚间可不开放宴客使用。”作为听故事的回报，你一字不差地复述了一遍方才从钢琴小哥口中听到的话语，并总结出了如下经验：一切要以大局为重，即使年轻晚辈再不讨人喜欢，用的上的时候也要物尽其用，为此有时候适当放低前辈的姿态，也是大势所趋。  
你也相信，这个道理，连童星出身的你都能一点即通，更遑论出道前就老老实实当了两年社畜的他，“所以，那位小姐，就是当年和肖老师你合作过的甲方代表？”  
“没错，就是她，”他答得很快，除了莫名停顿了一下，“除此之外，她还是我以前的女朋友。”  
帅哥朝着你灿然一笑，你自问小心翼翼的试探，殊不知却换来让人惊叹咋舌的答案，“完成设计后到项目结束前，我们曾经短暂地交往过一段时间。”  
再刻骨铭心，时长却不过一季，如同季风过境，最终也归于大海。多年后再回首往事，也不过是人生中又一段季节限定的恋爱而已，只是任谁都不会想到，他们之间不仅还会有重逢再见的一天，居然还是在这样的场合情境之下。  
从设计师到爱豆，最后转型为演员，几经沉浮辗转后，他终于得到了在VG主编身边落座的资格，而她，则就坐在他的对面，与他举杯相祝，遥遥相望，万语千言，尽在相视一笑间。

即使帅哥本人无论是从语气到神情，都是极致的云淡风轻，堪称完美的表情管理，你依旧从对方的寥寥数语中听出了几许的怅然，哎呀，误打误撞问出了人家的伤心往事，虽然很有成就感，可你还是绞尽脑汁地琢磨着如何安慰圆场。  
不料下一刻，却被抢先发问，“你有听过克卜勒吗？”  
“啊？我听过啊，那首歌很好听哎！”著名流行女歌手五年前发布的同名专辑主打歌曲，想不听过也很难。  
你不假思索地立即答道，却只见对方缓缓摇头，“克卜勒是以天文学家Johannes Kepler命名的一颗超新星，是四百年来第一次在白天可以用肉眼看到的星星。”  
多年过去，他依然记得是在一个阳光明媚的晚秋，那时克卜勒的同名歌曲还未发布，晴空万里的白天也看不到一颗闪烁的星辰。她却告诉他，太阳每天都会升起，潮水每天都会退去，在不远的未来，在漫天的星空中，总有一颗属于他的星球。  
他在等待，也让别人在等。

你默默听肖老师解释完了“克卜勒定律”，以及昔日恋人临别前留给他最后的祝福，这让你不禁更好奇起故事的结局，“所以，肖老师后来，有等到属于你的那颗星球吗？”  
你本以为他会向在之前的几个问题里的反应一样爽快回答，殊不知，这一次换来的却是对方漫长无言的沉默。你耐心等待了许久，终于听到他回答道，“我本以为，以后都不会再陪别人一起看星星了。”  
触景伤情，这是一个成年人为了保护自己而许下的誓言，却最终因为另一个人的出现而无端被打破。如果时光倒流，他绝对不会相信，在很多年后的某个夏夜，他会在片场的屋顶，陪一个小朋友度过了二十岁的最后一天。  
更不会想到，贵州的都匀，竟然也有和重庆远郊的山顶一样，璀璨的星空。

“那一定是个很可爱的小朋友。”你在一旁起哄着，像极了青春期在告白现场挤眉弄眼拍手欢呼的围观群众，唯一的区别就是，这次你碰上的是一个千帆过境后，被生活锤炼得淡定从容的男主角，”你确定么？一个总在你面前强调你91他97，你比他整整大了六岁的，可爱的，小朋友？“  
年龄和体重一样，从来都是女明星们的绝对禁忌，92的你，一听到年龄差点当场跳脚，”我收回！看来年纪小就是不懂事啊，真讨厌！“  
”不过，年纪小也有年纪小的好处，“下一秒，你却听到帅哥话锋猝然一转，”总是比我们大人，要坦然直率很多。“  
知道他是重庆人无辣不欢，便请助理提前去火锅店排队约他吃饭，点菜时直言自己不会吃辣，二话不说就点了个鸳鸯锅，随后绝食系少年欢欢喜喜大快朵颐地和他吃了个宾主尽欢。  
“那一次之后，我突然后知后觉地反应过来一件事，其实我的前女友也不会吃辣，当年每次一起吃火锅的时候却总是点红汤辣锅，而我从来都没有意识到她的忌口。”这个认知一度让他感到非常自责。  
无论是过去还是现在，他们都一直以滴水不露的高情商姿态俘获人心，却唯独在和心爱的恋人相处时，不约而同地向对方关闭了彼此的心门。

好像确实是这样，你细细回顾了一遍今天晚宴的细节，发现席间的每一道菜品，连辛味的香料都不曾有，清汤寡水的滋味让爱吃辣的你也感到非常的不自由，于是感同身受地应和道，“这么看来，还是直球年下比较好相处啊.......”  
对于你发自内心的感慨，帅哥朝你由衷地点了点头，“是这样的，你打他，他也会一下不差地都打还回来，同样，你陪他在屋顶一起看星星过了生日，他也会在你生日当天，大老远地跑过来，和你一起切小王子的蛋糕。”  
如果他们都是童话故事里的角色，如果他是小王子，他也许也会发自内心地想要驯养这只时而可爱、时而暴躁的狐狸。

美好的闲聊时光总是过得格外的快，故事讲到尾声时，晚宴也即将散场，礼貌起见，你还是决定和回座和只在八卦别人时非常投机的钢琴小哥道个别。  
临走前，你无意间看到不远处，那个目光所向之人依旧站在原地，不过此时围在她四周的人群已经散去。  
计上心来，你从waiter手中拿了一杯果汁，给身旁的人递去，同时建议道，“肖老师，今天难得相聚，过去和她叙叙旧吧。”  
你觉得自己非常贴心，甚至准备的饮料还是肖老师最爱的冰摇红莓黑加仑，“毕竟演艺圈和时尚圈也多有交集，以后说不定还会有合作的机会。”  
人尽其用，大局为重，连心高气傲如Angelica都还要卖三分情面给对方，和平分手的昔日恋人之间叙叙旧情应该更不是什么操作困难的事，这个道理，你相信八面玲珑如他不会不懂。  
可是，万万没有想到，你却听到了断然的拒绝，“不，没有这个必要了。”  
不知道是否是酒醉后的幻觉，你从他的语气里听到了一丝丝的怅然，抽丝剥茧之后，却分明是淋漓的鲜血，“彻底远离不再打扰，才是唯一正确的选择。”  
也是他暗夜行路至今，心中仅存的唯一的善良。

如果他是小王子，除了昔年错过的玫瑰，他需要远离的，还有一只没有心的狐狸。  
在过去二十八年的短暂人生中，五年前的重庆晚秋，并不是他第一次收到来自无缘的恋人的祝福。早在年少时，校园初恋的学长就曾给他取过一个特殊的英文名，他一直沿用至今。  
希望他天天都有玩具，永远都做一个无忧无虑的小孩。  
人世无常，他无法完成学长的期许，却在多年之后，在自己合作拍戏的搭档身上，看到了一个真正的无忧无虑的小孩。  
夜深梦回时，他曾无数次，披上一件单衣，缓步走到阳台上吹风，然后闭上双眼，用心感受某位小朋友，当初是如何风驰电掣地开着心爱的大摩托，穿越过城市一整个秋天的浩荡长风，来给自己庆祝生日。  
即使未曾亲眼所见，也没有坐在摩托车的后座，可是那样的场景即使单凭想象，也让他感到真实的心动，仿佛在白昼中看到了星光。  
克卜勒的歌词里唱过，”藏在众多孤星之中，还是找得到你。“  
若干年后，他终于如昔日恋人所愿，找到了属于自己的那颗星球，然后却无奈地发现，那颗星球拥有一整个宇宙，而他，不过是其中的一个玩具。

“被爱的人不知道，他的拥抱堪比满天的星光。”也许是意识到对方接下来说的话无比重要，你下意识地竖起耳朵，一动不动，默默等待着这个故事真正的结局。  
“可是，克卜勒，四百年前发现的那颗超新星，现在也早就成为了一片星云。”


	7. 一霎风雨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.8，上海台风天&上海堡垒首映前夜】

1

肖昀见从中东拍完campaign回来的第二天，正值上海台风过境，风雨如晦，整座城市的夜空，都因为不可抗的天气外力，浓墨重彩地渲染出了末世的氛围。  
他却因祸得福，取消了原定的工作安排，在一行人的前呼后拥中返回酒店，电梯门一开，堪堪撞上眼前无比香艳的一幕。  
走廊尽头的某个房间门口，站着一个有着模特身材的高个金发少年，和怀中的女伴正旁若无人地调着情，两人耳鬓厮磨，亲热地难分难舍，连围绕在他们四周的空气都变得旖旎起来。  
而与这边的热火朝天形成鲜明对比的，是身后两个黑衣保镖的面无表情，一左一右，熟视无睹，宛如两尊尽职尽责的门神。  
背对他们而立的女伴穿着一身耀眼的红裙，露出光洁如玉的整个后背，还有分布在腰椎两侧瞩目的缝合疤痕。  
疤痕刺眼，好像一幅精心绘就的水墨长卷上失手沾上的墨点，破坏了整幅画卷的完美意境 ，看起来突兀又不协调。  
虽说前方这四个人的组合看上去有些奇特，但半夜三更的，在酒店里发生什么艳情故事都不足为奇，走在最前面的肖昀见也只是微微一怔，就收回了打探的视线。  
下一刻，他却听到有一个悦耳动听的女声，在静夜中轻轻响起，入耳惊心。

”今天晚上辛苦你了，不早了，回去好好休息吧，good night。“  
后退半步，和少年瞬间拉开一个安全社交距离的红衣女，不知是不是因为喝了酒的缘故，身形摇摇晃晃几欲跌倒，但还在勉力维持着一丝清醒，只见她从手包里一通摸索，最后抽出了数额不菲的一叠钱。  
咦，围观群众们无不面面相觑，看来她们刚刚都猜错方向了，这明明是富婆和小狼狗的戏码嘛，还是加速的cut。  
本以为剧情在这里就要迎来宾主尽欢的大结局，但没想到屏气凝神地耐心等了许久，男主角本人都站在原地一动不动，既没有伸手接过对方给的钱，也没有任何走人的意思，反倒脸色煞白，委委屈屈地质问起来，”你把我当成什么人了？“  
“sorry，我没有别的意思，我知道你还在上学，现在都这么晚了，外面又刮风下雨的，没什么事的话就别回学校了，在酒店睡一晚再回去吧，当然要是实在不行，我让我的保镖送你回去。”  
红衣女单手扶着门框，仿佛随时都会醉去，但还是用轻柔到不可思议的语气好声哄着男伴，礼数周全地絮叨说，边说边要抚上小狼狗的头顶，却在快要摸到对方那一头灿烂的金毛时生生停住。  
因此反被少年抓住了手，”我今天晚上有哪里做的不好的么，你不让我留下来陪你......“  
”不，你们很好，今天的birthday party，我和许小姐都很开心，“红衣女向两侧的保镖使了个眼色，示意他们不必轻举妄动，”许小姐都和我说了，你的条件不错，很适合吃模特这一碗饭，有机会我会向编辑组推荐的，你放心。“  
她不说后半句则已，一提就和点燃了炸药的引线无异，激得对方当场原地爆炸，”所以你以为我是为了上你的杂志，才故意接近你的？“  
少年满脸悲愤，将对方的手抓得更紧，“你把我当成什么人了？没错，今天晚上我的确是知道你在我才会来的，但我接近你，不是为了要什么资源，也不是为了上你的杂志。”

“呵。”  
这边的话音未落，远处的人群里突然爆发出一声不合时宜的嗤笑，在安静无声的走廊中余音回荡，“不然呢，不是想上她的杂志，难道是想上她本人？”  
“我知道，”即使手腕被勒红了一大片，肉眼可见地肿了起来，眼角的余光又瞥见身后有乌泱泱的人群在免费围观，红衣女依旧不为所动，连一个多余的眼神都欠奉，只顾着继续顺毛，安抚男伴焦躁的情绪，“我没有怀疑你，你不要想太多。”  
听到这句宛如哄小孩的口气，肖昀见微不可查地蹙起了眉头，不出他所料，对方不仅没有安静下来，反倒被触发了更激烈的反弹，“不，你不知道！”  
众目睽睽下，只见少年猝不及防地甩开了红衣女的手，大声喊了出来，“我是真的很喜欢你，很崇拜你的，我知道你是谁，几年前我在杂志上看到过你拍的照片........”  
”所以，绕了一大圈，你是想当我的模特？”少年的告白宛如平地一声雷，终于让红衣女收起了脸上的虚假笑意，毫不犹豫地打断了对方，“那怎么办，你如果真的想当我的模特，今天晚上，就更没办法让你留下来陪我了。毕竟，我的人生准则之一，就是从不和自己的模特.....“  
她停顿了一下，却终究没有把话说完，只是把钱递给了一旁的保镖，交待道，”送他回去吧，路上注意安全。“  
确认事情已无可转圜后，少年不免垂头丧气，被两个保镖一左一右架着朝电梯的方向走去，可没走几步又不甘心，”所以今天晚上，你都是在逢场作戏？那我还真是荣幸，能让越，不，能让邵小姐你哄我玩了这么久。”

所以到底是哪里出了问题，为什么无论是接受还是拒绝，她得到的反馈都是那么的似曾相识？  
红衣女不禁摇头，眼看着人就要走进电梯，那一刻，她突然良心发现一般，主动为对方解答了疑惑，"有没有人夸过你，你的眼睛很好看，像装满了透亮的星星？”  
听到毫无征兆的夸赞，下个瞬间，所有人都不约而同地向电梯的方向看去，连肖昀见也不例外。  
那一双得到盛情夸奖的眼睛果然很好看，瞳色很浅，色如琥珀，又似琉璃澄澈，配上此刻蕴藏其中的水光，仿佛深埋着一整条星河。  
“等你再大一点也许就会明白，有些错误，人的一生只能犯一次，”  
或许是拒绝人的技巧生疏太久没有练习，让她这一刻的解释听上去显得无比的真诚，“而我，已经没有再犯错的机会了。”

随着电梯门再度严丝合缝地关上，现场的气氛顿时变得有些尴尬，某位吐槽人又无情翻车的勇士，在同事们的眼神警告下乖乖认怂，正准备站出来主动道歉，没想到却被自家的艺人抢了先。  
“怡冰。”  
邵怡冰的身后响起了一个睽违已久的声音，其实也没有太久，上个月初在VG主编的私人晚宴上，他们虽然没有机会交谈一句，但还是等到了阔别多年后的再一次相见。  
在齐刷刷的注目礼中，肖昀见大步上前，惊掉了身后一干工作人员的下巴，怎么回事，他们不是在好好吃着别人的瓜么，怎么吃着吃着就吃到了自家艺人的头上？  
“怡冰，”其实早在她开口的那一刻，他就认出了分手多年的前女友，并确定对方也在第一时间认出了自己。  
他们彼此都心照不宣地约定，对过去闭口不谈，如果换一个相遇的场合，肖昀见大概都不会有破坏这份默契的冲动，“真巧，没想到会在这里碰到你。”  
巧合？邵怡冰下意识地抬头望向酒店墙上显示的楼层数字，如果她没记错，世光酒店的这一层楼一向是不对外开放的，只预留给谢家的家族成员，以及他们的挚爱亲朋。  
她转过身去，悄然打量着眼前久别的故人，此时此刻，他不是杂志照片上笑容亲切的校草学长，也不是时尚晚宴里略显拘谨的新人演员，站在她身后的这个人，邵怡冰比任何时候都能真切地感知到，时光在对方身上刻下了如何的印记。  
人间别久，物是人非，他依然是她昔年在山城惊鸿一遇，短暂心动过的对象，但时至今日，也已经是别人的挚爱亲朋。

2

半个月前，在湾区的怡人晚风中，邵怡冰开车沿着Beverly hills的山道一路盘旋而上，看到各家私宅门口的路灯被一盏一盏地点亮，指引着晚归的人回家的方向。  
虽然已经到了饭点，但她一点都不饿，出发前母亲硬塞了满满一盒的马蹄糖条给她，不过真的太甜了，让戒糖多年味觉变得异常敏感的邵怡冰，刚尝了一口，就忍不住头皮发麻，难以想象自己以前居然会喜欢吃这么甜腻的食物。  
等到唐念琛开着新收的限量跑车招摇过市炸街回来，一进门就被管家告知，他请的贵客已经到了。

“怡冰姐来了！”他身旁的白净青年先一步叫了起来，“时尚圈最近不都在忙着准备金九的封面么，这个时候她怎么有空出来？”  
还能为什么，和主编吵架了呗，唐念琛默默翻了个白眼，据说是因为在某次编辑会议上和祁廉意见相左，使得两人不仅当场爆发了激烈的争吵，在不欢而散后，邵怡冰更是干脆预支了下半年的所有假期，直接回家探望父母去了。  
“Ako，”他刚想开口说些什么，眼风就扫到了跟班衣领上别的太阳花，“你什么时候也喜欢这种东西了？”  
他当然知道那是时下最流行的配饰，很受年轻人和小孩子的追捧，连香港的唐家大宅墙上都还挂着一幅创作者的亲笔画作，但这都无妨他觉得眼前的小玩意看上去碍眼，“又是哪个干妹妹送你的特别纪念？”  
“是Emi啦！”Ako敏锐地觉察出老板话里行间流淌的浓浓嫌弃，忙不迭地飞快取下胸针，扔到一边，“也不是她喜欢，还不是，唉，她从去年开始不知道脑子哪里抽筋了，看上一个十八线的小爱豆，鞍前马后主动贴上去，人家爱答不理也就算了，还被对方公司指名道姓地连发了两封律师函，真是傻透了！”

Ako吐槽得过瘾，谁知唐大少喜怒无常惯了，听到“十八线”这个词不禁联想到了去年年中还默默无名的自家妹夫，立马又不开心起来，直接上手拍了一下跟班的后脑勺，“他十八线，那敢问您老人家几线了啊？参加选秀都出不了道，是打算给我玩一圈回去直接继承家业？”  
“不是不是，我怎么会呢，yo，怡冰姐，你来啦！“”Ako不知道自己好好地又哪里踩到了老板的雷点，急中生智，使出一招祸水东引想将自己摘出去，却事与愿违，被他热情召唤的女子遥遥朝他们走来，随手从沙发上捡起了那朵无辜的太阳花，似笑非笑地问道，”所以，Emi把人追到手了吗？“  
”我哪知道，“Ako轻哼一声，”不过我要是她，肯定就放人家一马了，再糊好歹也算是个偶像，上升期爱豆曝光恋情什么下场还有人不知道嘛，夏翀血那么厚，公开恋情后不都被打得残血了。“  
”你也知道！“说时迟那时快，下一秒他的后脑勺一凉，又被自家老板反手狠狠拍了一下，”那还不给我把皮绷紧点，当我不知道你的那些破事，我先把话放在这儿，你要是被人拍到还让我给你收拾烂摊子，看我不......“

台风将来的上海，走廊尽头的落地窗上水汽弥漫，窗外被夜色包裹的摩天高楼，宛如荒漠上的沙丘，狂风一吹就会消散得无影无踪。邵怡冰一时有些触景生情，直接越过了身后的前男友，径自朝人群中的某个角落走去。  
被她锁定的目标对象，那个方才忍不住失声嗤笑了她和她的男伴的小姑娘，明显有些措手不及，结结巴巴地看着她，”你，你想干什么？“  
“你有去看夏翀的新片吗？”  
什么？对方被问得一头雾水，“没有啊，不是今天零点才上映嘛，而且有夏翀在，一看就是烂片哎！”  
坏了，怎么把心里话说出来了，万一对方是夏翀的粉丝咋办，小姑娘连连摆手，“不不不，我的意思是，点映的口碑好像不太好，不过具体质量如何，看了才知道嘛！”  
当未来世界的外星黑暗势力突袭地球，上海成为了人类最后的希望。能将一部科幻外壳下包裹的末日爱情故事讲述得如此昏沉乏味，导演的功力明显还有待提高。  
相比于电影的索然无趣，幕后主创的情感八卦更让人有讨论的欲望，当看到狂风乱作也吹不起男主角夏翀那一头厚重的韩式刘海时，空荡的电影院里，许笑微先是爆发出一阵惊天动地的狂笑，继而又没头没脑地突然发问道，“哎你说，孟纤纤现在会不会后悔，当初选了夏翀？”  
“难道后悔的不应该是夏翀？”顶级流量抛弃偶像自觉，决然公开恋情的举动不仅在当时石破天惊，两年后回头再看，也和自毁长城没有两样。赌上了自己的璀璨星途只为博得佳人一笑，堪称是近年来娱乐圈最打动人心的爱情故事，“夏翀都还没说后悔，怎么也轮不上孟纤纤吧？”  
”真的是这样么？“对于邵怡冰的不以为然，女明星只顾着缓缓摇头，笑得一脸的高深莫测。

“不过是一部电影的失利而已，为什么会让人觉得，孟纤纤会后悔当初选了夏翀？”  
”因为此一时彼一时。“当被提问的人还站在原地呆若木鸡的时候，肖昀见已经率先出来替自己的工作人员解了围，”或许提问的人觉得，孟纤纤当年选择夏翀，放弃了另一个人，是一个很短视的决定。“  
短视，很有趣的形容词，“这么高的评价，看来你也觉得被孟纤纤放弃的那个人，真的很好。”  
邵怡冰意味深长地看向肖昀见，从对方口中得到了一个肯定的答案。  
“没错，很好很真诚，可以说是，”他几乎是不假思索地答道，“年少有为。”

“Ok，最后一个问题，”并没有在这个回答上多作纠结，女子抛出了今晚的最后一个疑问，“我们以前应该不认识吧，这位小姐，为什么看起来好像对我本人有些成见？”  
她特意强调了“本人”这两个字，听出前女友语气不善的肖昀见正想继续劝和，不成想这回倒轮到自己的宣传先一步跳了起来，“是啊，那又怎么样？谁让你昨天在摄影棚里这么说肖老师的！”  
昨天杂志拍摄红衣女也在？一言激起千层浪，众人无不交头接耳议论起来，不知是谁突然恍然大悟，反应过来，“哦，我记起了，你就是昨天在现场批评肖老师的成片难看，姿势僵硬，毫无镜头感，与其盲目追求个性，不如先琢磨一下怎么把糖水片拍好的那个人？”  
倒是也不用把她的评价记得这么具体，不出预料地从彼此的脸上看到了如出一辙的尴尬表情，肖昀见轻咳一声，小声问道，“真的有那么糟糕吗？”  
他问得真诚，邵怡冰也回答得恳切，“作为新人，在天分不足拍摄经验不够的前提下，表现欠佳也很正常。”

3

等到两人走进走廊尽头的那个房间，肖昀见低头看了一下手表，发现不知不觉中已经凌晨四点了，一夜即将过去。  
他虽然不知道凌晨四点的LA是什么样子，但拜今夜的奇遇所赐，也算是领略过凌晨四点的上海。  
房间里的遮光窗帘被牢牢拉上，只留了浅浅一角，透出窗外依旧墨色深黑的天色。外面的雨好像下得更加大了，不出意外，又是寸步难行只能足不出户的一天。  
”啊！“  
身后蓦地响起一声轻呼，他本能地循声看去，发现是邵怡冰想从包里拿出手机，谁知刚一动，就感觉到手腕上传来钻心的疼痛，低头细看，竟然已经肿了一大片。  
现在的小孩子还真是，连被人拒绝后不依不挠的脾气都如出一辙，拦人只会抓手，他听到她忍不住小声咕哝道。

”别动！“肖昀见及时叫住了对方手上不安分的动作，然后轻车熟路地从客厅里找出医药箱，再从冰柜里取出了一盒冰块，简易地做了一个冰袋，”你的手需要先镇静冷敷，如果没用，再打电话给前台找医生过来。“  
他三五下就在女子的右手手腕上扎好一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，手腕冰冰凉凉的触觉传到中枢神经，让对方的脸色立刻和缓些许，”多谢。“  
”你要看什么？我帮你。”肖昀见帮忙把手机从包里拿出来，谁知刚一按亮屏幕，就看到上百条未接的讯息和来电显示，着实吓了他一跳。  
“没什么，突然想起来，零点发布了今年的金九封面，想看看feedback。”  
看到肖昀见一副拿到烫手山芋的反应，邵怡冰不由哑然失笑，接着又有些百感交集，作为时尚界每年的重头戏之一，自家杂志社金九封面发布当天的凌晨时分，她居然没有和其他同事一起留在北京总部，簇拥在主编的身边，惴惴不安地倒数计时，并早早预留好庆功的香槟。  
而是和前男友共处一室，千言万语，也不知该从何说起。  
快速平复了一下心绪，邵怡冰就着高举的手机屏幕快速浏览了一遍未接的讯息，果不其然，大多都和凌晨刚发布的金九封面有关，几乎每一条都在恭喜MC成功赢下今年业内的金九battle。  
对此，她并没有太大的情绪起伏，意料之中的胜利，这次他们请来影坛女皇于堇出山，怎么想都会slay全场，一骑绝尘。  
“反响如何？”肖昀见忍不住关切了一句，只见女子嘴角含笑，将主编祁廉的语气模仿得活灵活现。“很好，毕竟，花了好多钱呢！”

趁着对方坐下来翻阅信息的空档，肖昀见的目光先是在房间里漫无目的地徘徊了一圈，在前女友腰椎两侧的手术疤痕，和自己的镜头表现力两个问题上纠结了一会儿后，最后还是决定挑一个更轻松的话题作为开场白，“你也玩滑板吗？”  
他指着落地窗下侧靠着的一个崭新的滑板，投去好奇探究的目光。  
”不是，前段时间我在LA偶然逛到了一家滑板店，于是随便挑了一个，打算送人。“邵怡冰摇头否认，接着嘴角露出一丝浅笑，”我认识一个小朋友，除了谈恋爱，人生第二重要的事，就是玩滑板了。“  
她起身走到窗边，用没有受伤的左手将滑板翻转，更好地展示给对方看，而肖昀见则默默比划起滑板上的花纹，猜想着这块滑板的归属者，可能曾经是一位专业的模特，有着出色的镜头表现力，和一双灿如星辰的眼睛。  
也许还曾让她，用掉了一生只有一次的犯错机会。  
久别经年，前女友于肖昀见而言永远都是一本高深难懂的书，以前他凭借着自己对她的了解和想象，努力想要为对方勾勒指引出前行的方向。可直到多年之后他才蓦然惊觉，他曾经替邵怡冰设想过的那些未来，她早在遇见他之前就已经一一走完。  
早在月初的私人晚宴上他就发现，记忆中那个永远不苟言笑，严肃沉默的甲方代表，今时今日在人精扎堆的时尚圈里也能混得风生水起，迎来送往，应答自如，仿佛彻底改头换面，在不变的皮囊下入住了一个全新的灵魂。  
但当曾经的恋人真的近在咫尺，他又觉得好像一切都没有改变。  
昔年初见时，嘉陵江边，他从她的身上感受到的某种骨子里深刻的寂寞，人间久别后再见，也依旧没有褪去半分。  
说来也是奇怪，明明两个人年少时共同向往过的一切，事业，金钱，地位，都正一点一点被他们攥到了手心，甚至在彼此的身边也不缺乏爱意、陪伴和守护，可即使如此，他们似乎也还是没有感到心满意足的快乐。  
生命中曾经触手可及的美好珍贵，如同夏天的风，除了给予他们继续向前，期待下一个四季轮回的理由，吹过了就是彻底的过去，什么都不会剩下。

不知过了多久，等到确认前女友手腕上的伤势没有大碍后，肖昀见不多停留，起身告辞，就在他推门而出的一刹那，邵怡冰却突然叫住了他。  
“那枚戒指，”她迟疑了一下，“你还留着吗？”  
唐念琛不止一次明敲侧击地试探过邵怡冰，为何对分手多年的前男友倾尽全力，试图帮对方解决合约上的纠纷，是不是对人家还余情未了，旧情难忘？  
“那根本不像你，你最怕和过去牵扯不清了，可对Sean你却居然没有选择袖手旁观。“

半个月前的加州夏夜，多说多错的Ako彻底放弃了给自己和干妹妹挽尊，主动请缨去厨房盯着晚餐的准备。而邵怡冰则抱膝坐在泳池边，百无聊赖地坐等开饭。  
她没坐多久，唐大少也走了过来，随意挑了身旁的一个空地坐下，大大咧咧地脱掉鞋子，把脚浸在冰冰凉凉的水池里，发出一声惬意的叹息。  
“我很好奇，你想弥补他什么，不要告诉我，当年你也对他始乱终弃？“  
月初在芬兰的湖畔，将吉他弹得曲不成调的人，他明明从她的身上感受到了某种清晰可辨的失望情绪，但不等将安慰友人的话语措词完毕，转眼间，对方又和自己在加州的晚风里并肩而坐，谈笑风生。  
唐念琛边自愧不如地感慨着邵小姐功力高深，边递给对方一杯热饮。果脯的甜蜜后劲绵长，让邵怡冰手上的这杯杏仁茶，喝来更觉得索然无味。  
前尘往事早已入土，如她的老师所言，她对肖昀见所做的一切，或许从一开始就是越界。

如果不是春末从云南探班回来后，一时心血来潮去考古了前男友参加选秀比赛时的视频资料，邵怡冰大概也不会无意间在某个一闪即过的镜头里，看到了那个人手上闪烁的光芒。  
放大倍数，她看到他的左手中指上，戴着一枚材质简单的开口戒，戒面的花型镂空设计得别有巧思，一朵含苞欲放的莲花，在被旋转倒置半周后，花瓣低垂的轮廓就如同少女飘扬的裙摆，天真烂漫，别有童趣。  
其时他们桥归桥路归路，四季也早已轮转过了一周，不出意外余生岁月都不会再有交集的两个人，他却戴着昔年他送给她的戒指，走上了万人瞩目的舞台。  
无物结同心，烟花不堪剪，在看到戒指的一刹那，她想起了少年时代祁廉教过她的一句旧诗，对于她过往的小半人生，无异于一语成谶的预言。

“喂喂喂，你就这么一走了之，好像也和始乱终弃没什么区别嘛！”唐念琛连连摇头，继而发自内心地问她，“你难道从不感到后悔么，怡冰？”  
当年她如果愿意放下心里的执念，就不会不告而别，让某个无辜的少年画地为牢，陷入自我怀疑的爱恨纠葛之中不可自拔。  
同样的，她若是能在所爱之人的身旁多停留一刻，后来发生的一切或许都会变得不同。  
自知这个问题在友人眼中不值一提，但每一次，唐大少都要不厌其烦地问上一遍，”贺奕不是和你说，Sean还没有答应他么，所以......“  
“他会答应的，”在轻柔的晚风中，邵怡冰蓦然起身，笃定地回答道，“昀见和我一样，都更喜欢命运明码标价的馈赠。”  
对着山间随风摇曳的灿烂灯火，她发出了微不可查的叹息，”我只希望，我和他，无论我们的人生走到了哪一段路，都可以永远不用再回头吧。“

4

”留着，在重庆家里，“对于定情信物的去向何处，前女友问得突然，肖昀见听了也着实愣了一下，低头仔细回想了片刻，有些犹豫，”可能在，不过记不太清了，怎么了？“  
”没什么，只是突然想到，我有一个朋友，把前女友分手时退还给他的项链一直收在书房的抽屉里，所以好奇你会怎么处理那枚戒指。”  
漫长的铺垫后，在新的一天即将到来之际，他们终于聊回了一些前任重逢后该讨论的常见话题，“昀见，为什么你从来都不问我，当初为什么和你分手？”  
她本以为和自己一样，他也只不过将那段过去的恋情，当作了人生旅途中短暂的邂逅，所以昔年话别时也表现得一样的坦然从容。直到看到他将那枚定情的戒指戴到了左手中指上后，才后知后觉地发现，或许还存在其他的解释，“你难道就不好奇，我当年是要去做什么才......”  
“所以，你当时想做的事，现在已经做完了吗？”  
肖昀见的语气平静，望向她的眼神更是温柔，让邵怡冰不禁想起了最初在某本电子刊的封面上看到他时，写在名字下方的那一行标题。  
不问来路，只问归处。  
时过境迁，他不问前因，只是还在意最后的结果。

闻言她点了点头，没有急着回答，而是转身回到卧室，从床头柜的抽屉里也取出了一件东西，隔空抛了过去。  
而在看清前女友抛给自己的东西后，肖昀见面露讶异，却没有得到进一步的解释。  
这次换成邵怡冰终于扔掉了手里的烫手山芋，在最后朝着前男友莞尔一笑后，她轻轻关上了房门。  
留下只身站在门外的肖昀见，独自望着手心平躺的那朵太阳花，眼中划过无限的思量。

酒店房门关上的刹那，邵怡冰如释重负地松了口气，而此时她的手机铃声突然响起，她顺手接起了一通越洋电话。  
“我去，接得那么快，你不是在上海嘛，通宵party，这么开心？”  
电话那头传来唐大少不无讶异的声音，随后不等她回答，他就无缝衔接了自己早上五点在丰州市场看海胆拍卖的感人事迹，得意洋洋地炫耀说可有意思了，问她有没有兴趣来日本见识一下。  
凌晨五点的海胆拍卖，邵怡冰觉得自己恐怕是无福消受，“好啊，如果上海的台风没把我吹走的话，我就来日本找你玩。”  
对于她模棱两可的敷衍态度，对方显然并不满意，”我早就说了嘛，没事去什么上海，上周你直接从LA和我一起回日本，不就好了嘛。“  
是啊，早知道就不来上海了，如果她当时直接飞回北京，现在应该已经和老师成功和解，正在开香槟庆祝胜利。  
虽然坚持让自己来上海走一趟的人也是祁廉，除了给缪斯女神许笑微庆祝生日外，他也希望自己能亲临现场，眼见为实，再确定前男友的镜头表现力到底合不合格。

导致邵怡冰和祁廉不欢而散的那次编辑会议上，重点讨论了MC电子刊的后续发展。那时她才知道，祁廉想和肖昀见合作的，不是现在流行的找几个当红流量随便拍拍，然后让粉丝买单个几百万的电子刊，而是从纸刊平行转变的彻底创新。  
那是祁廉的恩师纪央曾经开创的模式，却因为找不到合适的封面明星，吸引到足够的品牌广告，只办了一期就被迫搁浅。  
平心而论，她完全可以理解老师想替心上人完成夙愿的迫切心情，但是，即使祁廉已经提前声明，最重要的品牌广告的投资部分不成问题，暗示她如果继续反对，作为广告部的负责人，在这项议题的参与上已经超越了应有的职责权限，但邵怡冰还是坚持在会议上投出了反对票。  
”怡冰，你越界了。“  
当时的她，不仅无视了主编的警告，相反还随手从助理编辑的文件夹里，抽出几张当事者往期的写真大片，重重地甩到众人面前，不无讥诮地反驳道，”凭什么，就凭这些千篇一律，乏善可陈的糖水片？“  
细数肖昀见出道以来所有的杂志拍摄，她竟然只从最初的那封电子刊的双人封面里，看到了那个人深藏在眼底的微妙情绪，和镜头下满溢的故事感。  
其他时候，无一例外的，从摄影师越凝的角度去看，她的前男友，都是美则美矣，却没有灵魂的完美假人。

“现在想想，当时会上祁廉反复提醒我越界，其实是提醒我不要将私人的情绪代入到工作中。”  
一夜未睡，邵怡冰的大脑却比平常时候来得更加清醒。  
”所以Sean的镜头表现力到底如何啊，“不同于日夜无光的上海，在东瀛清冽的海风中，唐念琛一边享用着鲜美的海胆大餐，一边不忘关心起友人的台风天探班之行，”是不是看到前男友站在面前，一下子觉得对方也没有想象中的那么糟糕？“  
不，亲眼所见产生的视觉冲击力可比平面照片来得大多了，再被问一次，她也觉得自己还是会毫不犹豫地投上反对票，“我看了一下午的拍摄，只有一张可以，还是我自己拍的，你觉得这样真的ok吗？”

邵怡冰按下快门的那一刻，台风的威力已经扫荡到了上海，拍摄即将结束，窗外却突然雷声大作，风雨交加，棚内人员跑动混乱一片，纷纷探头确认能否安全撤离。  
而原本处于镜头绝对焦点的那个人，却随手捡起了满地飘落的摄影道具，不慌不忙地走到了露台上。  
环顾了一遍四周，在确认没有人注意自己后，他背对着人群和镜头，朝着风雨夜色，奋力扔出了手中的纸飞机。


	8. 归还世界给你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.8】

1

城中村小吃街旁的小巷里，两旁的按摩店大多是二三十平的小房间，猩红的窗帘虚虚遮掩着门口的玻璃推门，窗帘上晃动着站起来的妖娆身影，透过半人高的门缝，可以窥见一排搭在沙发上的大腿。  
凌晨十二点，坐在按摩店门口的大姐意兴阑珊地玩着手机里的开心消消乐，却每每在路过的行人稍有意地放慢脚步时敏锐地停下手上的动作，媚笑着招揽生意。  
“新来的大学生，一米六五，模样乖。”

可是就在抬起头的那一刻她就愣住了，在这条街上做了几十年的皮肉生意，见惯了从大牌档吃完烧烤夜宵过来，面色绯红头发凌乱、话匣子里混着浓厚酒气的混混嫖客，却是从未见识过如眼前这般仪容端正的男人，深圳高温四十度的夏天里穿着整整齐齐的西装三件套，鼻梁上架着一副金丝眼镜，气质不凡，颜值也高，瞧上去分明比附近商务区写字楼里出没的金领们还要清贵。  
这样的绝品，即使是在她彼时青春年少亲身上阵接客时也没有遇到过，虽说人不可貌相，可她本能地觉得对方会摸到这里来八成是因为走岔了路，退一万步讲，就算他真的要找女人，也该去那些高级会所，才算是合理。  
“你好，我找人。”对方单手推了推眼镜，从手机里调出一张照片，“阿莲在吗？”

作为整条花街上收费最高的小姐，明明才到平时的工作时间，阿莲却已经迅速卸掉了脸上厚重的妆容，只剩下一张苍白疲惫的脸，和随着面部肌肉的活动时隐时现的淡淡细纹。  
她的五官谈不上精致，身材也很瘦小，谁也想不到妆后的阿莲会是靓绝花街的红牌姑娘。听到有客人指明点她时，阿莲手上正全神贯注地做着精细的活，在指甲上镶上一颗颗的水钻。她不耐烦被人打断，所以头也不回就回绝了上门的生意，“我不是说了嘛，我今晚有客人，不出台了。”  
“可是，”进来叫人的小姐妹没有立刻离开，反倒有些犹豫地在屋内来回打量，“妈咪说，来的是个大帅哥，指明点你，一出手就是这个数。”  
小菊虚虚地比了个手势，不等阿莲瞠目结舌，坐在她对面的客人先一步笑了起来，“莲姐，看来你的行情很好啊。“  
那人一边调侃，一边漫不经心地吐了个烟圈。

冉冉上升的烟雾将屋内原本就昏黄暧昧的灯光衬托得更加朦胧，呆立良久，小菊这才看清阿莲今晚特意腾出时间接待的客人，居然是个和她们差不多年纪的年轻女人，面容清丽，眉梢间洋溢的风情却悄悄勾住了别人的心，“做完了吗？”小菊的耳畔响起一个轻柔的嗓音，在静夜中幽幽响起，让她足足愣住三秒，才意识到对方问的是阿莲手上美甲的进度。  
“这位，小姐，”小菊讷讷地开口，话一出口就意识到自己的称呼很有歧义，可看着对方身上的衣着打扮，又不确定是否是真的冒犯了她，“对，对不起，我不是那个意思.....”  
“不要在意，再说，你也没叫错，”客人对着小菊露出了一个善解人意的微笑，“我以前和你们莲姐一样，怎么说，高级公关？”

阿莲丢下手上的活计瞪眼捶她，在女人们的笑闹声里，祁廉撩开猩红的窗帘，推门而入后，一眼就锁定了自己此行要寻找的目标。  
即使来的时候已经做好了一些心理准备，但乍一见面，眼前的场面还是让他有些措手不及。  
夏夜的风燥热不堪，他的心腹下属，得意高徒，大概是嫌天气太热穿得清凉，一件黑色蕾丝吊带，搭配着黑色皮裙、渔网袜和露趾凉鞋，又俗又艳，单从衣着上来看，花街按摩店的所有小姐们加起来都没有她暴露的职业特征明显。  
同样吸引人眼球的，还有她十指上新鲜出炉的亮片粉晶，在夜色中，一点一点，闪烁着迷离的光。

在看到来人是祁廉的那一瞬间，邵怡冰和对面的阿莲一样不禁当即瞳孔地震，失声惊叫道，“祁老师，你怎么会来这儿？”  
她下意识地收起了脸上的笑意，立刻摆出乖巧的姿态，放下搭在沙发上晃悠的腿，并掐灭了手上的烟，而祁廉则不声不响，只是脱下了外套丢到沙发上，冷冷地抛下一句，“先穿上，出来再说。”然后就头也不回地离开了烟气缭绕的房间。  
他一向清白自律，常年出入的又都是严格禁烟的高级餐厅，没有人会轻易犯他的忌讳，而在过去近二十年的尽心教导中，他自问也从未教过自己的学生如何抽烟。

即使被顶头上司和授业老师在红灯区的犯罪现场抓个正着，但秉持着做事有始有终的宗旨，邵怡冰在离开按摩店前，依然不忘把身上几乎所有的现金都一股脑地塞到阿莲手上，“抱歉啊，今天谢谢你陪我了，至于这套衣服，我就先穿回去了？”  
“哎呀哎呀，这话说的，和我也这么见外，”阿莲忙不迭地把钱塞了回去，好奇又忐忑地瞥向此时背对她们站着的男人，“男朋友？”  
进花街前，阿莲在市区的几家高档ktv做过“高级公关”，不是没见过所谓事业有成的精英人士，只消一眼就能看出对方身上散发出的久居上位生人勿近的气势，越小姐现在交往着这样的极品熟男，难怪不打算吃大明星的回头嫩草，“我看明明是你的行情比较好。”她笑着揶揄道。

“你想多了，他以前是我的老师，现在是我的老板。”类似的问题被问过太多遍，导致邵怡冰眼皮也不用抬，官方回复张口即来。  
“那谁知道以后会不会变成你老公？”阿莲嘻嘻笑着。  
“不可能，他呀，应该不会成为任何女人的老公，”邵怡冰挑了挑眉，眼神却选择在夜色中的那道背影上逗留。有匪君子，如松如竹，让她不由联想起了巴黎晚风中曾目送过的相似一幕，还顺口引用了一句那位的情敌当年回复粉丝示爱时说过的金句良言。  
“你不知道，我十二岁那年他就在我们全家面前出过柜了，所以你觉得，还有没有这个可能？”

2

两个美女你来我往地杵在按摩店门口依依惜别许久，等到差不多把街上路人的目光都吸引过来了，邵怡冰才终于成功把钱送了出去。  
和阿莲挥手告别后，她慢吞吞地走到祁廉的身侧，若无其事地问道，“老师你不是在北京吗，怎么突然来了深圳？”  
其实她更想问的是，大晚上的，祁廉怎么会来城中村的花街上闲逛，不会真的是想找个顺眼的小姐共度良宵吧？他又是哪里受刺激了，是因为纪央，还是马上要上他们杂志十月刊封面的August小朋友？  
恋恋浮生，只为情色，大佬的口味几十年如一日的专一不变，对骨架小长卷发又自由不羁的美少年情有独钟，可是时间是无法为某个美好事物的存在而停下的，这也就注定纪央不会在任何一个少年的身侧久留。  
不过大概是和年轻人争风吃醋的想法安在自己的老师身上实在是太过惊悚，一念及此，邵怡冰就忍不住打了个寒颤，拼命把这个想法从脑子里甩掉。

“那你呢，你给HR的请假条上写的理由是回香港复诊。”不得不说，邵怡冰的这身打扮很得欢场女子的精髓，回去的一路上都有路人不时向他们行着注目礼，对此祁廉微微皱眉，没说什么，却把手臂虚挽在女子的肩后，作出保护的姿态。  
“没错啊，可我临时接到徐岩的电话，说是最近那里太乱了，怕有人趁机混水摸鱼，让我暂时别回去，等局势太平一点他再帮我预约。“邵怡冰理直气壮地为自己辩护着，“幸好我之前把香港的物业都出手了，天有不测风云，这次倒也算是我运气好。”  
塞翁失马焉知非福，此前她一度为自己的冲动行事而有小小的懊悔，但如今看来反倒是因祸得福。  
她边说边想脱掉披在身上的西装外套，奇怪，祁廉今年是太忙忘了定做夏装么，怎么偏偏穿了一件这么厚的来南方出差？

她的爪子蠢蠢欲动，在撞上老师看过来的严厉眼神后又默默缩回，”本来想直接回北京销假上班的，结果走之前突然想起来城中村那一片马上要被政府改造拆掉了，渺渺让我尽快把原来留在房子里的东西都收拾走。“她停顿了一下，仰头摆出一副无辜的表情，于情于理她都该走这一趟的，毕竟连被牢牢困在往事里的人都已经得到解救，她也没道理处理不好自己当年留下的烂摊子，“早知道当初就应该坚持让他把房子卖给我，不然这次拆迁我还可以大赚一笔。”  
”所以你就干脆住在那里，还把保镖都打发走了，半夜三更一个人去红灯区？“祁廉却丝毫不为她的漂亮说辞所动，一针见血地提醒她行为里的漏洞，”这样，好像也没有比你留在香港更安全一点吧。“

为了防止越描越黑，邵怡冰选择乖乖闭嘴，就当她漫无边际地猜想着今晚会被祁廉拉到深圳的哪家酒店入住时，却发现对方不声不响地竟原路返回，又把她带回了那套老房子里。  
随着拆迁时限的一天天临近，这一带的居民楼几乎都是人去楼空，被薛渺修过无数次的楼道灯自然也彻底罢工，伸手不见五指的黑暗中，邵怡冰只顾着一门心思地跟在祁廉身后走，没踉跄了几步，前方就突然伸过来一只手，悄然将她的右手握紧。  
和少年时刻冒着热气的手心不同，祁廉的手心很凉，肌肤相触的瞬间，邵怡冰本能地收回了发散的思绪，”对不起，这么晚了还让你送我回来。“她信誓旦旦地保证道，”你放心，我会尽快回北京的。“

平心而论，最近她的行事确实失序太久，自从上个月在编辑会议上和祁廉大吵一架不欢而散后，从加州到上海，两个人已经差不多快冷战了一个月的时间。  
而距离上一次在对方面前表现得如此任性，已经过去了快二十年的光阴，她把自己打扮成失足少女的样子，便默许心性也随之变得幼稚，邵怡冰有些后悔，”阿莲以前是住在隔壁的邻居，曾经帮忙当过我的模特，我这次回来去花街，就是和她叙叙旧，看她过得好不好。“  
“那她过得好吗？”  
“应该还行，她以前在KTV上班，虽然钱多，但是管理严格还要喝酒，按摩店的管理就宽松很多，还能挑挑客人，不接快餐只接包夜，白天还能出去逛逛街，这么说来倒是比我要自由多了。”  
糟糕，一不小心就在授业恩师面前把心里话说出口的前“高级公关”，慌忙岔开话题，“而且你看她的美甲是不是比外边店里做的还要好，以后等年龄大了还可以转行去开美甲店。”

说话的一会儿功夫他们已经走到了顶楼，祁廉接过邵怡冰手上的钥匙，打开那扇笨重的铁门，而她则犹自不觉地跟在后头继续絮絮说道，”这衣服也是我借她的穿的，以前我们也常这样换着打扮，阿莲那时租的是一个二居室，一个房间专门被她拿来当衣帽间。“  
她叹了口气，“哪个女孩子不爱打扮，阿莲当初做这一行也是因为年纪小被男人骗了，还好她现在学乖了，知道男人大多都是靠不住的，一心赚钱不谈感情，以后应该会过得轻松些。”  
追溯起这些发生在别人身上的琐碎往事，邵怡冰的口气轻松平淡，并没有表现出太多高高在上的怜悯，那些发生在风月场上的不堪过去对阿莲而言，至少还有一个身不由己的起因，不像自己，从始至终都是心甘情愿的沉溺，她想拥抱阿莲，也更想有人能拥抱自己，“其实也没什么，都是过去……”

她的话音未落，走在前方的祁廉却蓦然停下了脚步，转身遥遥注视着她，不发一言，眼中却闪过千钧的意味，让她一时哑口。

3

“在阿布扎比的拍摄还顺利吗，听说这次是VG为银十准备的特别企划？”  
高级定制的西服店里，人称时尚圈第一颜值担当的杂志主编，一改平时工作状态下的正容端立，闲适地坐在沙发上，和站在前方试衣的年轻人你来我往地聊起些许闲淡碎语，“早上过来前刚和Angelica通了电话，她告诉我说，你下个月去米兰时装周的schedule已经订好了？”  
“差不多是，”对方本想抬手摸一摸鼻尖，却在裁缝师傅绷直的皮尺下收回了自己下意识的小动作，“虽然还有差不多一个月，但现在就开始有些紧张。”  
“哦？”祁廉闻言，笑着多问了一句，对于看秀本身就是工作必选项的时尚主编来说，年轻人的这个论调在他听来可以说是久违的新奇，“因为是第一次去吗？”  
年轻人则明显被问得有些不好意思，“不瞒您说，这也是我第一次去欧洲。”  
命运一朝翻覆，去年今日正在剧组里顶着酷暑烈日，汗流浃背地吊着威亚飞来飞去的小新人，如今就摇身一变，收到了高奢品牌大中华区独一无二的特邀入场券，被众星捧月地送上通往了名利场的绚烂花路。  
这样的故事几乎时时刻刻都在发生，听来无甚稀奇，虽然主角常换，故事的精髓却不改分毫，祁廉听了十来年也还未感到厌烦，因而在那个当下，他只是透过视线前方的穿衣镜，朝着镜中人踌躇满志的年轻面庞，展露出一个鼓励和安慰并存的笑容。

从西服店出来后，祁廉回到了rosewood。虽然生在北京长在北京，可一年到头他的大部分时间都在全世界各地奔波，连回北京都习惯去住酒店，觉得比请人专门打理维护一套房子要方便得多。  
露台套房的衣帽间里，助理Jane尽职尽责地询问着主编接下来的行程安排，”下个月去纽约时装周的行程都settle好了，米兰和巴黎那边也在等待我们的回复。“  
“怡冰还没有回来吗？”  
哪壶不开提哪壶，被问个正着的Jane心中本能地咯噔一声，虽然已经过了听到魔鬼主编们踩着高跟鞋走进办公室都会发抖的菜鸟时期，但她还是不敢轻易和老板搭话，生怕自己言多必失，她硬着头皮答道，“是，Luna说邵小姐在上海的台风过境后就直接飞去了香港，说是去看病。”  
“是回养和复诊？”祁廉了然，没有继续追问，“那就帮我订一张最快去香港的机票。”

“好的，”记录完指示的Jane丝毫不觉自己还有工作没有确认，正欲告辞，没走两步又突然折返，把一个包装精致的礼盒放在衣柜上，”这是肖昀见的工作室给您的礼物，谢谢您对他们艺人的照顾。“  
盒子不大，祁廉直接动手拆开了丝带，发现里面静静躺着一个牛皮钱包，款式低调，做工讲究，虽然不知是不是出自艺人的授意，但今夏追星追到疯狂的助理还是两眼放光，见缝插针地夸赞起男神的体贴用心，”哇，他们很贴心哎，知道主编你的钱包已经用了很久了，所以送了一个新的来。"  
祁廉却不置可否，长时间在时尚象牙塔里浸染，他已经习惯时刻老练地把自己包装起来，不会轻易流露心底真正的情绪。他将盒子重新合上，“替我写张thank you card，谢谢他们的礼物，我很喜欢。”  
说完，他动手从衣架上取下一件衬衫，看了一眼后却又挂了回去，”下个月我只去纽约，后面的行程你都不用替我安排，all my private time。“  
每年的九月，圈里的人都像候鸟一样，成群结伴地飞到世界各地的衣香鬓影中去，可他却好像已经过了对此等盛事感到兴奋的年纪。不像当年他第一次随纪央去美国出差时，在十几个小时的长途飞机上一杯一杯地喝着香槟，心脏剧烈跳动到无法轻易入眠。

助理走后，在衣帽间的华服如云中继续停顿了片刻，祁廉突然想起来除了参加米兰时装周外，纪央好像还帮那个年轻人预定了集团年度慈善晚宴的位子，如果消息靠谱，某个品牌到时会借出价值十万的条纹拼接西装，人靠衣装，只要时尚资质不是真的差到无可救药，终归还是人穿衣服，而不是衣服穿人。  
历来在衣着打扮上十分讲究的MC编辑总监，最后注意力落在了一件看上去平平无奇的hoodie上，不是大牌，也不是联名设计的限量款，叠整齐后放到脚边的行李箱里，大概是觉得自己接下来只是出门遛弯一趟，连衬衫都懒得再穿。  
祁廉是被纪央一手培养成长的接班人，时尚圈的年轻一代里没有人比他更懂穿搭，在过去的十多年里他也没有辜负前辈和外界的期待，无论走到何处都将自己收拾得一丝不苟，连十年如一日地用着同一个旧钱包，在杂志专访的记者笔下，都只会念他惜旧又长情的好处。  
却很少有人知道，一个主编，当他阅遍了世界的风景，拥有过最梦幻的经历，那些常人看来仿佛电影般奇妙而广袤的体验，在他的眼中不过是生活的常态。他交往过最有趣的人，却始终没有找到一个可以分享情绪的对象，于是只能将最终一切的出口都化作一支笔杆。  
相比于站在人生导师的角度，尽情展示因为阅历带来的优雅和复杂，如果可以，他更希望可以除掉身上所有无用的装饰，也许会让自己变得平庸又黯淡，但至少也可以彻底逃离没有终点的寂寞和孤独。

4

“我们就这么站在这里？”祁廉望着自己身后呆呆站着的人，好心地提出建议，“不请我进去参观一下你以前住过的地方？”  
邵怡冰听到老师这么说，反而犹豫起来，她记得之前某家国际高端连锁酒店开幕的时候，邀请了很多嘉宾入住，而酒店公关再三嘱咐再三强调，祁主编的房间里绝不可以有任何瑕疵，连一根头发都不能有。  
“还是算了吧，里面全是灰，我这两天只是把卧室简单打扫了一下。”邵怡冰小声答道，但没等她推脱几句，对方就收回了放在她身上的目光，轻车熟路地走了进去。

祁廉最后来到厨房，在水槽里拿起一只空的马克杯。“我这次回北京之后会搬回原来的公寓住，住的时间长了，说不定也会变得难以下脚。”离开北京之前，除了米兰和巴黎的邀约外，祁廉让助理同时退掉的还有rosewood的酒店套房。  
他拉开半扇冰箱，从里面取出一盒枫糖牛乳，倒到杯子里，“我这次来深圳之前，笑微刚帮我拍下了一幅画。”自此之后的岁岁年年，他都期待着能坐在家里的书房，对着墙上的油画，回忆起自己曾经听到过的最动人的旋律。  
那幅画得来不易，原本是刚刚产后复出的女星苏恬为这次的慈善晚宴在网上捐出的义卖藏品，许笑微知道他志在必得，就派工作室的助理临时注册了一个小号把画拍了下来，权当是送一个顺水人情，丝毫不考虑如果前前男友的新婚太太真的和传闻中的一样刺头，只怕会把此举视为不折不扣的挑衅。

“什么画你那么喜欢？”这下连邵怡冰都感到好奇。  
祁廉笑而不语，他不会告诉她，他之所以对那幅画情有独钟，不是因为画作本身的艺术价值，更不是为了替纪央的集团筹办的活动捧场，他想要它，纯粹只是因为一个名字。  
“Liebesfreud”，出自一首小提琴的名曲，中文翻译过来叫作“爱之喜悦”。

画如其名，被钉在纤维板上的画布上五彩缤纷，布满了纵横交错、无边无际的线条和颜色，线条和颜色之间也没有主次的区分，但却使观者的眼睛一旦进入画面便久久不能离开，仿佛进入一个三维之外的空间。在看似随意的泼洒中，狂野而富有张力的色彩线条有着自身的逻辑，隐藏着戏剧性的偶然效果，画家仿佛能在移动中即兴而刻意地编排着视觉音乐的节律。  
即使从小被当作职业小提琴手精心培养，但整个少女时代都接受了严苛督训的邵怡冰却对乐器表演始终提不起多大的兴趣，大学毕业退出学校乐团首席的位子后，她的这项技艺虽然没有彻底荒废，但也彻底沦为在社交场上包装自己的武器。  
自然无从得知，在认识她这个人之前，祁廉先认识邵怡冰的，其实是听到那首“爱之喜悦”拉响时的一瞬惊艳。

时光荏苒，到如今他能留下的也只有画和回忆，而不是人，和一颗完整的心。人生如逝水，故人心易变，肖昀见就是个最好的例子，去年在MC的年末盛典上走完红毯后还被主办方安排，和几个网红一起给微商打广告的三十六线小艺人，时过境迁后，也能不由分说地挤掉同行的男演员，以大中华区唯一受邀嘉宾的身份飞去米兰看秀。  
祁廉自感他已不是十五年前那个长着青春痘出现在纪实节目里的自己，那时的少年心藏烈焰，憧憬未来，立志要和小伙伴们一起创办只属于中国人的时尚杂志。而现在接近不惑之年的他，已经可以平静地去接受生命中的所有得到和失去，就连对待自己最引以为豪的学生也是如此，既可以做好一切准备，随时躺平成路迎接她回到自己的身边，也可以再一次目送对方去往另一片天地。  
无法更进一步，不如放她高飞，可惜，他明明觉得自己已经做得如此洒脱，却还是有人对此感到不以为然。

“哎真遗憾，我以为这次我至少可以免费蹭个热搜，”把从前情敌那里抢来的战利品成功送达后，许笑微故作失落地抱怨了一句，“你是打算把画送给怡冰赔罪的？听说之前因为她拒绝品牌对ex的推封，和你在编辑会议上大吵了一架，还真是有意思啊，不过说实话，你对肖昀见那么上心，应该不仅仅是因为背后那位大老板的特别要求吧。”  
“人都有新手期，天分也总是稀有罕见的东西，”祁廉淡淡答道，“你得到的轻易，并不意味着每个人都和你一样，笑微。”  
他的神色转冷，可听到的人却已经打定了主意不吐不快，直接无视了他的警告，“所以，亲手将人送到高处和把照片留在收藏夹中，到底哪一个让你更在意呢，祁主编？”她选择打破砂锅问到底，“但无论如何，你都是真的很在意他们的存在的，对吧？”

或许是吧，虽然祁廉一次都没有直面好友的质问，但他们彼此都对问题的答案心知肚明。诚如好友所言，他将薛渺的硬照好好地保管在portfolio里整整五年，并不完全是出自对于摄影艺术的欣赏，同样的，他不顾反对坚持扶植肖昀见在时尚圈上位，也有着只属于自己的私心。  
某种意义上来说，他确实是个卑劣的人。

5

牛乳在室温下被逐渐放热，祁廉摸着杯壁，觉得温度差不多了，才把杯子推了过去，“怡冰，有一个问题，你好像一直忘记问我。”  
“什么问题？”邵怡冰表面上装得不明所以，心中却隐隐有了预感，她已经长大了，和老师之间无法大方交谈的话题当然有很多，但最难以坦诚的无非就是那一个。  
绑架案已经过去半年多，她的人生也得到重新读档的机会，却从没就当年的真相，想要从始作俑者那里要到一个合理的解释。

“当年明明是我假托越嘉恒的名义写信给你，之后也有无数机会可以告诉你真相，可我却从来都没有试图和你坦白，最后无辜连累你......”  
“那是因为我当初也是一意孤行去了香港，也没有告诉老师我的计划啊，”邵怡冰不等祁廉说完，“当然，我想那时候老师你也是觉得，虽然误打误撞，但我就这么继续当摄影师也挺好的吧。”  
五年前如果没有看到更进一步给嘉恒报仇的可能，不出意外她就会以摄影师的身份开始新的人生，而那样的人生和自我，虽然不如长辈的预期，但在老师的眼中应该也还不算太糟吧。  
“至于一开始你假托嘉恒的名义给我写信，其实我也可以理解啦，”她一口气将牛乳喝光，如痛饮烈酒，“当时我还是个小孩，老师却已经是大人了，说实话，如果当年不是你向我的家人......我想，我大概也找不到像你这么好的英语私教。”  
早在进入时尚圈工作之前，大学时代的祁廉就已经很受欢迎，在北京某家著名英语培训机构担任口语老师的短暂时间里，班上的所有女孩都把他当作男神爱慕，种种轶事至今还在论坛上流传，比如借着讲题请家长等等名义，使出无数无关痛痒的小把戏，只不过是为了要到祁老师的一个电话号码。  
有理有据，设身处地，连当事人也挑不出什么逻辑里的漏洞，就这么被轻易说服，“是啊，若非如此，”祁廉抬手揉了揉对方的头发，”我大概也教不到像你这么出色的学生。“

说完一长串话的邵怡冰暗暗松了口气，握着杯子的手甚至有些脱力，非常庆幸祁廉没有继续在这个话题上刨根究底，不然她应该如何告诉他，自己这些日子以来的心情低落，其实并不完全是因为嘉恒，或是昀见。  
她的所有难过迷茫，不过是因为她发现，在彻底明晰了当年的真相后，她反而不知到底该如何妥善安置自己的感情。  
”有时候，我们自以为的成全和牺牲，其实毫无意义。“  
芬兰湖畔的夏夜，磕磕绊绊地和同行的友人合奏完”falling slowly“，邵怡冰悄然注视着对方左手无名指的空空荡荡，一时心有所感，于是放下怀中的吉他，走到钢琴边，轻轻按下一个黑键，”感情并不是单凭人为的意志就可以随意转移的东西，否则，我现在就应该去爱我的老师。”  
”所以你不能吗？“坐在琴凳上的人，扑闪着密如鸦羽的睫毛，抬起头安静地看着她，”因为他是你的老师？“  
总有人因为困顿于道德和伦常而画地为牢，否则也不会有另一个人平白无故地选择所谓的成全和牺牲，将心比心，对方下意识地将邵怡冰也归入了那一类中。  
“并不仅仅因为他是我的老师，”邵怡冰摇头，”我也不喜欢，去做一件一开始就注定不会成功的事。“  
有些人的爱如飞蛾扑火，即使明知不可能，依然会朝着光亮奋力飞去，不在乎自己是否会因此粉身碎骨。可无论是她还是昀见，他们都不再是那样的人，年少时繁盛的热情消磨殆尽之后，余生岁月，他们都只想要先好好地拥抱自己。  
更何况，当火光尽头出现的那个人是祁廉时，就注定连一丁点的希冀都破碎成空想。因为早在他们相遇之初，他就已经亲口告诉了她最后的答案。  
而她，甚至无法像曾经对待昀见那样，只把老师单纯地当成人生中的一个过客去爱。  
”你们都觉得渺渺勇敢无畏，可当他无法从我这里得到一个他想要的结果的时候，还不是放纵自己去从别人身上得到解救。“邵怡冰抚摸着钢琴的白键，不过这一次她却没有立即选择按下，而是将手指移开，”我和老师之间，停在这里或许才是最好的。“  
只有开始，不会幻灭，这是Nymphaea名字中蕴含的寓意，也是昔年诀别时昀见给她的祝福。不过一晃这么多年过去了，故人再见，旧事重提，他们都不约而同地作出了另一个全新的解读。  
当你期待的爱情如风中的烛火飘摇，从不试图开始，才永远不会幻灭。

6

亲自监督学生喝完睡前安神的饮品后，祁廉无意久留，不过在离开前，他主动提出，想参观一下邵怡冰当年工作过的暗房。  
他们打开尘封多时的房门，工作台上数量众多的摄影器材被防尘罩包裹得严严实实，乍一瞧去颇为壮观，让人忍不住突发奇想，当初穷得走投无路的时候怎么没想到拿几件出去卖掉？  
感觉掀开罩子分分钟就会扬起一阵沙尘暴，邵怡冰一马当先地大步上前，在黑暗中摸索着随手拿了一件，结果居然还是误打误撞地找到了那台她最爱用的contax G2。

“这都是你拍的照片？”另一边，祁廉轻轻拂去照片上的灰尘，看到了年轻时候的阿莲，“薛渺的提议没有错，这么多珍贵的回忆，确实值得你过来一趟把它们都带走。”  
“那也是因为他觉得这些对我来说都很重要啊，”邵怡冰回顾着自己过往的作品，也觉得恍如隔世，“所以我才来了，你知道的，我要是放着不理，恐怕又要让人伤心，实在没必要。”  
她的眼中掠过思量无限，“我这次在上海，见过昀见一面。“  
生硬的转折，但难得听到学生主动向他汇报行程的祁廉，微微颔首，被应证的却是心里的另一个猜测，”难怪，你走之后，他就出手了。“

”我只是给了他一个出手的理由而已，提醒他，即使他不动也还会有别人，不如抓住机会浑水摸鱼，必要时候还有人可以帮忙挡抢，“趁着当事人不在，邵怡冰无所顾忌地推卸责任，”不过等到他真的做了，我反倒感到有些可惜。“  
虽然成大事者不拘小节，恋爱脑在关键时刻更是要命，可一切也要取决于被架在天秤另一端衡量的到底是什么，”如果换作我，恐怕是不舍得就这么抛下对方的，俗话说，易得无价宝，难得有情郎啊......“  
她难得伤春悲秋一回，却没说几句就被老师打断，祁廉的关注点有些偏，”所以你在后悔当初没有带薛渺一起去巴黎？“  
明明是两码事，但邵怡冰没有否认，”如果那时没有......我想我会带渺渺一起走的。“

即使命运的齿轮或许不会因为她的选择而就此改道，在少年身上发生的变故也还是会换一种形式一个不落地发生，但当一个人真的把炽热的感情捧到你的面前，邵怡冰觉得当年的自己应该不会真的舍得拒绝，“其实我不懂，我虽然不能说完全了解昀见，可在我的印象里，他从小家庭幸福父母宠爱，没有受过太多的挫折，待人接物都沉静温和，不应该像现在表现出的那么没有安全感。”  
明明正当盛年，进入娱乐圈也不过才两三年时间，他却仿佛已经决心将所有热烈的爱恨都掩埋在了时光里，然后把自己也锁进高阁。名利与真心的取舍，昔年最是恬淡无争的人似乎从一开始就没有打算给自己留下任何的后路，”希望他的后悔不要来得太快吧，不过如果他的运气够好，说不定事后还可以得到对方的宽恕。“  
祁廉留意到邵怡冰用的词是宽恕，似乎已经笃定了肖昀见的此番动作最终一定无法如愿以偿，”那你觉得他会成功吗？“  
多方势力精心策划的不是一个简简单单的绯闻，莫须有的黑料环环相扣扑朔迷离，一夕如山倾塌，不知会不会就此压垮那个少年单薄清瘦的脊梁，想到最近常驻热搜的某个名字，祁廉更为年轻人蒙上阴影的大好前程感到可惜。  
”连你都这么说了，看来昀见这回真的吸引到了一个个很好的人啊，“邵怡冰轻轻笑了起来，没有错过祁廉的眸中一闪即过的担忧和惋惜，”好人总会有好报的，渺渺的黑料实锤如山，现在不也还好好蹦跶着么，所以结果如何，就让我们拭目以待吧。“

秉持着事不关己高高挂起的原则，邵怡冰没有再就时事多作评论，转而摆弄起手上这台很久不用的相机，盯了半晌后，却又把视线偷偷投向了此刻离她咫尺之遥的那个人身上。  
虽然只有一瞬，但她其实很少像刚才那样，能够准确无误地从老师的身上读到负面的情绪。  
她的老师，永远像一台精密的仪器昼夜不停地运转，不允许负面情绪影响他的判断力，不能让生病影响他的工作节奏，他的生活中甚至不存在任何无效的社交，每一分每一秒都要被最大化地利用。  
虽然面对杂志专访时，他也会适当的示弱，坦诚自己会因为失恋而落泪，会被父母催婚而感到烦恼，并且一直无法摆脱孤独。在这个世界上，助理理解他的生活习惯，编辑熟知他对于内容的审美与要求，却没有人能说上一句真的懂他。  
邵怡冰觉得自己也不能，她甚至不知道祁廉这次突然从北京飞到深圳，凌晨夜半放着手机里爆炸的工作信息不回，在花街上徘徊游荡，又在待拆的老房子里和她闲谈八卦，真的只是为了把旷工多日的下属叫回去继续工作那么简单？

7

”好好的，突然这么看着我干什么？“  
两人不经意的四目相对中，女子有些慌乱地立刻低下了头，”没有，我只是突然想起来，我好像从来都没有给老师你单独拍过一张照片。“  
”如果你愿意，下一次的工作宣传照，我可以安排让你来拍。“祁廉建议道，”如果觉得那样的照片没有办法满足你的创作欲，也可以考虑十月和我一起去西班牙的小岛度假，南部岛上的风光非常不错，特别是日落时分的灯塔，到时候我可以考虑重操旧业，当一回你的模特。“  
只不过作为等价交换，他希望在飞往西班牙的调机航班上，他可以先听到她在云端之上拉响的一曲”爱之喜悦“。

走出老旧待拆的居民楼，祁廉没有立刻打车回到酒店，反而走到街角二十四小时营业的便利店，想要买一罐冰冻的台湾奶茶解渴。  
冷柜前的风吹透了质地良好的白衬衫，拂去些许心头的躁郁，他从不在大晚上喝热量过剩的饮料，今天却生出莫名的冲动，正要伸手去拿，背后却传来一声怯怯的叫唤，“你好。”  
循声回头，是一张年轻稚嫩的面孔，不久之前才领着自己给按摩店内的人传话，祁廉温和地看着小菊，“你好。”

妈咪口中一米六五模样乖的大学生，实际上刚从职高辍学，挂着大学生的招牌让小菊备受部分客人的青睐，可自小就不爱念书的她，连枕边唯一一本唐诗宋词的书，都是拿来充一下门面。  
在花街，黑夜才是一天的开始，所以在按摩店之外的地方见到对方，还是让祁廉颇感意外，”你也是来买东西喝？“  
小菊心虚，却还是点了点头，其实今晚点她的客人异常多，为了多赚钱，妈咪给她接的全是快餐，形形色色的客人让她应接不暇，她却没有阿莲的好运，旧识的姐妹发达了回来探望，出手阔绰，做一次美甲陪聊一会儿的钱，都够自己辛苦忙上半月。  
”对了，越小姐刚刚在我们店里落了一样东西，莲姐让我送过来。“她从口袋里慌忙掏出一样物事，是一枚镶着彩钻的雏菊耳钉，祁廉一眼就认出的确是邵怡冰的首饰无误，”谢谢你。“  
他将耳钉接过，想了一下，然后离开冷柜，走到柜台问店员点了两杯热咖啡。  
”女孩子喝冰的不好。“他掏出钱包结账，便利店里的速溶咖啡品质一般，祁廉很少送出这么廉价的thank you card，可相比于邵怡冰临走前把身上的钱都塞给阿莲的举动，他还是选择以自己的方式表达谢意，”我请你喝咖啡，谢谢你替我们找回耳钉。“

”嗯嗯，不客气，“小菊受宠若惊地接过，其实一切都只是一个借口，眼前这个斯文清隽的男人很有魅力，出自职业本能，她非常好奇对方看待女人的眼光，也好奇那位看上去自由不拘的越小姐是哪里吸引住了他这样的男人，”越小姐的这枚耳钉，应该挺贵的吧。“  
”其实并没有太贵，“祁廉冰冷的手心因为咖啡的热气逐渐回温，”不过当时买下它的时候，确实是花光了我卡里所有的余额。“  
准确来说，很多年前在beverley hills downtown的精品店里，为了给彼此接风，他们都差不多花掉了身上所有的钱，他刚入职不久攒下的薪水，还有她fresh year优等生的奖学金，最后悉数兑换成一对耳钉，和一个钱包。  
钻石恒久，雏菊花瓣上的珐琅釉色却随着时光的流逝变得黯淡，一如用久了的牛皮钱包上斑驳深刻的纹理，祁廉将自己曾经送出的礼物紧紧握在手心，然后绅士地帮女孩推开了便利店的玻璃门，“麻烦你特意跑一趟，晚安。”  
“没事没事，”小菊连连摆手，也不知该说什么，不免语无伦次起来，“也祝你和越小姐……”  
“她其实不姓越，”出乎意料的，上一秒还温柔又绅士的人，这回却没等小菊把祝福说完就强硬地打断了她的话，“我也不喜欢听别人这样叫她。”

8

祁廉从不在大晚上喝热量过剩的饮料，也从来没有告诉过别人，自己其实并不喜欢Nymphaea这个名字，同样的，他也不喜欢听到别人喊她越凝。  
哪怕在由一个个虚构的化名所代表的小段人生里，她随心恣意过得精彩，多年后甚至还对那些在外人看来不免潦倒辛苦的岁月念念难忘。可对祁廉而言，无论是越凝还是Nymphaea，都是只存在于别人记忆里的虚幻，而在漫长的时光中真正由他和她的父母亲手养育出的人，是邵怡冰。  
品学兼优的大家闺秀，多才多艺的小提琴首席，长大后的她却觉得被外力精心打造的人生，还不如花街的欢场女子来得自由。

讽刺又可笑，若换成任何一个人，他都会理直气壮地指责对方身在福中不知福，可他却无法指责她。因为她所有的不自由和束缚都刻着他的印记，近二十年的时间，他一遍又一遍地努力矫正着两人之间的界线，哪怕当年看来犹如鸿沟的年龄差距随着时光的流逝已经无限趋向于无，他却还是觉得连在心底多肖想对方一次，都不啻是一种原罪。  
很多年前，他为自己教出了一位如此出色的学生而感到真心实意的骄傲，是他亲手带她走出了迷茫无措的深渊，来到更广阔的天地，后来邵怡冰随父母移居美国继续求学，而他也在时尚集团的咖啡厅里，遇见了影响自己终生的面试官。  
他在雕刻别人，也被别人所雕刻，一切都很特殊，一切却也没有什么不同。所以他把对学生不同寻常的感情，归咎于只是因为喜欢上了自己经年累月亲手所雕刻出的雕像。  
皮格马利翁效应，连在心理学上都可以得到一个科学严谨的解释，却崩塌于两人阔别后的再一次重逢。

当年第一次去纽约参加时装周的祁廉，工作结束后得到上司纪央批准的两天假期，从美东飞到美西。飞机降落LA的那天刚好是周五，她从学校出来，开了几个小时的车和他约定在beverley hills碰头。  
主街大道两侧林立着豪宅与时尚品牌店，每家店都金碧辉煌，精雕细琢的大理石配合黄铜大门，拱柱式喷泉使这条街显得气势不凡，“怎么样，是不是很棒，我想祁老师你一定也会喜欢这里。”  
还没等他点头，下一秒，他的小向导却两眼放光地跑到一个当地特有的纸杯蛋糕自动售卖机前，并再也走不动路。

祁廉最后选中了红丝绒、巧克力棉花糖和香草薄荷三种口味，说来也奇怪，二十四款cupcake明星产品里唯独没有蓝莓乳酪，这让邵怡冰颇为沮丧，却还是笑嘻嘻地强行把手中的甜点分了一半给向来在饮食上无比自律的老师。  
晚风拂过落日，他们坐在精品店门口的长椅上，分享完手上的所有纸杯蛋糕，虽然大半都落入了女孩的胃袋中。  
许久不见，邵怡冰只顾着和老师分享着自己在学校archery club的骄人战绩，恍然未觉嘴角还粘着棉花糖渣。而望着她手舞足蹈的明媚侧颜，那一刻的祁廉蓦然惊觉，她或许从来都不是他亲手雕刻出的尽善尽美的模样。  
他发现，某种程度上来说，他其实并没有完全把她教好。他的学生和这个年纪的小女孩一样，胜负欲爆表，喜欢吃甜食，却为了保持身材只能苦苦克制。上大学后最开心的是终于能逃脱长辈的控制，在追求自己的男孩们面前放纵任性，面对喜欢的对象时却总是胆怯不安。  
依然有着很多很多的缺点，但这份迟来的认知，好像也丝毫没有影响到他对她的感情。在他心中，她永远美好、生动、活泼。哪怕在其后的漫长时光中，没有在他的眼前出现，也并不意味着真正的消失，只是以另一个名字，另一个身份，出现在了另一个人的生命中。  
她离开他的那些年里，在城中村的夜市上闲逛，买下过一杯又杯加了奶霜珍珠三分糖的奶茶，也在夏末秋初的嘉陵江边出现，用镜头留住了快要凋谢的一池莲花。

空缺出席的时光无法追回，不过好在命运都赠予了每个人一次改过自新的机会，只要抓住，就可以心无挂碍地继续生活。  
相比于有生之年不断修改雕琢自己的作品，祁廉把更多的希望留在了那些拥有专属记忆的年轻人的身上，期待着他们也能够牢牢抓住来之不易的机会，在崭新的人生中闯荡得风生水起，将过去远远留在身后，也逐渐淡忘某些相识于微时的久远记忆。  
然后，将只存在于记忆里的那些分身，都完完整整地归还给他。


	9. Eyes on you (4)： 风吹麦浪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.9 GQ名利场晚宴】

程祐一大概不知道，全场的觥筹交错中，认真看向舞台的人，不止他一个。  
无人问津的偏远角落里，王熠夺坐在最靠近舞台右侧的A2桌，穿着白色衬衣，配上黑色领结，被造型师打扮得像一个小王子，自始至终都抬头遥望着舞台上方那个闪闪发光的人。  
“早习惯过无人问津一旁的冷眼   
只要剩最后一束光就不惜一切”  
当听到对方唱到这一句歌词的时候，王熠夺觉得自己仿佛也被人按下了腰上的开关，在那一刻几乎快要落下泪来。

少年本能地移开眼去，只为了掩饰自己一瞬间的情绪失控，下一秒，却被邻座发出的动静声吸引了注意力。  
主办方聘请瑞士的大厨精心设计了晚宴的菜单，却少有人买帐，特别是对于穿0号礼服的女明星而言，吃本身并不重要，有一个优雅的吃相更重要。  
四周的女宾们都在慢条斯理地咀嚼着空气，坐在王熠夺右手边的这位小姐，却专心致志地试图用刀叉去切割盘中的柑橘雪葩牛奶巧克力。  
她的操作看起来异常地笨拙，银质的刀叉划过白瓷盘上的光釉表面，发出轻微刺耳的响声，听得少年本能地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，可偏偏对方还一点都没有停下来的样子，眼看着第二声夺命的噪音就要响起，王熠夺微微抿唇，下一秒开口问道，“如果不介意，我来帮你切吧。”  
被圈中公认为上手能力极强的王熠夺，切巧克力这种事对他来说简直小菜一碟，三五下就将巧克力分成了正正方方大小均匀的四块，然后默不作声地把盘子又推回到了对方面前，换来一句惊喜的道谢，“thanks!”  
对此他却只是不动声色地瞥了一眼对方手上那双，从下午初见时开始就没有摘下过的黑白波点手套，“我觉得你把手套摘下来再切东西，可能会利索很多。”

“我只是突然想试试QG提供的甜点，到底水准如何而已，”睡衣女郎不好意思地为自己解释道，王熠夺本以为她会迫不及待地先试吃一块巧克力，却没想到对方却转身从手包里取出了一张名片，并递了过来，“你好，这是我的名片，nice to meet you。”  
标准的官方客套开场白，今晚原本就是为了曝光和社交而来的少年，并没有拒绝这张主动递过来的橄榄枝。不仅如此，当他双手接过名片的时候，甚至觉得名片背面用银色暗纹印下的Logo，一朵花瓣倒垂的莲花，还有些莫名熟悉的既视感，似乎以前在哪里见过。  
还有这递名片的动作，对他而言也并不陌生。王熠夺突然想到，下午在酒店进行主题大片拍摄的时候，对方好像就给充当“人型背景板”的五位年轻模特中的其中一位，也递去了一张。

作为拍摄当天最早抵达现场的一批人，大多时候，那群年轻模特们都坐在背景墙一侧等待。当摄影师发出指令，其中某两位便迅速走到明星的两侧，站定，或是端着盘子匆匆走过，在镜头里留下侧脸、模糊的影子，甚至只是一个后脑勺。  
在造型师给王熠夺调整发型的间隙，他看到先前主动提议大合照的那位睡衣女郎，又带着身后的两个保镖慢条斯理地晃悠了过来，只不过这一次她没有选择和在场的任何一位明星搭讪，反倒径直走向了靠在背景墙的一侧角落里，蜷缩休息着的某位年轻男模。  
因为作为背景板的模特的脚不会入镜，所以主办方提供了西服上衣和西裤，但并不提供鞋子。为此，穿着西装的男模给自己配了一双白色的球鞋，套在大长腿上看上去分外扎眼。

她一走过去，男模就下意识地立马从原地跳了起来，脸上写满了难以置信的惊讶愕然，还有十分的警惕。可对方却只是伸手，漫不经心地摸了一下他耳垂上悬挂的银耳环，并露出赞赏的目光，“不错，有进步。”  
在面试环节十个人站一排，要让人选中自己，就得显得特别。  
王熠夺看到男模先是被睡衣女郎突如其来的亲密举止愣住大半，随后又被接下来那句始料未及的夸奖收割了全部的抗拒，仿佛一只金毛大狗被顺好了所有的炸毛，只剩下弱弱的询问，“你怎么会在这里，是也要参加晚上的宴会吗？”  
不知道为什么，这一连串的动作套路让少年感到有些似曾相识，他下意识地停住了目光。

“嗯，来看一个很久不见的可爱的小朋友。”只听睡衣女郎莞尔一笑，随口接道，而即使离得老远，王熠夺也能感知到那个角落里的气压一下子变得很低。  
金毛大狗的耳朵耷拉下来，下一秒爪心却被人不由分说地塞进了一张名片。  
注视着那双灿若星辰的双眸中此刻涌现出的满满疑惑，大庭广众下，她什么都没说，只是用右手比了一个打电话的手势。

Call me at any time，端详着手心的银色名片，王熠夺觉得自己应该不需要去揣测其中会不会藏着某些暗示，和某些人不同，他今晚的确是为了维持曝光和开拓社交而来，却也没有就此委身任何一位时尚杂志高层的念头。  
”邵怡冰，“借着昏暗的灯光，他努力辨认名片上的名字，”你好像坐错了位子。“少年指了指桌上对应的名牌，严谨地纠正道。  
而面对他的质疑，对方依旧笑意不改，应答从容，”没错，我临时换了位子，不过忘记换名牌了。“为了佐证自己的说法，她还拍了拍胸口，作出一副后怕的表情，虽然王熠夺觉得对方根本是有恃无恐，”幸好保安没有注意，不然就要把我当场驱逐出内场了。“  
”既然如此，为什么还要换位子？“王熠夺冷冷地问道。下一刻，却只见对方轻轻指了指他身后的舞台，”Angy，不，August是我们杂志下个月的封面人物，金九银十，我替我们主编来捧一下场。“

原来如此，少年下意识地看向邵怡冰身上和August同款不同色的睡衣，那位可爱的小朋友指的是谁，答案已经不言而喻，王熠夺没有想到，困扰了自己一下午的谜题的谜底，居然这么简单，”所以，你真的是MC的广告部主任？“  
小朋友，年轻轻轻的，为什么防备心这么重，他从对方看向自己的眼神中读出了这些潜台词，”当然，不然呢，你觉得我应该从事什么工作，网红，编辑，买手还是公关？”  
“摄影师，”王熠夺静静答道，“你看起来，更像是一位摄影师。”  
虽然睡衣拖鞋闲散随意，背后还跟着两个气势汹汹的保镖，可他也留意到，下午她离开前给那位男模一口气提出了好几条拍摄建议，字字切入要害，再加上男模本人又是一副诚惶诚恐，宛如小学生听训的模样，一直到晚宴开始前，王熠夺都以为自己巧遇了一位摄影圈中低调的大佬的微服私访。

听到他的猜测，睡衣女郎先是一愣，随后垂下了眼睫，“以前的确是，不过我已经转行很久了。”  
“为什么？”少年几乎是脱口而出地问道，话一出口就自觉不妥，也不知道为什么，在陌生人面前除了必要的礼貌他一向懒得开口，可今天晚上，不知不觉中他就这么和身边的这位聊了起来。  
王熠夺本以为自己会听到一个前因复杂的答案，可谁知却和刚才的问题一样简单，对方笑了笑，指了指自己的腰椎，”因为以前当摄影师的时候工作太拼命，所以医生建议我早日退圈保平安，绝不能再负重扛器材。“  
”Sorry，“这一次，王熠夺真心实意地说了声抱歉，睡衣女郎大度地挥了挥手，示意他不必放在心上，”三百六十行，哪一行没有一些职业病，我知道你的舞跳得很好，以前练习的时候一定也很不容易吧。“

也许是，年少离家远赴异国他乡，在练习室里度过的每一个挥汗如雨的深夜，全身上下不同部位的陈年伤疤，或许在外界眼中每当回顾起他的过往人生时，都会发自内心地说一句很不容易。  
即使从小到大他都没有让自己太过深陷于那样的情绪中，套用一句长辈从小会教导的话就是，没有付出，哪有收获？虽然很多时候哪怕他倾尽全力地付出，也未必可以收获同等价值的回报。  
“早习惯过无人问津一旁的冷眼   
只要剩最后一束光就不惜一切”  
少年的视线悄然回到了一开始定格的地方，他牢牢注视着此时此刻那个站在台上，让整个舞台都为他所有的同龄人，王熠夺发现，自始至终，那才是自己心底所有消极和不甘的唯一来源。

等到台上的表演结束，睡衣女郎才不紧不慢地叉起一块巧克力放到嘴中，没过三秒就露出了痛苦的表情，”太甜了！“少年听到她发出了真情实感的抱怨，然后飞快拿起一杯水喝了两口，”唉，还真是回不去了，这可是我以前上学的时候最喜欢的口味。“  
王熠夺没有好奇地跟风尝试，他的新戏即将开机，第一任务就是节食保持最佳状态，再加上他从来味觉都和普通人有壁，对方觉得甜掉牙的东西，由他尝来或许也只是平淡的滋味。  
”今天下午的事，谢谢你替我解围。“沉吟许久后，他还是抓紧机会向对方道谢，”你来找徐竞，应该不会是真的只是想和他打招呼吧？“  
下午在酒店，对于同行的入戏太深论，他虽然只来得及听到最后一段，但细观在场所有人的表情，都毫不意外那个被暗指的人不是别人，就是自己，要不是邵怡冰的出现，误打误撞地让现场的局面变得更加尴尬......  
不，王熠夺心知肚明，虽然对方撩年轻男模时的神情举止一言难尽，但绝对不是一个莽撞的人，她下午那样做，根本就是故意想让徐竞下不来台。  
”我不是为了帮你解围，“对此睡衣女郎没有居功，”准确来说，徐竞话里的矛头指向，也不是你和昀见。“  
她放下酒杯，将杯子调整到一个合意的角度，紧接着又叉起了一块被她形容为甜得腻死人的巧克力放入口中，”你们两个除了是和他一起同期红起来，在资源和代言存在一些小小竞争的同行外，八竿子都打不着，所以我更倾向于他是在为别人打抱不平。“

昀见，你们，听到这些称呼，不知为何，王熠夺的心头闪过一丝微妙的触电感，然后才后知后觉地震惊于对方的言下之意，”别人？“  
徐竞认识的人，和他们一样拍过同性题材改编，大概是去年夏天的那场成功太过耀眼，成为日后被不断复制取经的样本，王熠夺不费吹灰之力就找到了方向，“是韩溯还是程祐一？”  
“韩溯是他的同事，如果现在还没有因为资源翻脸的话，大概还能算是朋友，”睡衣女郎神情冷淡，同时放下了手中的银叉，“很巧，程祐一，也是我的朋友。”  
所以今天下午，她不是在为他解围，而是在替她自己那位真正被人嘲讽的朋友出气，听到这里，王熠夺恍然大悟，却随即又生出新一轮的困惑，“可是，为什么你觉得徐竞是在为韩溯打抱不平？”  
听她的意思，徐竞是因为觉得韩溯当年拍摄时因为入戏太深模糊了戏剧和现实的界限，并且后来被搭档辜负？  
去年夏天因剧意外爆红之后，两位主演各有发展，再没什么更深的交集，到了现在，也是到了彻底解绑的时候了。

“谁知道呢？”出乎意料地，每次当王熠夺觉得其中大有文章可做的时候，对方的回答都会让他大跌眼镜，“也许徐竞知道很多我们并不清楚的内情，可即使如此，我依然不认为他可以如此轻率地做出判断。“  
这一次，除了不以为然，睡衣女郎总算好心给少年举了一个例子，”比如程祐一在去年的采访里提起过，和韩溯一起拍戏的那三个月，每天早上他都会主动敲门请韩溯吃早餐，所以一般人听了之后都会觉得......”  
“他们两个人的关系不错，”王熠夺不假思索地回答道，随后大概是意识到自己回答得未免太快，支吾着又补充了一个限定条件，“至少，在片场。”

“是这样，”睡衣女郎打了一个响指，“那部剧开拍的时候因为主要投资方破产撤资，剧组很穷，条件艰苦，所以即使男主角有两个人，剧组也只能配备一辆房车给他们使用，众所周知，韩溯性格活泼喜欢交际，所以大部分时间他都不会乖乖地呆在房车里休息，自然而然地，那辆房车就由程祐一使用，然后，”  
说到此处她停顿了一下，似乎在提醒少年她即将提到一个很有趣的转折，“没过多久韩溯就发现了这一点，然后他就单方面去找了剧组沟通，希望能够再配备一辆房车给自己使用。”  
听起来也很合理，主演的正当权利，但对方脸上似笑非笑的表情，让王熠夺意识到接下来故事的发展不会那么简单。  
果然，就像说书说到了高潮关键，睡衣女郎又凭空打了一个响指，“程祐一知道韩溯的请求后，没有说什么，”她着重强调道，“只是再也没有用过那辆房车。”

王熠夺敏锐地意识到，对方不过是在一幅庞大的拼图中补充了小小的一个角落，就让整个故事的发展变得扑朔迷离，而叙述者本人显然很得意于这样的效果，“所以回头再看，我能不能认为程祐一请韩溯吃早餐这个举动无关风月，只是为了以大局为重，让两个人在剧组拍戏的时候至少关系不要那么尴尬？”  
她微笑说道，“见微知著，程祐一待人温柔，骨子里却极为地骄傲倔强，这种人，一旦你越过了他做人做事的底线，就不会再给你任何重来和缓的机会，从这一点上来说，”大概是对方的脑海中产生了什么极有意思的联想，发出了一句无来由的感慨，“还真是不是一家人，不进一家门啊~”

可是谁知话音刚落，耳畔就响起少年清冷的嗓音，“未知全貌，不予置评。”  
这是王熠夺最喜欢的一句台词，被拿来放在今日的情境中，也是恰如其分的合适，而那部中类似意味的台词还有一句，“大概这世上人心，都是横看成火，侧看成冰。”  
说来也奇怪，明明是在讨论发生在别人身上的事，却让他不由自主地想起来了一个月前的自己。

那时二十二岁的生日刚刚过去，摩托车赛夺冠的喜悦也还近在眼前，经纪公司就不得不就网上突然爆发的铺天盖地的恋情绯闻，发出第三封律师函，目标对象还指向同一个人。  
绯闻事件爆发的时候，王熠夺正好在上海参加活动，城市刚刚经历了一场超强台风的洗礼，而同样身处于暴风眼中心的他，面对网络上恶意舆论的一发不可收拾，他却没有受到太大的干扰，甚至在活动因为安保问题无奈取消后，还有心情骑着共享单车，上街去拼了一块新的滑板。  
去年就收过他两封律师函的绯闻女友Emi也联络过他，他没有接电话，连对方发来的信息都懒得点开。  
此前这位绯闻女友给他的印象有些特殊，一个打扮很潮的小女孩，养尊处优的千金小姐，哪怕要月亮都会有人主动摘下来给她，她却喜欢去追逐天际中那些一闪即过的流星。

少年将手机丢到一边，然后专心致志地在酒店无人的走廊上，试滑起自己新买的滑板。当然，在他玩得正上头的时候，经纪人的夺命连环call也一个不拉地打了过来。  
挂断电话后已是深夜，他看到经纪人怒气冲冲地在私人的社交账号上内涵自己，岁月静好，只不过是因为有人替他负重前行。  
相比于底下评论里已经炸开锅的粉丝，王熠夺只是一声不吭地退出了app，然后点开了Emi留给他的未读留言。  
他突然有心想要回复对方，临了却发现不知该从何处下笔，是要提醒小公主在追逐流星的时候偶尔也要低头看看陪在身边的青梅竹马，还是要以同病相怜的姿态告诉她。  
和她一样，他也深爱着一颗寂寞的星星。  
十三岁进圈，十七岁出道，王熠夺一直都不喜欢被人用年龄小说事，可是今晚，在听完别人的故事后，他突然第一次庆幸自己还很年轻。  
他不是程祐一，不是底线明确，一旦越过就不会选择原谅的成熟男人，他还是一个小朋友，会心软，会退让，会愿意为了那颗挂在心头c位的星星，无限次地修改自己的人生准则，不嫌麻烦，心甘情愿，甘之如饴。

少年沉浸在自己的情绪中不可自拔，没有察觉到身旁的睡衣女郎，不知何时已经悄然摘掉了那一双碍事的手套，此时此刻正抬起右手，动作轻柔地抚摸上他的头顶，语气轻如叹息，“所以，你居然选择原谅他啊......”  
“不，不是原谅，我相信他，”  
王熠夺下意识地接话，话一出口就彻底回过神来，随后映入眼帘的是对方虎口关节处一道道触目惊心的水泡伤痕，“你的手？”  
“哦，昨天提前来参观内场的时候，看到他们还在布置场地，”睡衣女郎若无其事地放下了右手，语气自然地吐槽着主办方的设计，“Paco也不知道怎么想的，就算为了体现收获和希望的主题，也不至于真的让人在内场插一大片麦子吧，out of date，还劳民伤财。"  
所以你还亲自下场体验，还因为剪铁丝网被磨出了水泡？少年在心里默默吐槽道，然后听对方继续为自己的心血来潮做出合理的注解，”没有啦，只是突然有些触景生情。我记得我以前刚回国的时候，在影楼打工，有一次跟拍一对新人的婚纱照，季节不对，临时要布置一大片麦田出来，那时候深圳和上海最近一样，也是连绵阴雨，麦秆很容易就软掉，插到花泥里的时候必须控制好手力，还要不断拔掉和更替弯掉的麦子，工期紧，任务重，”  
她不禁露出自嘲的微笑，语气里却流露出些许对往事的怀念，“最后还是拉了一个小朋友帮忙，才搞定拍摄。“将手掌翻转，然后摊平，”只是没想到，比想象中的还要疼。“  
说完后，她再次拿起餐叉，夹起了最后一块巧克力，优雅平静地将晚宴的最后一道甜点全部吃完。

天下没有不散的筵席，晚宴散场时，王熠夺起身，和身旁的睡衣女郎礼貌告别。  
她主动给了他一个拥抱，然后在保镖的护送下从容离开。在路过那片麦田的时候，他看到对方直接在众目睽睽之下，俯身拔了一大束麦子扬长而去，背影里都写满了坦坦荡荡的嚣张。  
聊了一个晚上，看到这一幕的少年突然有些好奇，对方原来的座位到底被主办方安排在了哪里。于是他下意识地环顾起内场四周，运气很好，没费多大功夫，就在VG主编Angelica所在的D3，看到了原来坐在他旁边的那位职业撰稿人。  
能够被主办方直接安排坐在Angelica的左边，看来她在时尚圈里的地位超然，怪不得之前的随意换座也没有被工作人员阻止，王熠夺了然地点了点头，下一秒他的目光却定格在那一桌的名牌上。  
属于她的那张名牌上面，只写着一个生僻的英文单词，Nymphaea。

电光火石间，少年不由自主地拿出了刚才收到的名片，重新再看了一眼名片背面用银色暗纹印下的Logo。  
Nymphaea，睡莲，logo上刚好画着一朵花瓣倒垂的莲花，一切都严丝合缝，完美统一。而王熠夺，也终于找到了脑海中那股子似曾相识的来源。  
他上一次见到这个logo，不是MC广告部主任的名片背面，而是在一张老照片的右下角里。

二十一岁生日的凌晨时分，终于收工的少年盘旋在屋顶不肯下去，也不知道好端端的，自己居然会对一张从搭档钱包里无意中搜刮出来的老照片看得入迷。  
那张照片刚拿到手的时候就可以感受到拍摄的年月已久，相纸泛黄，即使被人好好地放在钱包的夹层里，边角也不免磨损起了毛边，连带着右下角的字迹都变得暗淡。  
照片上的肖昀见，却还是素人时期的圆脸模样，笑得青涩可爱。

”Nymphaea，“王熠夺的英文其实不错，可却对写在照片右下角的这个单词一无所知，忍不住轻声抱怨起来，”好拗口的名字啊。“  
下一秒，他本能地感知到搭档的身形莫名一僵，随后露出一丝苦笑，”喂喂喂，不懂就不要乱说！“  
年长六岁的搭档抬手拍了一下小朋友的后脑勺，”Nymphaea是睡莲的属名，是一个很好的名字呢。“  
说话间，肖昀见已经从小朋友手中接过了照片，耐心科普道，”在古代的埃及，睡莲被誉为神圣之花，在当地的寺庙中，是常见的图腾，寓意是只有开始、不会幻灭。“

说到此处他有些感慨，但这份微妙的情绪转瞬即逝，下一秒，就被完全收好，不动声色地将照片又重新放回到了钱包里。等到他做完这一切后再度抬起头时，却正中一双闪烁着促狭光芒的眼睛，”干嘛这么看我？“  
“老实交代，什么关系？”王熠夺故意拖长了声调，似笑非笑地看着对方，却只换来搭档的忍俊不禁，肖昀见再度抬手抚摸上少年的头顶，只不过这一次，只是动作轻柔地摸了一把小朋友头上还没有来得及卸下的高冠，“睡莲是8月5日的生日花，你要是喜欢，下回过生日送你一缸睡莲好不好？”  
“才不要！”少年一听差点原地跳了起来，想也不想就拒绝了，”我才不要那么敷衍的礼物呢，明年生日，你要送我一个比今年更好的才可以。“

敷衍？他当时为什么会用这个形容词，忆及往事，王熠夺为自己的轻率感到深深的后悔。  
四季轮回中，属于他们独一无二的那个夏天的风已经悄然吹过，而象征着收获与希望的秋天的麦田，他却不知还能不能等到。  
只有开始，不会幻灭，那原本就是一个人可以给予另一个人，最好的心愿和祝福。


	10. 锦屏人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.9诛仙上映前夕】

上折： 离魂

中秋假期前的最后一场公开活动，在电影首映礼正式开始前，女主角戚如歌的随行团队忙里偷闲，趁着老板出门去和前同事们叙旧的空隙，抓紧时间聚在一起聊天。  
“哟，今天来了好多媒体哎，感觉如歌姐的新片会大爆的样子！”  
“想什么呢？哦，去年拍的时候你没跟组，就那导演那班底，现在能上映就不错了。”  
虽然背后吐槽自家女明星接的片烂似乎有违职业水准，但在场众人都心照不宣地对成片的质量不抱任何指望，并早早就做好了为她们预想中的网络大电影下场反黑的准备。

“能上映，呵，那还不是借了我们男主角的东风~~“负责工作室网络账号运营的某位一语道破天机，语气凉凉，去年那波因戏生情的绯闻通稿来势汹汹铺满全网的时候，戚如歌本人的单身公告可还是由她亲自po上网的，”听说后台可是来了三十多家媒体要等候大明星接见呢，也不知道到时候采不采的过来，毕竟贵人事忙，人家的行程可是忙碌得很。“  
”那，那当初他和如歌姐的绯闻......“今年刚加入工作室的新人助理小妹妹欲言又止，在接收到公关姐姐的眼风横扫后冷不丁把话吞了半截，”我就是好奇啦，既然明知会是烂片，如歌姐又不是没戏拍，她当初为什么坚持要接啊？“  
不接不就没事了嘛。  
”戚小姐接戏当然有自己的理由，不过，总之横竖和那位是没有什么关系啦，什么为爱接戏为爱让番什么的，都是胡扯！你几岁了，通稿里的说辞也信？“

公关姐姐神色不善，让现场八卦的火烫气氛顿时消减了大半，最后还是临时特聘的造型师看不过去，以围观群众的身份出来打了个圆场，”是不可能啦，肖昀见背后有人的，男男女女都有，背景厉害得很。“  
眼见几个毛绒绒的小脑袋好奇地朝自己所在的方位凑了过来，造型师心中略感得意，话到嘴边不说难受，于是干脆爆了个独家猛料，”虽然主捧的金主是何方神圣还不清楚，不过其他的他也不挑啦，听说前段时间在上海有个富婆送了他一台Tesla roadster，要一百多万呢！“  
”那有什么了不起的，一辆Tesla而已，“公关不忿地撇了撇嘴，”有点名气的网红都能比他收到更好的车。“

眼看着休息室里的气氛越聊越热烈，一门之隔的戚如歌颇有些进退两难，她扭头瞥了身边的人一眼，无奈地接下了对底下员工管束不利的罪名，向处于八卦中心的另一位主角由衷表达了自己的歉意，”sorry，她们都是新人，不懂规矩.......“  
”没事，明天就要放假了，心情好放松一下，凑在一起聊聊天也没什么，“被陌生人激情热议，男主角本人意外地没有当场翻脸，不仅如此，他还善解人意地主动递了个台阶给戚如歌下，”再说，她们也没有说我什么坏话啊。“  
两人没有选择当即推门而入，吓八卦群众们一个措手不及，而是贴心地走到一旁的僻静角落。相顾无言间，想到刚才听到的八卦，戚如歌心有所感，一时忍不住脱口而出问道，”哦，所以真的有富婆送了你一台跑车？“  
”为什么听你这语气，如果我说是，下一秒你就要打电话给贺先生告密？“  
春风得意马蹄疾，正一步步朝顶级流量的登天云梯向上爬去的男主角今天显然心情很好，具体表现就是回答她的问题时不仅没有平时的扭捏谨慎，相反还懂得反过来开她的玩笑，”没错，是有人送了一辆Tesla给我，不过车还在清关路上，估计要等到下次我去上海的时候才能开。“

他居然就这么承认了？秋日的余晖很美，望着窗外的天色和流云翻涌，戚如歌从玻璃倒映的影子上看到了自己此刻的惊讶表情，”那，富婆......“  
只听对方慢条斯理地解释道，“送我车的人，是我出道前交往的某一任ex，她现在过得很好，不过富婆这个称呼这么土，她如果听到别人这么喊，应该不会太开心吧。”  
谈起桃色流言背后掩盖的陈年旧情，肖昀见的语气听上去堪称波澜不惊，比方才和她的寒暄更加平静，戚如歌甚至怀疑，对方只是在暗示自己回去要记得纠正造型师对前女友的称谓措辞而已，“无缘无故送这么贵重的礼物，听起来很像是前任回头求复合的标准剧情。”  
虽然在她过去演过的为数不多的偶像剧里，似乎都是大结局时男主角手捧一束鲜花，从天而降地出现在女主角的面前，用一场盛大轰烈的久别重逢，去试图挽回爱人渐渐远去的真心。

可惜对于她的推论，对方只是不置可否地摇着头，“不，我想那只是她给我的一笔迟到的分手费而已。”  
时过境迁，物是人非，分手费的猜测虽然悲观丧气，但似乎也只有那样想才不会显得太自作多情，”我们当年分开得有些仓促，而她现在又过得很好，“短短几句话的工夫，戚如歌意识到这已是肖昀见第二次强调前女友的近况颇佳，”当一个人觉得自己的人生已经圆满幸福，别无所求，那么动动手指给过去的缺憾画上一个完美句点，也没什么好奇怪的。“

对于某些陈年旧事他选择浅谈辄止，毕竟在演艺生涯云破月出的时刻，任谁都没有必要再回望过去的踪迹和心，”好了，你的问题我已经回答完了，现在可以轮到我来提问了吗，如歌姐？“  
”你说。“猝然被cue，戚如歌下意识地接道，看得对方欣然微笑，同时上半身微微向她倾侧一个角度。  
从背后远远看去，又是一个惹人遐想的亲密姿态，如果此时被神出鬼没蹲守在不知道哪个角落的记者拍到，她工作室的单身声明估计可以继续置顶一年，”这部片拍之前没人看好，最后成片的质量果然也就这样，如歌姐你也不是没戏拍，当初为什么坚持要接？“

话音刚落，听清问题的戚如歌就不由一怔。虽然演员的作息常年日夜颠倒，身心衰退的速度也比常人要快，但她的记性实在还没有坏到会想不起，这已不是搭档第一次问她同一问题的地步。  
就在去年年末，寒冬腊月的深山老林，当半个剧组的人都簇拥在另一位女主演的身侧，安慰着刚拍完下水戏被冻得瑟瑟发抖、泪流满面的年轻女孩的时候，就在不远处的土坡上，刚从电影节红毯上盛装归来，销假回到剧组返工的戚如歌，在四周荒烟蔓草的包围下，无声地沉浸在自我的情绪中。  
直到有人不声不响地递来了一个保温杯。  
她不明所以地接过，在对方的眼神示意下拧开杯盖，紧接着就有一股馥郁浓烈的姜茶味道扑鼻而来，”谢谢，“  
她摇头浅笑，对搭档的关怀敬谢不敏，”不过我今天可没有下水的戏份，暂时用不上喝姜茶来驱寒。“  
”那就等口渴的时候当热水来喝好了，“肖昀见目光温柔，态度却是异常地坚持，”我加了很多蜂蜜，味道应该没有像普通的姜茶那么冲了。“

”因为我很喜欢这个角色，“时隔大半年，从外景山头到首映会的后台，戚如歌的回答始终如一，”听说你最近在和林冉冉一起拍戏？说起来，她和我演过同一个角色呢，也算是难得的缘分了。“  
虽然和电影版的寒酸简陋被齐齐看衰不同，同名小说的电视剧版从选角伊始就备受关注，演员方面，单是江唯和苏恬两个名字放在一起，就足以堪称是空前绝后的豪华阵容。  
当年，戚如歌和资源正值巅峰期的陈亦璇努力争取双女主中的另外一位，缠斗许久，她遗憾落败，对手却也意外弃演，最后反倒被横空杀出，外形气质都不如人意的林冉冉捡了个漏。  
可惜兰因絮果，即使万众期待，那部剧依然逃不过口碑和收视双双惨遭滑铁卢的收场，对于男主角江唯的打击尤甚，和之后的种种丑闻非议混杂在一起，终是成为他痛下决心转型的催化剂。而回首选角风波时，也不知真正应该为此感到意难平的是长情书粉，追剧观众，还是和心中挚爱失之交臂的她。

即使她对于同一问题的口风始终不变，也有人依旧没有被轻易说服，”如歌，“  
肖昀见收起了所有的调侃和漫不经心，难得郑重地低声喊出她的名字，而眼看对方的眉头下一秒就要皱起，戚如歌忙眼疾手快地去伸手抚平，”怎么，肖老师，你是不相信我，还是对我的回答不满意？“  
圈中出名的清丽美人，此时望向自己绯闻男友的目光却充斥着令人心颤的蛊惑意味，她顺势也靠了过去，暮色的微光穿过窗户玻璃，在他们的身后拉长出一个缱绻的俪影，”还是你一定要我亲口承认，当初我是因为心悦于你，为了追你，才为爱接戏，为爱让番？“  
将两人之间的社交距离无限拉近，戚如歌对着眼前的人露出灿然的笑容，”不知道对于这样的答案，肖老师会比较满意吗？“

下折： 寻梦

调戏归调戏，可除非是明天就要公开退圈了，戚如歌自问是不会对曾经妄想去攀的高枝的私人所有物产生半分不该有的心思。  
每个人都有秘密，每个人也都想守住那一点不为外人所道的秘密，就好像她从不会去向肖昀见八卦，他和上海富婆前女友的那些前尘往事。  
守住过去，他们都只不过是在合法行使自己的正当权利。

新片如期在中秋节的前一天晚间上映，借着绝佳档期和男主角超高人气的光，竟不可思议地在很短的时间内就票房过亿，让出道十年都不温不火的戚如歌久违地感受了一把躺赢的快感。  
因此，当她再度接起肖昀见电话的时候，语调甜到透过听筒都能沁出蜜来。  
十五的月亮十六圆，两人开头先互祝了一番中秋快乐，戚如歌在家中赏月，而听对面的背景音，肖昀见此刻似乎也不在新剧的片场，”你那边，在放昆曲？“  
“调用水磨，拍挨冷板”，从小被当作闺门旦传人培养的戚如歌，虽然因缘巧合下改了行，但对于自己的本职专业可谓是刻入骨髓的谙熟于心，”从来没听你提过你喜欢听昆曲，怎么突然兴致这么好？“

”我现在在苏州，贺先生邀请我参加贺家的中秋家宴，他的母亲是昆曲戏迷，所以才.......“  
”哦，原来兜了一圈，是去见家长了，“戚如歌莞尔，顺势调侃道，”怎么样，贺夫人她没有当场掏出一张支票，让你赶紧离开她儿子吧？“  
”那倒没有，“宴客的女主人极有为人继母的自觉，是个态度和蔼的亲切长辈，点曲时考虑到”长生殿“的结局不好，还贴心地为他们换成了大团圆的”风筝误“。  
与之形成鲜明对比的，倒是在场的另外一位，”不过贺先生的妹妹凌小姐，好像不是很喜欢我。“  
直言”风筝误“太闹，不如”南柯记“寓意深长发人深省。凌小姐金口难开，对肖昀见的每一句话却都透着冷淡又疏离的客气，绵里藏针。

南柯记，戚如歌心中暗笑，谁让你搞了人家最好闺蜜的男主角，对方没有直接让人当面演上一折”公孙子都“，已经是很给哥哥带来的小情人留面子了。  
圈子里近来虽说盛传肖昀见已经失了贺先生的欢心，被踢出局，此前那笔和旧公司解约的赎身巨款勉强就算是大老板留给他的分手费，但戚如歌深知，一切都不会和表面呈现出的那么轻松简单。  
努力多年，眼看着传过绯闻的男演员们要不回家继承家业，要不就挨个轮流走上流量人气的巅峰，只有她一人被留在原地，于是便只能继续努力，或是和只会拍苦情剧的前公司解约，或是改投长袖善舞的王牌经纪的麾下。  
前路漫长不明，但她对现在的状态基本满意，虽然始终没有如愿攀上高枝，但相比之下，至少还拥有选择何时开始结束的自由。

”所以你是不想听凌小姐特意为你点的南柯记，才偷溜出来打电话找我诉苦的？“戚如歌故作不满地冷哼一声，回应她的却是电话那头片刻的安静，正当她差点以为对方是不是被抓包了的时候，肖昀见终于姗姗来迟地道明来意，”我是想来请教美食攻略的，你不是苏州本地人嘛，知道哪家店的海棠糕做的好吃吗？“  
海棠糕？戚如歌闻言直接断片了几秒，反应过来后才模模糊糊地记起来对方问的是苏州当地一个著名的甜点，色呈紫酱红，形似海棠花，香甜且软，适宜热食，她离家在外多年，已经很久很久没有吃过了，因此乍听对方提起，一时三刻没有对上，”都差不多吧，到处都有卖的，店里做的和手推车上卖的，我也尝不出什么差别来，对了，你们不是在吃晚饭吗，菜单上没有吗？“  
没有也无所谓，按照贺先生的地位和排场，让主厨无师自通现做都不过是一句话的事。  
”不是我想吃啦，“电话那头传来的音调带着夜色的缠绵，说的也是情人间的缱绻私语，”贺先生以前很喜欢这道海棠糕的，我想带他去吃。“  
不等戚如歌接话，他却开始患得患失，”一个人的口味应该没有那么容易变吧，不过也说不好，以前连姜茶都要加糖，现在也能面不改色地只喝黑咖啡了。“  
说到一半，肖昀见又飞快将话收回，”别误会，我是在说我自己。“

如果不加最后一句，说不定她就信了，戚如歌佯装没有听出对方的掩饰，煞有其事地建议道，”我记得我以前在苏州拍戏的时候去过一家面馆，那里好像也同时售卖一些糕点，你有空可以去看看。“  
只是年代久远，她也只去过那么一次，戚如歌一边在脑海中努力思索具体的地址，一边不忘提醒，”对了，你还是让助理谁的去帮你买吧，那家店虽然很偏僻，不过你现在，应该是没办法贸然上街的吧。“  
更别提还与大老板同行，贺先生那样出众的外形条件，被人拍到好像也没办法以一句贴身保镖来一笔带过，”对了，我记得那家面馆旁边的杂货店有代售苏州最出名的桂花酒，现在是中秋，如果等到了冬至你再去苏州，还可以顺路去买一瓶桂花冬酿。“

冬日飞雪，和爱人伴侣在烧着暖气的房间里小酌怡情，端的是岁月静好的浪漫旖旎。戚如歌笑意盈盈地推销着家乡的特产佳酿，心头却悄然涌上了些许旧欢如梦的怅然。  
欲买桂花同载酒，终不似，少年游。  
作为苏州本地人的戚如歌，上一次向别人推销家乡特产的桂花冬酿，还是很多很多年前。  
那时公司为她接演的都市家庭伦理偶像励志剧恰巧在苏州取景拍摄，她自觉地尽了一点点小小的地主之谊，为来自成都无辣不欢的男主角排忧解难，耐心聆听了对方在饮食菜色上的无语凝噎。  
“为什么菜里要加这么多糖？好啦，我做番茄炒蛋的时候也会放糖，但是为什么连面和馄饨都是甜的？”  
顶着一头微卷栗发的江唯，青春洋溢得仿佛只有十八岁，碎碎念叨的不解语气听得女孩子不由莞尔，表面上却还是信誓旦旦地表示要为自己的家乡菜证明，于是挑了一天早早收工的日子，亲自带着他开车绕过大半个苏州城，七弯八拐，最后请同事吃了一碗朴实无华的三虾面，成功消除了对方对于放糖这件事上的偏见。

彼时他们虽然已不是刚出道的新人，也各自混上了一部剧里男女主演的位置，但离大红还相距甚远，至于炒作恋情加一把火的念头，也被正处于地下热恋中的男主角坚决婉拒。  
因此这一餐饭吃得分寸颇佳，宾主尽欢。结账离开前，戚如歌看到隔壁的杂货店后藏着的招牌露出斑驳一角，走近了看清上面写的字后，她一念心起，挥手招呼江唯一同看过来，“今年圣诞节有什么计划安排，去韩国约会？”  
江唯闻言微微一怔，随即也跟着笑了起来，“不确定啊，要看我和敏真两边的工作安排。”  
“哦，那就太可惜了，”女孩刻意拖长了声调，一唱三叹地勾起别人的好奇，“可惜我们的戏马上就要杀青了，来不及等到冬至请你尝一下我们这儿最出名的桂花酒，要知道，每年都有好多外地人特意开车排队来买呢！”  
“那就等下次啊，”男孩脸上的笑意依旧，“下次有机会来苏州过冬，我一定去买一瓶回来尝尝。”

时光飞逝，一眨眼，又是好几个冬天过去了，时下电商发达，在冬至日后买一瓶桂花冬酿早已不是什么难事，可最初那个想要举杯共醉，一杯一杯坐等山花开尽的人，此生或许都再难有机会得以并肩。  
即使他们在大大小小的公开场合共同出席，可无论是电影节的红毯还是杂志的时尚晚宴，他或是礼貌得体地和她保持安全的社交距离，或是遥遥一见后就默契地和别人寒暄，再不多说一句的话。  
作为仅合拍过一部剧的前同事，在时光的打磨历练中，他们都不约而同，无可厚非地将彼此归入了局外人的行列。

“如歌，你还在听吗？”大约是她沉默的稍稍久了些，电话那头的人忍不住出声打断了戚如歌的神游，“哦，没事，我只是在听你那边的南柯记好像已经唱完了，”  
她收敛心神，“现在好像在唱牡丹亭。”  
唱的还是她曾经最拿手的一支唱词，原来姹紫嫣红开遍，似这般都付与断井颓垣。良辰美景奈何天，赏心乐事谁家院。朝飞暮卷，云霞翠轩，雨丝风片，烟波画船。锦屏人忒看的这韶光贱。  
戏梦人生，对她而言，过往的岁月虽不至于沦落到南柯一梦的地步，但也没有牡丹亭中杜丽娘经历的那般惊心动魄。属于她的戏台和唱词，没有开场就已落幕。情不知所起，一往而深，生者可以死，死可以生，生离死别，还魂团圆，所有离奇曲折单纯激烈的感情迸发都没有她的身影。  
从始至终，她都是端坐在那一方锦屏之后的闺中女郎，是整出戏最开始的模样，静看韶光飞逝，春光不再。  
可即使如此，经年的久别疏离后，戚如歌依旧感知到了肖昀见口中描述的圆满和别无所求。如果有机会，她甚至觉得自己也可以动动手指，去给过去的缺憾画上一个完美句点。  
而事实上，她也努力那样去做了。


	11. 破晓之前

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.9，泰国fan meeting前夜】  
> “有翡”剧组

月明星稀的夜晚，如水的月光泼洒在山峰上，连绵起伏的高山上，最高峰如一柄朝天的犀牛角，折射出泠泠的寒光。虽说一日四时景，早晚不同天，可当全国各地都还处在夏天的余烬中热火朝天不可自拔的时候，康定的夜晚，出门在外却让人只想裹上一层厚厚的棉衣。  
当地的海拔不算太高，但不知是产后没有完全恢复，还是连日来的高空威亚打戏拍摄消耗了不少精力，苏恬没走多久就感到一阵的气喘心慌，趁着正好前方有灯火闪烁，她索性原地停下，小口小口地调整呼吸。  
然后，她仿佛发现了一个全新的世界。

极目远眺，远方“卧虎观月”的自然奇景若隐若现，而低头近看，离她咫尺之遥的便利店的门口，台阶上姿态闲适地坐着一个少年，对方扬起脖颈，无声地注视着远处的夜空。  
他脱掉戏服，套上oversize的卫衣垮裤，依旧尽显这个年纪的男孩子独有的清瘦身形，而当凉风吹动他的衣摆，更莫名吹出了无处不在的脆弱和萧瑟。  
特别是，在头顶上那块黯淡失灵的招牌的衬托下，这一刻少年看起来更像是一只迷途难返等待主人接回家的幼猫，让初为人母的苏恬不禁爱心泛滥，只想走过去亲昵地揉一揉对方的头毛。  
宛如时光倒流的似曾相识，只不过同样是在夜深人静时外出放风，这一回她新戏的男主角不再是点起一支烟，对着手机里保存多年都舍不得删掉的老照片隔空追忆旧情。  
而是安安静静地望着远处的群山沉寂，碧海静谧，保持了长长久久的缄默。

考虑到无论是抽烟还是喝酒，好像都会带坏小朋友，所以此刻苏恬只是做作地打了个响指，就在对方的身旁欣然坐下，“这么晚了，怎么还不回去好好休息？”  
她紧接着一拍脑袋，后知后觉地念叨道，“对了，我听他们说，你明天收工后不是还要坐车去成都赶飞机？”  
夜半三更，对着眼前闪现的不速之客，少年先是肉眼可见地被结结实实地吓了一跳，表情一瞬空白，而在看清是和自己搭戏的前辈老师后，又随即恢复如常，态度恭谨地点了点头，“是，周末在曼谷有一个fan meeting，为之前播出的剧做宣传，我已经和剧组提前请过假了，希望不会影响......”  
“不会影响不会影响，等你回来我们正好也要转场回南郊镇了，一点都不耽误，”苏恬毫不在意地挥挥手，相比于拍戏的进度，她只是可怜小朋友一路辗转，要坐上足足七个小时的山路大巴，等到了成都转机，为了不耽误行程那时估计也只剩红眼航班可坐，真是不容易，“明天估计你要折腾一天呢，更加要早点休息养精蓄锐啊！”  
“嗯，我知道的，谢谢苏恬姐，”少年很有礼貌地回答着，虽然对她的建议也没有立刻执行就是了，“这里的星空很好看，我想再看一会儿。”

苏恬闻言，也下意识地抬起头，虽然被银龙般的云雾遮去大半，但夜幕深沉上仅有的几颗星子闪烁，的确是在城市光污染的侵袭下难得一见的璀璨。  
现在的小朋友，可能从小到大都很少能看到这样灿烂的星空吧，不比自己从小在乡野长大，苏恬悄然向比自己足足小了十岁的新任搭档投去无声的一瞥，随即却听对方继续说道，“不过就算我现在马上回去，估计也是睡不着的。”  
“哦？”苏恬先是一愣，然后飞快联系己身，“你晚上也失眠？”  
“没有，”少年略过了她话里不经意泄露的玄机，微笑摇头，“只是想到马上要去曼谷参加fan meeting，有一些紧张。”  
也不是第一年出道的新人了，怎么听他描述起来还像是小学春游前一天晚上会有的雀跃和兴奋，为此辗转难眠，苏恬在心里哑然失笑，嘴上却一本正经地安慰道，“紧张也总是难免的，我以前每次上台唱歌，也总是会感到很紧张，不过你长得这么帅，实力又这么棒，肯定没问题的，要对自己更有信心一些哦。”  
“嗯，”少年默默点了点头，“谢谢苏恬姐。”

话虽如此，但女人的第六感无时无刻不在提醒苏恬，眼前的这位小朋友似乎一点都没有被自己刚才的夸奖安慰上几分，她轻咳一声，决定转移一下话题，“你太客气了，真要说谢谢也应该是我先，谢谢你送的乐高，我儿子肯定会很喜欢。”  
她新戏的男主角虽然对外保持着cool guy人设，但毕竟不是第一年出道的新人了，虽然年纪还轻，但在人情世故上通达洞明，送礼物的sense尤其出色，“还好在康定的外景不用拍太长时间，不然，还真是太想他了。”  
可怜天下父母心，新手妈咪离家多日也觉得自己快要相思成疾，她自顾自地对月长吁短叹着，回头却看到少年一脸的茫然，“你还年轻，等你以后有了孩子就会懂的。”  
“那估计还要再等十年，要等到我三十岁结婚成家之后了。”少年的口气认真笃定，脸上更浮现出对未来的神往，却让苏恬一时没忍住扑哧笑出声来，“等到你三十岁的时候？不不不，相信我，你不是真的想在三十岁的时候结婚成家，”  
她连连摇头，“你只是还太年轻了，对你来说三十岁是个很遥远的数字，所以才会把它定为实现未来计划的一个期限而已。”

将讨论话题从小学生春游升华到婚姻家庭的这个决定不可谓不妙，只消三言两语，就让原本看上去生无可恋的人都被不由自主地唤醒了深藏的好奇心，在此刻向苏恬追问道，“那苏恬姐你之前对于结婚成家这样的人生大事，就没有提前想过类似的计划和安排吗？”  
众所周知，当红一线小花苏恬在三十岁那年和未来的丈夫因戏生情坠入爱河，时隔一年后两人结婚生子，在完成每一件人生大事的时间点上都如AI般执行得分毫不差，实在是让人很难相信她在此前没有做过任何的设想。  
“坦白来讲，没有，不过是顺其自然而已。”对此她用一种颇为云淡风轻的姿态开口笑答道，那从来都算不上是什么秘密，至今也不时被碎嘴八婆的大编剧郑皓从故纸堆里翻出来倾情演绎一下。  
众所周知，当红一线小花苏恬出道十年，逐梦娱乐圈的前半程始终过得坎坷波折，好不容易等到咸鱼翻身，牢牢握住了事业上千载难逢的机遇，再回头时，却连想要共度一生的爱人都已错失。  
“告诉你一个秘密，”只见她勾勾手指，神秘兮兮地压低了声音，“其实，即使在有了孩子之后，我也没有真正想好要不要和陆骞结婚。”

话音未落，少年的表情就产生了一瞬的凝固，他有些犹豫，不确定自己是不是还要接着听下去，最后却还是迟疑地问道，“那后来......”  
“后来，”女子灿然一笑，“后来大概是考虑到我已经三十岁了吧，虽然我觉得女生到三十岁也不算太老，但如果到了那个时候你真的遇到了一个人，有一个可以给生活带来很大改变的转折点，还是不妨试着去接受看看。”  
虽然说来轻松容易，如心灵老鸭汤般贴心疗愈，但其实真正实践起来并没有想象的那么简单。对苏恬而言，她也是一直等到停工怀孕后去香港看诊时，听到来自主治医生的专业建议，才自此彻底拥有做出决断的勇气。

“那如果你遇到了一个人，或者，一个转折点，你身边的所有人都觉得很危险，觉得那只会带来源源不断的伤害，一踏下去就会万劫不复，劝你无论如何都不可以接受......”  
遥望着天上的繁星几许，少年再度将头抬起，”你也知道他们说的都没有错，可是，当你真的抬头看着他的时候，看到的却只有他的璀璨和黯淡。“  
”这样啊，那就不要接受，“苏恬露出若有所思的目光，然后扭头看向身后的便利店，想着小朋友反正也已经成年了，或许他们可以考虑进去买两罐啤酒？  
“掉头就走，不管你是二十岁还是三十岁。”  
她好心向少年建议道，依旧是出自自己宝贵的人生经验。  
在苏恬迎接三十岁到来之前的忐忑等待中，曾被人当作深渊看待，而在她三十岁的那一年，也断然拒绝过去凝视下一个深渊，大概是考虑到自己也曾感同身受，所以她觉得此刻给少年的建议有理有据，并不比蔚医生给她的要逊色几分。

只不过，下一秒，在触及到少年不无怅然的目光时，她还是不由心生恻然，母性大发，并终于抬手抚上了对方的头毛。  
不能说是一只小猫咪了，再难过纠结的时候也还记得要一往直前，明明更像是一头小狮子才对，“如果很难做决定，那为什么不离他远一点呢？难不成那个人，还会时时刻刻都出现在你的生活里阴魂不散吗？”  
不知是沉浸在自己的情绪中无暇他顾，还是干脆默认了苏恬对于人称的转换，少年的嘴角扯出一个无奈的弧度，诚恳地摇了摇头，“那倒没有，我想以后的交集也只会越来越少......”  
“那就无所谓了，”女子淡定说道，“你要知道，很少有人会长长久久地陪着你的，小熠，你遇见的大多数人，对你来说都不过是生命中的匆匆过客罢了。”

无关是萍水相逢或是玉露金风，一个人又可以贯穿另一个人的生活多久呢？打一个并不太恰当的比方，即使是娱乐圈中再深入人心的营业cp，95天选，长情的粉丝们或许再过十年都还念念不忘，但对于组成cp的两个当事人而言，再漫长的营业期，都总有结束的那一天。  
以上也还是出自苏恬小姐宝贵的人生经验，她深知，哪怕自己台上台下都紧张到心跳如擂鼓，但过往的每一首情歌对唱，再动听，再合拍，最后都逃不过曲终人散的时刻。  
沉吟间，她随手指向了天际悬挂着的一颗星子，示意对方，“就好像天上的那颗星星，无论你现在看到的是他的璀璨也好，黯淡也罢，等到天一亮，一切都会消失不见的。”  
“消失......”少年顺着她所指的方向看去，只听苏恬继续说道，“快乐的时光很短暂，但同样的，再长的噩梦，也总有被晨曦撕碎的时候。”

“北斗倒挂，天将破晓，再长的噩梦，也总有被晨曦撕碎的时候。”  
出自新戏原著小说中的名句，对于开拍前就老实做过功课的男女主角而言，都并不陌生，看到少年神色一动似乎正在被自己说服，女主角兴致所至，半是调侃半是语重心长，“既然大家都活的好好的，不用嫁个短命的丈夫，也不要再等到什么二十年之后了，比如说，在三十岁之前，我想小熠你就一定可以找到一个更好的人。”  
等一个人，满心满眼或许依旧是他的璀璨或黯淡，只不过到那时，再不会是需要远远逃离的深渊万丈。


	12. 孔雀森林

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “每个人都有属于自己的一片森林，  
> 也许我们从来不曾去过，但它一直在那里，总会在那里，  
> 迷失的人迷失了，相逢的人会再相逢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.12 星光大赏】

1 短歌终

常盈并不能理解此时此刻的自己，为什么不是穿着漂亮的礼服开开心心地坐在活动现场的第一排，等着爱豆机位不经意地扫过，反倒是莫名其妙地出现在某个灯光追踪不到的阴暗角落，傻站在原地，听着不知从哪里飘来的断续歌声。  
她唯一能get到的，大概就是现在正在台上倾情演唱的那位，即使已是过气流量昨日黄花，差不多以一人之力背负了全部偶像失格的原罪，但平心而论，他的实力其实不差，昔日的辉煌盛世，也不能说是完全的侥幸和德不配位。  
虽然因为视线的阻隔未曾有幸得见台上对方的舞姿如何，但从飘进耳畔的那几句歌词来看，夏翀的唱功并没有退步太多，哪怕他已不再是昔日镜头前永远意气风发一往无前的少年，也不再被夺目的光环和痴狂热情簇拥环绕，但怎么说呢，至少和某些把大红灯牌铺满全场、看起来今晚登基势在必行的当红顶流相比，作为前顶流的夏翀，至少没有气息游离地把一首歌唱得百转千回，最后还是无力回天地跑调。

一曲终了，女明星伸手抚平了一下裙摆上并不存在的褶皱，惦记着一会儿还有个奖要上台去领怎么着也要找个机会神不知鬼不觉地溜回去。谁知念头刚起，风吹云动，月影横斜，光影透过头顶上方窄窄的气窗，突然洒落下一地的清光，照亮了她所在的一隅幽暗。  
此时常盈才蓦然惊觉到，就在离自己几米远的地方，居然还不声不响地站着一个人。  
月光勾勒出的侧影高瘦，盛装出席，一看就是个人，而不是哪里来的孤魂野鬼，更别提对方左手中指上戴着的硕大钻戒，更是差点晃瞎了她的眼睛。  
下一秒，借着月色勉强看清了对方的脸后，常盈的心脏和视线一起直接断电半秒，果然不能在背后说人坏话啊，吐槽唱歌跑调也不行，oh my god，谁能告诉她，平白无故地，这位帅哥为什么不乖乖地留在现场享受粉丝排山倒海的尖叫排面，而是和她一样，也跑到后台来无聊吹风啊？

视线所达之处，相比于女明星从内心深处刷刷而过的破表弹幕，被吐槽的当事人却无视了另一个人的存在，他只是斜倚着墙壁，静静地盯着手机的屏幕出神。  
也许是贴了防窥膜的缘故，常盈无法立刻看清屏幕上显示的内容几何，但在对方一言不发的长久沉默中，她下意识地挑了挑眉，觉得这个冗长无聊的夜晚，突然变得有意思了起来。  
所以常盈选择主动上前一步，阳光灿烂地打了个招呼，“Hi，这么巧，你也在这里啊。”  
随着这平地一声雷的呼唤，不知神游何方的人瞬间被拉回了现世，在看到是她后，肖昀见立刻将手机收起，随后展露出亲和力十足的温柔笑意，“嗯，里面太闷了，出来透透气。”  
这样的官方回答当然是无法满足女明星那颗已经被勾起的好奇心的，时下最炙手可热的男演员虽然笑容惑人，足够应付无数全心投入追星大业的粉丝迷妹，可落入一个对他早有预判的人的眼中时，看到的却不过是一张比白纸还要乏味的假面，一戳就破的伪装，从里到外都不堪一击。

难得遇上一个可以近距离观察的机会，常盈自然好奇对方刚才到底在看什么能看得那么聚精会神，不惜翘掉半晌主办方为他精心准备的高光时刻，锦衣夜行地躲在无人问津的角落流连往返。  
她也好奇，眼前这位给人初印象又谦逊又懂礼貌的同行新人，到底做了什么伤天害理的事情能狠狠地得罪她最心爱的男神江唯，以至于让男神本人私下在提起“肖昀见”这个名字时，话里行间都充斥着毫无掩饰的轻蔑和不屑。  
常盈猜测，两人之间的恩怨，应该不会是因为一件无关紧要的小事而起的冲突那么简单，可哪怕是娱乐圈中的鬼蜮伎俩，对江唯也应该已是司空见惯，遑论他从来都不是会流露出太多直接激烈情绪的人。  
要知道，江唯和肖昀见之间到目前为止明面上唯一的交集，不过就是某部还没开拍就疯狂溜粉的奇幻IP剧，可那也算不上是多好的资源，按照江唯一向的行事风格，要不就痛快接下，要不就明确拒绝，可这次，他不仅态度含糊地吊着死磕他的投资方不说，还在得知主投的平台网站有意邀请自家主捧的新晋顶流共演后，态度强硬地拒绝了双男主的谈判条件，只肯给对方男二的番位，对方那边自然是不甘心的，于是在一来二去反复拉扯间有效地耽误了时间，让一个走红后急切需要作品稳固地位的同行男演员，因此迟迟定不下下一部戏的进组时间。

整件事虽说大体上也没跳出娱乐圈的常规操作，但在考虑到江唯不同寻常的处理方式后变得非常值得玩味，对于一心一意要进入男神心底的常盈而言，她自然不会放过任何可以解答疑惑的机会，“昀见，”女明星有来有往地和对方交换了一个更亲近的称呼，努力拉近彼此社交上的心理距离，“你手上的这枚戒指是品牌赞助？还是你的私物啊，很好看哎！”  
她选择这个话题作为切入点的理由异常地简单，常盈留意到，刚才肖昀见用左手将手机举到面前，右手则始终无意识地摩挲着那一枚戒指，也许是下意识的小动作，也许......

“是品牌赞助的，我平时手上很少戴饰品。”平平淡淡的回答，“哦，那你下次出席公开场合的时候可要注意了，戒指戴在不同的手和手指上是有不同的意义的，媒体啊记者啊什么的当他们没东西写的时候，你懂的。”常盈摆出一副很有经验的样子，话刚说到一半，却被对方抢先应下，”我知道的，“  
只见肖昀见微微低下了头，短短一个晚上的功夫，不知道第几次地把玩起左手中指上戴着的那枚鸽子蛋，戒指本身流光溢彩，重量惊人，但因为是借来试戴的缘故，size并不算太合，让人一晚上都得时时注意，生怕一不小心就从自己的指间掉出去半套房子，”戒指戴在左手中指的时候，通常是热恋或者订婚的状态。“  
仿佛自动化身为科普AI般，他用一种波澜不惊的语气复述出网络搜索后跳出的答案，”代表心有所属，请勿打扰。“

”哦，原来你知道啊，我就说嘛，这都是生活常识啦，“常盈轻拍胸口，在看向对方眼底的一刹那，她的心中莫名一动，决定再进一步，”等等，是常识，还是说你有经验啊？“  
虽然依照她对江唯的了解，两人之间的纠葛不可能是情感上的狗血纠纷，但秉持着不问白不问的精神，常盈还是用一种半是玩笑半是调侃的语气向对方确认道。  
常盈本以为，俩人毕竟不熟，到目前为止加起来的对话也不超过十句，一般人在被问到个人情况时至少会扭捏迟疑一下，顺道再本能地扭头侦察一下四周有没有人偷听，可不料接下来肖昀见的反应，却比她此前在相似的情境下见过的所有人，都表现得更平静和坦然。

“算是有经验吧，”男子的嘴角轻轻弯起，仿佛被牵动了某些遥远的往事，在回溯记忆中不知不觉地放慢了语速，有如轻语呢喃，“这个位置，自己戴过，以前也替别人戴过。”

2 明月缺

作为一个好奇心十足的宝宝，常盈时常觉得自己是个被超高颜值耽误的娱记之光，不过在此之前，她追踪八卦秘闻的历程向来心酸坎坷，尤其是对于那些时过境迁太久太久，早已被掩藏在时光尽头的往事。  
比如，饶是她和江唯相识多年，至今也依旧对他和Alice的故事一知半解。  
可是就在两天前的那个夜晚，她却轻而易举地从肖昀见的口中成功套到话，原来这位当红顶流，在出道前不仅有个差点就结婚了的前女友，分手多年的前女友如今还婚期在即，前段时间肖昀见的父母去剧组探班时，还将对方的结婚请柬转交到了他的手上。

“我听肖昀见那意思，要不是今天要来上海参加跨年晚会，说不准还真的打算飞回重庆参加婚礼？”  
她的假设并非全然出自嘲讽的目的，设想一下，年少情浓的恋人因为一方追寻理想而远隔重洋，有朝一日等到被留下的人也因为相同的理由逐梦娱乐圈时，就此才算是彻底斩断了破镜重圆的最后一丝可能，听起来真是让人唏嘘不已。  
要知道，一直到去年春天，肖昀见还在考虑要不要退圈出国去找前女友复合，最后似乎是因为确认对方已经有了自己新的生活而且过得不错，才彻底打消了那个念头。  
接下来就是起点退婚流大男主逆袭的标准剧情了，放手旧爱后接拍新剧，蛰伏一年后在播出当天一夜爆红，真是来自天意的最好的安排。

即使已过零点，但相比于第二天还要开工拍戏的友人，常盈则显得要自在许多，明明早早就结束了个人表演，她还是硬等到零点倒数完毕后，和姗姗来迟的程祐一在车上会合，然后迫不及待地分享了这一特大八卦。  
她甚至大胆猜测，那晚手机屏幕上让肖昀见恍惚失神的，不是曾经相恋时的甜蜜合影就是前女友的婚纱照什么的，总而言之，都是狗血又烂俗的世间情。  
而聆听完前后始末的程祐一只是轻轻叹了口气，”结不结婚并不重要，既然彼此都已经有了全新的生活，尽快move on也是很好的选择。“他望着窗外飞驰的树木，露出无奈又好笑的表情，”对肖昀见，你不是已经了解得差不多了吗？所以现在的千里大追踪是？"  
也不怪他此时无言以对，盛装华服的女明星，在跨年晚会结束后特意找了一辆陌生车牌的suv，载着同事友人在浓黑如墨的夜色中疾驰，一边开还一边连声抱怨前头那车的司机实在是太精，难怪在上海总可以把大批的私生狗仔牢牢甩在身后。

“哼，”第n次双双被路口的红灯拦下，常盈有些意兴阑珊地拍了拍方向盘，指了指停在他们前方的那辆炫银跑车，国外新兴的电动汽车品牌，这款车的型号在国内并不多见，“之前听人爆料说，有个富婆在上海送了肖昀见一辆车，诺，应该就是这辆了，没想到他开得还蛮溜的嘛。”  
在他们这个圈子里，天资固然重要，但背后没有资本力推也是寸步难行，虽然目前为止也没有人能八出肖昀见的背后到底是谁在不惜血本地力捧，但对于那股背景神秘又手段强硬的力量，圈中之人大多都心照不宣着它的存在。  
但显然，在已知人士的名单里并不包括程祐一，”富婆？“他呆呆地反问了一句，听得常盈忍俊不禁，”是啊，怎么了，难道你觉得肖昀见的金主应该是个男的？不过都说他男女通吃，应该是不止一个人啦。“  
”不，我的意思是......“程祐一觉得常盈对某些事实应该有些误解，可涉及他人隐私，就在他谨慎地斟酌字句时，前方一直跟踪的目标突然毫无征兆地在路边停下，激得女司机本人也二话不说地踩了刹车，打断了他来不及开口的话。

一路上七弯八拐地只顾着跟在肖昀见的车后疾驰，这会儿停下后才发现也不知开到了上海的哪个偏僻郊区，常盈环顾着四周的环境，在看到一个玩具木马时皱起了眉头，”大半夜的，他在儿童公园门口停下干嘛？“  
凛冬寒风锥心刺骨，应该没有哪个小天才会想到来公园门口和富婆幽会吧，还不如说是他动画片看多了跑来交易接头不法药品来得更确切一些。眼前的画风突变，让车上的两人着实有些感到措手不及，程祐一更是暗自摇头，感慨自己果然从一开始就不该因为江唯的缘故上了这辆贼车。  
等到女司机技术熟练地选了一个隐蔽的位置靠边停下后，前方车门大开，长腿一迈，从车上跳下的果然是他们熟悉的身影。  
虽然在年底大大小小的晚会上已经碰到过多次，不久前更是一起站在同个舞台上倒数迎接新年，但程祐一对肖昀见的印象，却还长久地停留在半年前的芬兰夏夜，“Sean"，回忆中闪现的恋人之名，深埋在支离破碎的吉他声中。

其时已是跨年夜后的凌晨时分，虽然是一年中的特殊时刻，但外出庆祝的人潮大多都会选择聚集去外滩看烟花，作为一个远离中心地带的休闲公园，门口是不出意外的冷清，门庭寥落到马路边一共就停了两辆车，让常盈觉得他俩分分钟就要暴露。  
但被女明星的目光锁定了一整晚的那个追踪对象，下车后却恍然不觉被人尾随，目标明确地朝着路边的小摊走去，在和卖糖葫芦串的摊贩大爷攀谈了几句后，就在一旁好整以暇地等着摊主把糖葫芦一串一串地拔下，再一串一串地把钱算好，最后再一串一串地装到袋子里。  
“这个山楂的原本七块算你六块，这个苹果的六块算你五块好了，这一把一共......"  
整个过程不算漫长，但在某些心里有鬼的旁观者眼中简直缓慢到有如时光静止，”啊啊啊这个人有毒吧！“常盈一边要不时伸头出去一边还要小心不被发现，忍不住快要抓狂，”就算他要作秀摆拍，说自己买下全部的糖葫芦只为了让摆摊的大爷早点回家，也不用真的一串串的算那么斤斤计较吧，这荒郊野岭的，难道还等着狗仔上门来拍么？”  
不会他们已经被发现了吧？！肖昀见是打算将计就计，把他们当成偷拍的狗仔来一招借刀杀人？！

听到常盈这句似曾相识的吐槽，程祐一莞尔，脑海中再度想起了半年前印象深刻的那夜消夏。  
在女主人例行公事地招待他们体验完berry boom后，生无可恋的唐大少提议玩一局“我有你没有”的小游戏来调节一下心情。游戏的规则很简单，每人轮流说一件只有自己做过，别人都没做过的事情，如果场上有人这么做过， 就必须受到惩罚。  
自诩人生经验丰富多彩的唐念琛自信满满，谁知在游戏一开始就折戟沉沙，“我有曾经一口气买下过一整摊的冰糖葫芦。”  
“不可能，你不是从来都不吃甜食的嘛！”唐念琛闻言差点直接原地跳了起来，听对方说完事情的来龙去脉后又发出啧啧的响声，“心机哦，为了在男朋友面前展现自己是个人美心善的小仙女，啧啧啧，不过反正傻子都看得出来你是在做善事了， 当时又为什么不干脆直接递两张整钞过去，还陪着大爷大妈一个个的数，不怕人家在旁边等得不耐烦嘛？”  
“哦，不好意思，那结果恐怕就要让你失望了。”成功挫了大少爷锐气的那位玩家，脸上露出久违的笑容，和北欧的季节一样，转瞬从极夜切换到了极昼。

那时候，对方的左手中指上应该也是空无一物，可如今回想起来，程祐一下意识地觉得在那个位置上，曾经应该也戴着一枚戒指。  
“他很细心。”透过车窗，他最后看了一眼在寒风中的那道身影，觉得今晚的这场追踪游戏是时候可以划上句点。

尾声

回程的一路上，也许是地形复杂没人带路，他们终于用上了导航系统。和来时的兴致高昂不同，常盈专注地当起司机，车里的空气顿时安静得让忙碌了一整天的程祐一昏昏欲睡。  
半梦半醒中，不知过了多久，才听到耳畔响起的一句轻叹。  
“那天晚上我和他说，如果我是他的前女友，看到前任如今事业有成功成名就，应该会后悔，当年不该主动提出分手的。”  
虽然有夏翀这样鲜血淋漓的前车之鉴在先，不管心仪的对象是圈内的同行还是圈外的素人，就算昔日的恋人没有跨入婚姻的殿堂，到了今时今日，两人也注定不应该再有什么藕断丝连的牵扯，肖昀见如果不想自己太早糊掉，还是要和恋爱这个魔咒离得越远越好，不惜一切的代价。

而当时对于她客套的安慰，对方却再一次表达出了难以预料的清醒，除了笑容中终于带上了些许的苦涩，”也许会吧，如果当年她是真的爱过我的话。“  
大概是听到这一瞬间常盈的反应看起来实在太过错愕，对方在临走告别前又特地多补充了一句，虽然听上去也是驴头不对马嘴，让人半点都摸不着头脑，”我们相识的时候，嘉陵江边的荷花还没有完全凋谢，“  
”可很久之后我才知道，她最喜欢的其实是竹子。“  
如果他不曾看过她眼底孤独的落寞，如果他并不只是她填满感情缺口的一种寄托，如果她的心中，自始至终不曾有过他未曾到过的地方，那么即使到了一身寥落的今天，他或许还可以祈求自己在对方的心中依然是完美无瑕。  
肖昀见将手机屏幕按亮，又随即按灭，”所以有时候，我也会希望自己可以做一棵竹子。“

一尘不染的莲花陷入了泥淖，竹子却任凭外界风吹雨打，依旧保留不屈的气节。一念及此，常盈用眼角的余光默不作声地瞥了一眼此刻坐在副驾驶座的程祐一，他是她认识的人里最担得起”君子如竹“四字形容的男人，当时她也是在第一时间就想到了对方。  
常盈突然很好奇，刚才在零点结束后，当肖昀见从会场离开，开车经过那条两旁都密密麻麻站着程祐一的粉丝的马路，听到她们对每一辆离开的车辆都大声喊着”程祐一，新年快乐！“的时候，那一刻，他的心中会是如何的感想。  
是羡慕，嫉妒，亦或是一笑而过？  
很多年少时不以为然的东西，等被岁月消磨后再回顾，终是难免会尝到几分的酸楚。如果所爱之人的心中，真的有过一个未曾到过的地方，而自己有生之年倾尽全力却只会离那个地方渐行渐远，终是再也无法抵达。

”我虽然也不清楚江唯为什么讨厌肖昀见，但真正的原因或许并没有你想的那么复杂，“  
即使那个人是江唯，也不代表他不会有偶尔单纯冲动的时候，心口的一腔少年的热血尚热，情难自已。所以哪怕最后的理由离奇到说是江唯在帮肖昀见的前女友打抱不平，程祐一对此也不会太感到意外。  
可身旁的女孩显然没有他的好心态，虽然从陌生人口中听到的故事老套又狗血，但依然让人生出了物伤其类的怅然。眼看着常盈身上低落的气息馥郁，在外人面前习惯了沉默少语的程祐一，不由认真思索起该如何言简意赅地向对方澄清，无论是结婚请柬，竹子莲花，亦或是假意和真心，听者有意，说者也未必是无心的快语。  
可惜，半真半假的叙述诡计千头万绪，让他一时间也无法抉择该从何说起，索性都一一略过不提。  
“常盈，如果你在森林里养了好几种动物， 马、牛、羊、老虎和孔雀， 如果有一天， 你必须离开森林， 而且只能带一种动物离开， 你会带哪种动物？ ”

这是程祐一在家里书房那一排心理学的专业书籍中，无意看到的一个简单的心理测试，其中马代表自由，牛代表事业，羊代表爱情，老虎代表自尊，孔雀代表金钱。  
”我想无论是肖昀见还是......他们只是在离开森林的时候，各自选择带走了一种动物离开而已。”


	13. 玫瑰花蕾

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【2019.12 星光大赏】

Day： 天亮之前

台上过气前顶流夏翀的歌唱到了最后一句，台下最炙手可热的红人们也纷纷重回爱豆机位的镜头前，360度全方位无死角地展现自己的盛世美颜。  
第一排的领奖候场区里，回到座位的肖昀见，在打量了周围那一个个看上去各怀鬼胎的男女同行们后，最后还是朝着离他最近的那个少年，本能地挪近了一个微不可见的距离。  
与此同时，出道前就接受过公司专业培训、熟谙cp营业守则的他，也自然不会辜负现场观众和收看直播的万千粉丝的期待，不负众望地和身边的这位前同事抱团聊天，近看远观都称得上是谈笑风生，火花四射。  
但即使摄像机的镜头能将他们的口型毫无遗漏地精确捕捉，但大概也只有此刻在等候区围坐的这一小圈人，可以近距离地清楚听到他们是如何在找话尬聊。

”明天还是回南郊镇拍戏？真是辛苦啊，“开口说话的同时，肖昀见下意识地抬头望了一眼大屏幕，确认自己的妆容得体，发型不乱，品牌提供的戒指也好好地戴在手上最显眼的位置，”跨年有什么安排吗，剧组会不会放假？“  
出乎意料地，他的关心换来的是耳畔响起的无奈轻叹，“今年我也会参加我们台的跨年晚会，在海口。”  
对方的语气平平淡淡，但依旧让肖昀见仿佛回到过去的某个瞬间，船行水上，蝉鸣炎夏，和他同舟共济的白衣少年，气到用剑墩地，一边还犹自不依不挠地大声质问着他。  
“哦，肖老师都不看我的通告的嘛！”  
“肖老师都不看我的通告的嘛！”  
“肖老师都不看我的通告！”  
凡是重要的话，都要重复整整三遍。

“哦，去海口，”即使第一个回合的对话已经成功地让围观群众们不约而同地神色各异，但作为当事人之一的肖昀见却难得的没有跟着别人一起尴尬，“海口挺好的，天气暖和，只要那天不下雨就好了。”  
“不知道啊，可惜现在才让肖老师您知道我要去海口，”少年狡黠地朝着镜头眨了眨眼睛，现场的态度却是一如既往的淡漠，“不然您刚才去后台休息了那么长的时间，正好可以帮我查一下那边的天气预报。”  
”是啊，早知道就帮你查了，刚才在后台找了好几圈，连渺渺的影子都没看到。“肖昀见不动声色地接道。  
”渺渺？“这下终于轮到少年愣神，”你，在找薛渺？“  
潜台词翻译过来应该是，你，和他很熟？  
自问听出弦外之音的人点头轻笑，”是啊，我和他很久以前就认识了，不过今年年初才恢复联络。在我印象里他还是个小朋友，没想到一转眼就长这么大了，还越来越帅。“  
肖昀见用一种老怀堪慰的语气侃侃而谈，如同化身骄傲的幼儿园家长，”岁月不饶人啊，和渺渺比起来，觉得自己还真是有点老了......“

老了，女明星们永远避之唯恐不及的话题，即使是我行我素如苏恬，产后复出的第一部戏也没有强求转型，而是依旧选了自己最拿手的古装少女的角色，搭档时下当红的年轻流量合作，力求稳固住多年拼搏打下的古偶江山。  
同样的，这句从不满三十岁的当红顶流口中脱口而出的自嘲，让比他年轻两岁的常盈尚且心有戚戚，觉得莫名躺枪，更别说是被坐在她身边同公司的大姐大听到，不声不响，眼底直接划过一丝冷意。  
好在女明星之间的暗潮涌动，没有被两位迟钝的当事人及时察觉，”对了，你认识渺渺吗？“看到少年懵懂地摇了摇头后，肖昀见在镜头前笑得更加灿烂，被投射到大屏幕上，不出意外的引发了全场粉丝的欢呼雀跃。  
“有机会还是应该要认识一下的，他也很喜欢玩滑板，你们一定会玩得很好。”  
低下头避开所有外界的窥探，他发出温柔的喟叹，“他收藏了一块很好看的滑板。”  
除此之外，他的那位故交老友，不仅曾经是一位专业的模特，有着出色的镜头表现力和一双灿若星辰的眼睛，更重要的是，还有一颗勇敢无畏的心。  
有多勇敢，有多无畏，肖昀见没有选择继续，而是径自绕开了这个话题，“你说跨年那天，海口会不会刮台风？”

这句莫名其妙的发问，不知会让听到的人作何感想，但肖昀见上一次见到薛渺，的的确确是在台风过境的当天。  
和阔别多年的前女友在上海的酒店意外重逢，长夜闲聊后，肖昀见回到自己的房间。即使连日繁忙的工作安排已经让身体和精神都到达极限，他也没有立即躺倒睡去。  
手心安躺的太阳花，无时无刻不在提醒他，那个精心埋线长达一年的计划，还没有实施，就已经被别人窥破了先机。  
不过好在对方将太阳花抛给了他，看起来也没有出来主持正义拆台的打算，反倒让选择的主动权依旧留在自己的手里。  
一来一往中，唯一的改变只是，他似乎已经没有再继续迟疑犹豫的时间。

“本轮特强台风即将登陆本市，请广大市民朋友做好暴雨防控的准备。”  
耳边响起天气预报的播音员字正腔圆的通告，从高楼向下俯瞰，台风过境的城市宛如末世中的渺小沙丘，摇摇欲坠。  
他后知后觉地想到了一个愚蠢的地理问题，正想调高电视机的音量，房间的电话铃声却在此时突然响起。  
助理给他订了早餐，虽然已过中午，但肖昀见还是打开房门，正准备侧身让酒店管家把餐车推进房间的时候，刚巧走廊上有人匆匆经过，对方慌不择路，差点直接撞上了他们的餐车。  
“小心！”他急忙出声提醒，肇事者却还是脚步不停地继续向前大步走去，在错身而过的刹那，肖昀见听到一个很有些耳熟的声音在虚空中响起，“对不起。”  
他本能地循声看去，却只来得及捕捉到对方的背影匆匆。

说来也奇怪，那人一路狂奔仿佛饿死鬼投胎，最后却只身在走廊尽头的某个房间门口停下，原地徘徊良久，都迟迟不见有下一步的动作。  
出于住客安全和隐私的考虑，酒店管家见势不妙，正欲上前和那位形迹可疑的不速之客交涉时，对方终于结束了漫长的发呆状态，伸手按响了房间的门铃。  
和彻夜未眠的肖昀见不同，走廊尽头房间里的住客，似乎是被猝然响起的门铃声惊扰了沉眠的好梦，出来开门时衣发凌乱，浑身上下都飘散着浓浓的起床气。  
在看到扰人清梦的罪魁祸首后，她先是本能地一惊，回过神来后就再没什么好脸色，”渺渺，怎么是你？”  
女子伸手轻按眉心，再三确认自己没有在做梦，说话的同时，她下意识地回头瞥了一眼窗外依旧暗沉的天色，”你前两天不是已经杀青回北京了么，怎么......“  
话音未落，她就被人凌空抱起，并猝不及防地落入了一个带着狂风和雨水气味的怀抱。

即使隔了一段不长不短的距离，肖昀见依旧可以清晰地看到在开门的瞬间，年轻人眼底那满到快要溢出的喜悦。  
也许是早早离家打拼，初涉娱乐圈后又被踏踏实实地教了一通如何做人，长大后的薛渺变得内敛克制了许多，远远没有年少时横冲直撞的可爱。  
也是直到这一刻，肖昀见才在那看似坚守己心的平静下，堪堪看到深藏其中的炽热火焰。  
它其实从未消失过，长久以来，分明都只是在等待一个合适的时机，向被锁定的目标尽数喷涌而出。

”什么，你从北京又飞到上海？你疯了，也不看现在外面是什么天气！“  
”哎呀我在广东以前又不是没有见过，顶多就是航班延误一下嘛，我回北京后，听你助理说你这两天来上海出差，所以.......”  
近乡情怯，一路上绞尽脑汁好不容易组织好语言，临到阵前却还是只剩下语无伦次的信口胡诌，“哦，我这次来是有急事找你，谁让你贵人事忙，估计还不知道吧，白石洲那一片，政府马上要拆迁了，我是好心来通知你，赶快把那套房子里的东西都搬走，不然就没了.......“  
”通知我的办法有很多，你可以短讯留言给我，也可以让我的助理转答。“听到这样拙劣荒诞的借口，女子的脸上殊无笑意，“唯独不应该在台风天还要冒险搭飞机出行。”  
”那怎么行！”也许是受到一路上极端天气的影响，又或者是接触到对方始终不变的平静目光，一时之间诸般情绪齐齐涌上心头难以自抑，年轻人最后索性心一横，二话不说上前半步，将离自己咫尺之遥的心上人再度抱紧。  
“我已经错过了你的生日，“埋首发间，他的喉间发出满足的呜咽，”我是来祝你生日快乐的，越凝，生日快乐。”

走廊上发生的这一幕，落入任何人的眼中，大概都会心领神会，默认是情人千里奔波特意制造的浪漫惊喜，伴随着狂风暴雨的背景交响，着实还有几分书中描绘的倾城之恋的意味。  
当酒店的房门双双合上，周遭的一切重归无声静谧时，肖昀见下意识地握紧了手心的太阳花，虽然一夜未眠，但他却比任何时候都要感到清醒。  
说来也是巧合，上一次见过薛渺，回来后环顾自身，依稀也是类似的景况。  
渺渺，隔门相对，他在心底无声默念，多年过去，希望你已经相信，你爱的人也是真心爱你。

”相信你爱的人也是真心爱你，算是哪门子的自欺欺人？“  
昔年以历经千帆过来人的姿态给少年的这句忠告，其后的漫长岁月中肖昀见虽然也曾几度动摇，但唯独在一个人的身上，他却从来都没有怀疑过。  
只是可惜，这一分对他而言已是难得的坚信，于人于己，似乎都全无用处。  
长街花灯，楼台听雨，岁岁有今朝的祈愿被心照不宣地留在虚幻遥远的过去，早在他站在原地、安静目送对方的背影夺门而出的那一刻，就已经注定了那会是他们共同庆祝的最后一个生日。  
而此时此刻，经纪团队的全体上下，大概都在翘首以盼，等着他吃完丰盛的早餐，然后将回馈粉丝的vlog早早剪完，而不是再去分心关注电视机里其他城市的天气预报。  
既然手中已经握着一个盛满水的杯子，他现在唯一需要做的，就是将它狠狠地摔在地上，再不给自己任何犹豫不决的借口。

Night： 酒醉之后

小年夜晚会的彩排后台，王熠夺等得实在无聊，于是一时兴起，闭眼抽出了两张扑克牌，发给身旁同样等得生无可恋的同伴，“我不看，你记住牌面。”  
被挑选为观众的August听到这话足足愣了半晌，才后知后觉地意识到对方可能是要即兴表演一个纸牌魔术暖手，于是忙伸手接过，“好，然后呢？”  
在魔术师的指示下，他半信半疑地将纸牌插回到整幅扑克中，只见对方连牌都没洗就直接把整副扑克牌地扔到了一旁的道具椅子上，举手投足潇洒的很，行云流水一套动作下来堪称大开大合。  
纸牌洒落一地，正当August担心待会儿演播厅的清洁阿姨是不是要进来骂人时，谁知下一秒，就是见证奇迹的时刻。  
他眼睁睁地大魔术师近身一步，随手从一地的凌乱狼藉中挑出了两张纸牌，将它们举到自己的面前，然后心满意足地欣赏观众此刻瞠目结舌的表情。  
“黑桃，梅花，怎么可能，你怎么做到的！”August失声叫道，难以置信地看着眼前和记忆中一模一样的牌面花色，“怎么可能，你是不是提前看牌了？”  
而王熠夺也有心逗他，对于观众提出的质疑，他一动不动，只是笑而不语地回望对视。  
不知僵持了多久，最后还是某位来观看现场彩排的热心观众替August解围，他将魔术师手中的两张扑克牌取下，递给满脸疑惑的少年，并轻声提醒，“你再确认一下，这是不是你第一次拿到的那两张牌。”  
“没错啊，我拿到的是黑桃8，梅花3......”  
说到一半，August的声音戛然而止，话他定睛一看，才发现自己手中的两张牌分明是黑桃3和梅花8，“omg，“他挫败地挠了挠头发，”我刚才是喝醉了嘛......”

“这是纸牌魔术里的一个小游戏，名字就叫作‘酒醉之后’，特别适合在喝了酒，或者像你这样的观众面前表演。”  
深冬的天色总是暗得很快，等到天色彻底暗透，再谢过众星捧月的簇拥，王熠夺在酒店六楼的室内恒温泳池，找了个观景好的位置随意坐下，然后被意犹未尽的August拉住，进行了简单的魔术复盘。  
“今晚的月色太美，我那是酒不醉人人自醉。”  
做完SPA换上宽松浴衣的August怠惰疏懒，意态悠闲，看着月光透过露天玻璃穹顶，映照在池面之上，中庭两侧的海棠花悄然盛放，露出黄色的花蕊，比四周墙上展示的名家画作更引人注目。  
此情此景让他一时心有所感，不由悠悠叹道，“有句话叫人生三恨，一恨鲫鱼多刺，二恨海棠无香，原来海棠花真的没有香味哎！”  
此时这位顶流爱豆的手中，惬意地就差晃悠起一把折扇。

对此，坐在他身侧的年轻男孩却从另一个角度点评道，“在室内栽种海棠花虽然不多见，却很符合现在的季节特色，算是因时制宜。”  
”哦，也是，差点忘了小乐你的专业就是景观设计。“August微微笑了起来，“你们学设计的人是不是眼神都要很好啊，还是说，刚才是我自己太蠢？”  
当年从选秀比赛百里挑一杀出重围时都不见他有如此的好胜心，现在却因为被一场小小的障眼法诓骗而耿耿于怀了一个晚上，听得一旁的王熠夺不由哭笑不得，“好了，别难过了，其实‘酒醉之后’的表演成功率还挺高的！“  
”那为什么刚才只有小乐看出了里面的玄机？“August一脸完全没有被安慰到的失落，”哼，不开心，我要喝酒，不醉不归！“

酒店的日料餐厅今晚准备的是濑祭的二割三分纯米大吟酿佐餐，酒意绵长，喝多了也不会上头，但也架不住有人连续不停的积极碰杯，不一会儿，就神色昏沉，哭着闹着要让大魔术师送弱小心灵受到伤害的无辜观众回家。  
在身旁人含笑欢送的目光中，王熠夺只能认命地借过这一个烫手的山芋，好在回房间的一路上都没碰到闲杂人等，不然恐怕August的偶像包袱就要碎裂得渣都不留。  
”小乐，你回长沙过年，怎么不邀请Icy和你一起？“  
喝醉了的人恍然不觉，还以为天时地利人和，自然不能白白放过八卦乱弹的机会，”算了，除了我们祁主编，好像也无法想象出还有谁会有如此魅力。“  
他似乎对那两人的关系极感兴趣，揪着同一个话题牢牢不放，“你是模特，又喜欢摄影，我以为Icy她会直接介绍你去MC或者其他的杂志工作，没想到你一个已经保研的名校高材生，居然去了剧组的置景组实习。”  
”怎么，害怕她太过公私分明，做了她的学生，就不能再被当作情人看待？“

王熠夺一边尽职尽责地当着护草使者，一边安安静静地听着对方自问自答。虽然，即使没有August的科普介绍，话题的当事人之一对于王熠夺来说也并不陌生。  
QG的晚宴开始前，陈烁是站在他身后协助拍摄的背景模特，晚宴结束后，他更是受人之托，亲自把对方安排进了自己所在剧组的置景组实习。  
他们都是慢热的性格，剧组里的交集也不算太多，所以在经过整整三个月的相处后，他才渐渐多了解对方一些，然后就将之前脑中的假想都尽数推翻。

”说实话，第一次知道有你这么个人的时候，真的是吓了我一大跳，“  
沉吟间，August突然幽幽开口，打断了王熠夺的出神，”学霸，模特，喜欢摄影，时尚博主，长得好看，所有标签加在一起，可不就是我们祁主编年轻时候的翻版？“  
”他不是。“王熠夺不假思索地接道。  
”没错，他不是，他不是任何人的翻版，是独一无二的，”少年的眼中原本醉意朦胧，此刻望着他的目光，却仿佛被微风吹散了乌云，露出天际线上的一道银边，“邵小姐那样的人，不，我想所有足够骄傲的人，应该都不会甘心......”  
他没有说完，话音未落，就彻底当机，靠在同伴的肩头安心地沉沉睡去，仿佛方才那一瞬的清醒，只是回光返照般的错觉。

在一通手忙脚乱的忙活后，王熠夺终于不辱使命，将传说中的“选秀之神”巨C本人成功送回房间后，他长舒一口气，缓步回去。  
进门的同时，他放下肩上背了一路的束口袋，从中取出一张崭新的滑板。  
”你想要我在上面画什么？“  
最初接到他的委托时，不仅设计师本人一头雾水，连客户也对自己的需求一无所知，只记得脑中时时回响的那声温柔喟叹。  
“他还收藏了一块很好看的滑板。”  
无论有多好看，他都不能不打一声招呼就直接冲到薛渺面前，问人家把心爱的滑板借来参详吧。

“你说跨年那天，海口会不会刮台风？”  
当然不会，冬天本来就很少会刮台风，当然，他也错过了去年夏天的台风。  
当夏翀想借科幻巨制翻身的希望被那场史无前例的超强台风吹得一丝不剩的时候，彼时的他正身处烈日炎炎的晴空下，在风驰电掣的引擎轰鸣声中，倾力去圆自己睽违已久的梦想。  
他没有亲眼目睹上海那一夜的台风过境，自然也无从想象是如何的日月无光。

时隔半月，原本空置的板面已经彻底完工，被人重新打磨上色，并亲手绘上了独家设计的图案。  
”我在你的滑板上，画了上海去年的风向玫瑰图。折线代表风向频率，绿线代表夏季。“  
有人一醉方休，也有人推辞不胜酒力，只是将各色琉璃和陶制的酒杯在地上一字排开，举箸敲击杯口，根据音阶不同谱成简单的乐曲，发出敲金碎玉般的清脆响声，“我在回长沙的飞机上看完了一部老电影，电影里男主角童年的滑雪板上画了一朵玫瑰花。”  
开口说话的人有着一张清秀的面庞，看不出具体的年纪，只有少年感扑面而来，当然，和王熠夺见过的天香殊色相比，对方的五官外貌，只能勉强说是普通人里的好看。  
除了那一双眼睛清亮纯净，配上眼尾的一颗泪痣，在清浅的月色掩映中，恍惚间泛起些许的勾人心魄。

“刚巧你和我说过你喜欢小王子的故事，所以我本来也想在你的滑板上，只画上一朵最简单的玫瑰花，”熟人面前，陈烁的普通话软糯温吞，带着熟悉的长沙口音，“不过在飞机降落前我就否决了这个方案。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我们都还很年轻啊，实在还没老到要将滑板投到壁炉付之一炬，然后在熊熊燃烧的火光中回首感慨自己的一生，”说到这里设计师本人都不由笑了起来，泪痣随着他脸上的笑意微微上扬，和August醉后倾吐的真言中说的一样，是天地间独一无二的美好生动。  
“等真的到了那个时候，我再给你的滑板上加上一句rosebud也不迟吧.......”


	14. 溺者逢舟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2020.2，雅加达雨灾，227前夜]

1 

乐曲开始，是小雨在空中轻盈飘洒，紧接着雨声如老僧念经般变的单调沉闷，最后化为秋天的长脚秋雨。  
“竹坞无尘水槛清，相思迢递隔重城。秋阴不散霜飞晚，留得枯荷听雨声。”  
每当连晚思听到肖邦的“降D大调前奏曲”，总能联想到李商隐的这首诗，传说中能从钢琴家的演绎中听到唐诗意境，看来绝非偶然。  
时光流转回一八三八年，当时活跃在巴黎乐坛上的钢琴诗人由于肺病的恶化，经女友乔治桑的安排千里迢迢地来到四季如春的地中海的小岛上养病。他们住在山中的古老寺院，环境窘迫，有一天，女友上街买东西，恰巧下了大雨，迟迟不能回来，肖邦躺在家里寂寞又惧怕，偏巧赶上房间又漏雨，滴滴答答令人心烦。  
于是他在不耐烦中，起身创作了这首著名的前奏曲。

这首“降D大调前奏曲”的由来虽然听起来不甚愉快，可整首曲子总体上却纯净明朗，抒情的旋律伴随着单调重复的雨滴声，仿佛雨夜里飘荡的无言歌。  
时空再度向前归于原位，当连晚思坐在雅加达贫民窟的阁楼上，再度弹起少女时期情有独钟的练习曲时，窗外恰巧也应景地下起了浠沥沥的小雨。

“bravo！”  
乐声随雨声渐渐停息，一阵短暂的沉默真空后，门外抢先响起了清脆的鼓掌声，她本能回头，才发现应邀而来的贵客不知何时已经到了，此刻正凭栏而立，不无矜持地表达对自己的赞美。  
一路涉水而来，邵怡冰烟灰长裤的下摆已经变了颜色，可依旧无损半点的优雅和从容，女子弯腰走进房间，向围绕在钢琴边的当地孩童们一一say hi，最后走到了钢琴前，“希望我没有来得太迟，slum这一片可真的不太好找，再加上下雨.......”  
她伸手抚摸着钢琴表面的斑驳漆色，手法轻柔，似乎是在触碰少女娇嫩的肌肤，“我来之前，你在雅加达已经呆了很久？”

“还好，也就半个月，”连晚思小心翼翼地合上琴盖，生怕自己的动作幅度过大会让这架好不容易抢修好的老古董解体，同时她也不忘指挥学生们给远道而来的贵客准备茶水点心，“本来每年都要陪小冰糖过完元宵才走的，不过今年贺奕那边有客人要来一起过年......“  
长考数日，思前想后，她实在不好意思杵在前夫和对方情人的面前当一枚耀眼的电灯泡，所以干脆把新年来雅加达支教的公益行程提前，谁知人算不如天算，出发前惊闻国内突发严重疫情，自此所有善解人意的贴心考量都变成一场空谈。  
等她离开北欧，又恰好赶上了东南亚的雨季，在雅加达的贫民窟足足听了半个月的雨声，才后知后觉地想起今年冬天好像还没来得及和邵怡冰见上一面，“我也是没想到你正好人就在印尼，邵小姐应该不会怪我打扰了你的假期吧？”  
“我无所谓，反正一个人在齐和也无聊得快长草了，”女子的脸上浮现出一丝淡淡的笑容，”倒是你和你女儿一年到头也见不了几次，有时候实在无需替别人考虑这么多。“

碎语闲聊间，招待客人的饮料已经准备好了，在万众期待的目光中邵怡冰双手接过那只被怯生生递过来的搪瓷茶杯，不知是不是因为钢琴老师提前指点过，杯子里装的居然不是当地那些奇奇怪怪甜得发腻的色素饮料，而是一杯纯正无添加的冰咖啡，一口下去，整个人都清醒过来，“我的手机之前被没收上交了，也难为你还可以联系得上我。”  
对方不主动提起，连晚思也正是要问，“是啊，要不是我后来联系了连氏配给你的保镖.......”  
想问的话明明已经到嘴边，可望着眼前神情淡漠的好友，连晚思还是不禁有些犹豫，只能佯装低头呷了一口饮料定定心神，“祁廉收的手机？”  
邵小姐虽然交友开阔，不缺可心的知己伴侣，但其中可以对她的人生横加干涉的，除了MC的主编祁廉，连晚思不作第二人想。

“祁老师是为了让我可以安心休养，”对此邵怡冰不过抿唇一笑，“他有事不得不回北京处理，不能一直留下来陪我，又怕我不听话乱跑......”  
也是了，一想到邵怡冰之前的种种经历和每况愈下的身体状况，连晚思竟也对祁主编的强横做法感同身受起来，虽然心底已经认同，可她嘴上却还是不以为然地挑着刺，“既然想让你好好休息，他当初就不应该找你去北京帮忙。”  
在一间规模不小的时尚杂志社里终日奔波忙碌，也不见得比过去在社交场上来往逢迎要来得轻松，哪怕邵怡冰的能力足够胜任现在的工作，可连晚思还是希望对方在已经实现了经济自由的前提下，能过得松泛愉快一些，不用再像以前一样时时费神钻营，“如果是我......我是说如果他对你是真心相待，就该立刻放下一切陪你去环游世界，远走高飞。”

大概是没想到劫波渡尽，连三小姐居然还能心存少女的天真烂漫，邵怡冰闻言都不由面露惊异，“等一下，且不说祁老师不需要对我负什么责任，就是换成三小姐你，现在还不是把我带到这么个地方，哦，远走高飞？”  
女子边说边示意环顾四周，调侃得连晚思耳根红透，默默低下了头，“哎呀，slum的环境虽然不太好，但在这里长大的小孩们都挺纯真朴实的，都是好孩子，你多留一段时间就懂了，对了，小提琴我已经帮你准备好了，你打算什么时候开始上课？”  
连三小姐语无伦次地飞快转移话题，可真的到询问友人的意见时又不免忐忑，她在右手受伤后无法进行钢琴演奏，而面前的友人似乎对乐器演奏也有着无法克服的心理障碍，她们相识已久，她却一直等到去年夏天，才意外从别人口中了解到邵怡冰在小提琴上的专业造诣。

“不过恐怕我们是没有这个耳福了，吉他也行吧，要知道之前在晚宴上，邵小姐最多也就弹弹竖琴，”芬兰湖畔的凉风悠悠吹来，落日的余晖将远处演奏者的身影衬托得愈发寂寥，唐大少不动声色地收回注视的目光，无可奈何地摊手抱怨道，“我都怀疑这孩子以前是不是被她老师打手背打出阴影了.......”  
此行虽然是出于无私高尚的公益目的，但连晚思依旧觉得自己的请托未免有些强人所难，可即使如此，在迟迟等不到对方的回复后，她还是忍不住又小声问了一句，“可以吗？”

2 

又喜提一名乐器老师，homestay的女主人在力所能及的范围内特意准备了丰盛的晚餐，大功告成的连晚思破天荒地麻烦对方做了一份自己眼馋已久的椰浆饭，味道虽不能与街边食肆或者五星酒店的餐厅里做的相比，但她依旧吃的有滋有味。  
相比之下，贵客本人却只是点了一份简单的水煮沙拉，连Gado-gado特色的灵魂花生酱和虾片都敬谢不敏，清汤寡水地捞着里面的豆芽和果仁，看得连三小姐心里不是滋味。  
哎，也别说人家的老师不负责任了，至少给学生安排的疗养地都是世界首屈一指的度假酒店，而自己千里迢迢把人请到这儿来，却只能招待一顿简陋的晚餐，“雅加达下了好几天雨了，路上水位越来越高，你的保镖不在，一个人晚上回去太不安全了，等会儿吃完饭我请人护送你回酒店吧？”  
“不用，“邵怡冰不假思索地拒绝了连晚思的好意，”来回一趟很耽误时间，我已经把换洗的衣服都带来了，今晚你住哪儿我就住哪儿吧，”她似乎全然不觉连晚思心中的浓浓愧疚之情，不仅如此，更不嫌事大地加了一把火，“正好你帮我看看，明天要先教什么。”

不是每一个出色的演奏者都会是一个合格的老师，对于一群自小颠沛流离，在音乐上接受的基础教育基本为零的教学对象，饶是见惯世面的邵小姐也不知该从何下手，连晚思先是简单传授了一下自己这半个月来的经验，说着说着又不自觉地从口袋里拿出手机查阅网上的教学视频，提醒对方可以临时抱佛脚。  
一直等到友人无比自然地试图从自己手上接过手机，她才反应过来有些不对，“不是，别告诉我你到现在都没再买一部新的手机？”难怪从进门开始她就觉得有些奇怪，只听邵怡冰顺势应道，”是啊，反正重要的工作电话都暂时转接给祁廉处理了，”  
女子无声低下了头，从连晚思的角度看去，正好可以看到那一圈白皙的侧颈，雨天连着烈日，都是在东南亚生活了大半个月的人，对方居然一点都没有被晒黑，真是令人羡慕的好体质，“至于其他的，就算告诉我明天就是世界末日了，我也暂时回不去啊。“  
until the end of the world，至少她们还在彼此身侧，无法反驳，连晚思只能乖乖交出手机，可惜贫民窟的网络信号实在有点差劲，视频加载了很久都没有出来。  
她们来的时间实在不巧，新年伊始，雅加达就下了一场四十年不遇的巨大暴雨，洪水泛滥导致四十余人死亡，十七万人流离失所，附近的基础设施自然也没能幸免遇难，不要说网络了，方圆几里内外连手机信号都随心所欲。  
无奈之下，只能在阁楼上来回踱步，调整各种姿势角度。一个不留神，连晚思看到邵小姐已经在阳台上探出大半身子，手臂全力向前伸长，目睹此情此景，她忍不住扑哧笑出声，边笑边道歉，”不是，我不是笑你，哈哈哈哈哈哈!”

最后在欢快与无语并存的气氛中，邵怡冰坚决地谢绝了提前试琴的邀请，连晚思也不勉强，于是她们提前结束备课，简单梳洗完毕后，就准备上床睡觉。  
因为同宿的决定下得突然，所以在整理出新的床铺前，今晚两人暂时只能同床共枕，好在也不是第一次了，只不过同样的时节，却从北欧的冰天雪地换到了东南亚的闷热雨季。  
“有睡前故事可以听吗？”连晚思抱膝坐起，这也算是每年冬天对方来探望她时会做的保留项目，她用一种近似撒娇的语气探头问道，“还是继续上次在芬兰玩过的那个‘你有我没有’的游戏？“  
目光所及，是女孩子亮晶晶的眼睛，邵怡冰看了一眼，就微微侧过了头，随口说起自己在刚刚过去的那个情人节当天的小小见闻。

被早早没收了手机，在远离尘嚣的度假村住久了的人，对日期渐渐变得不再敏感，邵怡冰只知道祁廉在临行前一天，特意购买了sunset pass，带上她一起去酒店附近婆罗浮屠的遗址等待日落，可惜他们出门的时候天色阴沉欲雨，虽然很衬祁主编身上那件菱纹格毛衣的颜色，却预示着他们将无法等到期待的盛景。  
等待日落的邵怡冰百无聊赖得数完了一百个佛像浮雕，祁廉先是目不转睛地看着她，然后抬头看了一眼青瓦色的天空，正要开口，身后却突然走来一位金发碧眼的白人男子，原来是和他们同住在齐和的客人。  
今天是情人节，对方特意等到日落黄昏，就算想在这号称人世间最纯净的地方向相恋多年的女友求婚，结果碰上天公不作美的窘境，但机不可失时不再来，求婚势在必行，所以他请祁廉等会儿在他求婚时帮忙拍照，并做一个见证。  
这等成人之美的好事，素来文艺浪漫的祁主编自然没有拒绝的动机，他欣然应允，只不过将拍照的人选指定为他最心爱的学生和得力下属。最后还因为成片的效果太好，祁主编向那对情侣要了人像授权，建议学生以后有机会可以拿去投稿发表。

“你同意了？”听到此处，连晚思不禁脱口而出，“你已经想好，要重新回去当摄影师了吗？”  
“忘了告诉你，祁老师最新的媒体公开照就是我拍的，“邵怡冰的唇角勾起轻笑，”只不过，除非五年之内薛渺能应约拿到影帝，否则以后我应该都不会再用‘越凝’这个名字。”  
一年又一年，二十四岁时向她发下惊天宏愿的年轻人，在过去一年的历练里，终于意识到有人比他红，比他演技好，比他有天分，更要命的是，那些人里还有人比他更加年轻。  
无论在哪行混，牢记“小心驶得万年船”总是没错的，在最新的采访里薛渺乖觉地对自己未来的事业规划选择了保留态度，不再一味夸下豪言壮语。年轻人迟来的谨慎让邵怡冰由衷松了一口气，觉得除非在约定的期限里真的有奇迹发生，不然他们都应该可以自此向过去彻底告别。

3 

直到耳畔唯有清浅的呼吸声，连晚思也没有开口询问邵怡冰，如果不用”越凝“，又打算用哪一个名字，正式宣告以摄影师的身份回归？  
睁眼闭眼都是伸手不见五指的黑暗，天边隐隐响起闷雷，将她入睡的节律扰乱得一塌糊涂。又要下雨了，真是恼人，贫民窟的房子大多年久失修，经不起一场又一场的暴雨洪水，如果水位再涨，弄不好她们就要临时转移阵地。  
可是又能去哪儿呢？是距离最近的位于高处的避难所，还是重新回到仅一区之隔的豪华酒店？

至少不能连累邵怡冰和她一起受苦吧，连晚思一边未雨绸缪，一边默念起”雨滴前奏曲“的节拍，回旋往复，直到闻见了空气中幽幽漂浮的莲花香气。她的脑海中有片刻的出神，迟钝地意识到是从枕边人的身上散发出的味道。  
邵小姐的品位孤高挑剔，却对一切水生花调的香氛都来者不拒，昔年在北欧的冷风中闻见时只觉得清冽，如今混在东南亚潮湿闷热的空气中却无端透出了一股子的迷离暧昧，让连晚思的心头都不由变得湿漉漉的。  
她下意识地扭头回望，正好迎上对方安静的睡颜。无论是昔年城中上流社交圈里的social climber，还是一直以来展现在自己眼中的冷静寡言，连晚思很少在一个人的身上感知到过如此深刻入骨的寂寞，仿佛大半的灵魂都已从躯体中抽离殆尽，只余存外在的皮囊，看上去依旧光鲜精致。  
距离上次她们在芬兰消夏，不知不觉又过去了半年，可时光的流逝只会让连晚思心底的这种异样感觉变得更加清晰。相比于身体上的陈年病痛，刻在眼前人心上的那些莫须有的伤痕斑驳，更加让她觉得心惊胆颤。

大雨将至的前奏在窗外不紧不慢地奏响，在漫漫长夜中无心睡眠的千金小姐，躺在贫民窟破旧阁楼的床上，身侧是与她相识已久的朋友，她却不合时宜地想起了自己那位已经和平解除婚约的前夫。  
无独有偶，曾经在贺奕的身上她也感知到过似曾相识的寂寞，却从未想过那样的情绪，有朝一日居然也能被转移到下一个人的身上。

启程前往雅加达的前夜，在给嘴巴嘟得老高的养女讲完睡前故事后，连晚思下楼，先是给自己倒了一杯冰可乐提神，然后从冰箱中取出另外一罐，在手心握紧了，才鼓起勇气敲开了书房的大门。  
”晚思，这么晚了，找我还有事吗？“对于她的深夜到访，贺奕显然也感到意外，他拿起遥控器中止了影片的播放，可不等他开灯问明来意，连晚思的全部注意力就已被幕布上的画面所深深吸引。  
白墙中央此刻循环播放着的与其说是电影，不如用一段年代久远的偷拍视频来形容更加准确，视频的背景依稀是混乱嘈杂的酒吧，屏幕中央，两个年轻男人在周围同伴的起哄下旁若无人地激情拥吻，联系四周散落一地的酒瓶，真不知是醉酒后的不省人事，还是输掉游戏的终极挑战。

自幼只与钢琴相伴的连晚思，从未经历过那样的荒唐青春，是以一时间她搞不清楚状况究竟如何，只能下意识地看向播放这段视频的人求助，”Sorry，我不知道你在看......“

在看不见的黑暗中，她的耳根已经悄悄红透，连手中的冰凉也无法缓解她此刻的窘迫，这一刻只想立马掉头就走，当作一切都没有发生过，”没什么事，我明天的飞机很早，所以想来和你道个别，我先回去睡觉了，晚安！“  
她胡乱匆忙地将告别的话说完，下一秒却听到对方的挽留，”晚思，“贺奕没有开灯，也没有选择将视频彻底关掉，而是站在原地静静看着她，”你其实不用这么急着走的，棠棠很想你，想和你多呆一段时间。“  
”我知道，不过去雅加达的行程之前已经定好了，我本来想着就算我提前走，也会有人过来陪她玩......“  
”本来是这样没错，不过可惜国内突然爆发疫情，Sean暂时不能出境，本来想借这次机会介绍他和你认识，“贺奕就这样稀松平常地说出了那个被连晚思纠结酝酿了大半个晚上都没能说出口的名字，他缓步走向投影仪的亮光一侧，”这是Sean大学刚毕业时候的样子，你看，是不是和现在很不一样？“

“你看，是不是和现在很不一样？”她的前夫，指着白墙中央那张被吻着的年轻面庞，就这么毫无征兆地向她提问道，  
时隔半月，同一个问题再次回荡在连晚思的脑海中，可是又有哪里真的不一样了？科技发达，时光荏苒，外在的容貌可以通过无数种手段方式进行修正，可从一个人眼神中透露出的真正心思，又哪里是单凭外力就能轻易改变的？  
女子的安静睡颜不过咫尺，让连晚思莫名生出了一种冲动，想着再靠近一点，是不是就能看清楚对方眼底的真意。  
可一念刚起，眼皮上就无故落下一滴冰凉。不是吧，她一个人偷偷难过就算了，现在居然光看人都能看哭了？连晚思怔怔地发着呆，直到眼前落下越来越多的水滴，瞬间就浇湿了她胸前的衣领。

4 

沾衣欲湿杏花雨，可等待她们的却是挟山呼海啸之势而来的狂风暴雨。  
“不好，屋顶漏水了！”  
在四面八方涌来的惊叫高呼中，连晚思猛地坐起来，窗外深黑如墨的天色翻涌，暴雨敲击房檐，狂风刮过大树，这一刻世界上的一切声响如交响诗般齐齐涌入她的耳中，让她不作二想，立刻试图摇醒陷入深眠的友人，'怡冰，不好了！快醒醒！“  
不知道是不是幻觉，黑暗中她甚至觉得不远处的那台钢琴似乎都朝着门口的方向漂浮了几厘米，”水要淹上来了，我们必须马上撤退！“

意识到情势危急后，连晚思叫醒好友，随后果断下床去找房间里提前准备的急救箱，脚刚落地，果然踩到一地的潮湿，她凭触觉艰难地从箱子里摸索到一件救身衣，想也不想就直接向床边抛了过去，”我们等会儿恐怕得游出去，你先穿着！“  
匆忙间她又找到一支手电筒，刚想按下开关，头顶就被人套进救生衣原物奉还，”还是你穿吧，我游泳的水平还不错。“  
邵怡冰扔得很准，等到连晚思一阵挣扎重见天日，回头正好看到对方堪堪解开了床头系着的一根丝带。  
丝带的另一端，连着女子的右手手腕，打了一个繁复的绳结，仓促之间解开还耽搁了一会儿时间，连晚思眼神一暗，却心知当下不是追问的时候，只是上前不由分说地拉住了对方的手，”跟我来！“

水位顷刻间就漫到了楼梯，她们甚至不用下楼就可以直接从阳台游出去。遮天蔽日的暴雨狂风再加上四面八方传来的哀嚎呼叫，周围的声响喧哗嘈杂到让钢琴家第一次怨恨自己的听力太好，她紧紧牵着好友的手，然后凭借记忆和本能向避难所的方向前进。  
好在目的地离她们并不远，连晚思挂念着邵怡冰的腰椎动过手术，出发没多久，就急着想找到一艘船，或者木板也好，至少可以让对方游起来不用那么费力，结果一路上交通工具没看到，倒是顺路捞起了几个熟悉的小脸蛋，最后到达目的地时成群结队的，活脱脱小蝌蚪找妈妈的故事重现。  
传说中的避难所，不过是一个临时建在高耸土坡上的帐篷基地，两人艰难地爬上岸，瞳孔中倒映出的彼此的形象都已彻底崩坏，累的上气不接下气的，一句庆祝劫后重生的话都说不出，只能望着彼此的脸傻笑。  
等到平定气息，稍稍缓过来后，连晚思的手腕上才传来后知后觉的牵绊感，她这才留意到系住两人手腕的那根白丝带在泥水中已经被泡脱了颜色，连晚思试图去解，却手忙脚乱的怎么也解不开，最后还是要靠系这个绳结的人出手相救。

”这也是你在澳门的赌场里学会的？“太子爷当年到底派人教了她多少东西？看到邵怡冰三两下就轻松解开了绳结，连晚思有种发自内心的挫败感，虽然永安继承人的位置炙手可热，可一想到当年居然惊动了这么多人精心设局，只为了对付自己那个不学无术的堂兄，还是让人生出杀鸡焉用牛刀之感。  
”不是，是飞鹅山那次我从绑匪给我系的活扣里学到的手法。“邵怡冰边说边将系在自己手腕上的那端也解开，刚才兵荒马乱中连晚思死活不肯穿救生衣，也不肯放开她的手，无奈之下只能将丝带的另一端系在了对方的手上，强行营造出相依为命的末日感。  
她微微翻转了一下手腕，不觉竟已血肉模糊，看得连晚思的心猝然被揪住，终于忍不住问道，”你晚上睡觉，为什么要把手和床头的柱子绑在一起？“  
”因为我会梦游啊！“邵怡冰的这个回答大大出乎连晚思的意料，”梦游？！“  
”最近才有的，有一天早上醒来发现自己居然躺在离齐和好几公里外的稻田里，查了酒店监控也没看到有第二个人的出现，应该是我自己在睡梦中走出去的。Terrence说在我找到合适的心理治疗师之前，可以给我提供一些捆绑的道具，被我骂回去了。“女子的口气暧昧轻松，浑然不将自己的精神异状行为失序当成一回事，饶是如此，她的话却是一石激起千层浪，在连晚思的心中瞬间卷起了惊涛骇浪。

连晚思对”梦游“二字想得很远，是飞鹅山那次绑架后的应激障碍还是......无缘无故的，她当然不会觉得是因为好友近来工作压力太大才导致精神上的小小紊乱，顷刻间她已想了很多很多，”对不起，怡冰，我......“  
”never mind，“话音未落，她额前的散发被人悄然拨开，连晚思不知道自己眼中清晰直白的内疚，只会让亲眼目睹的人愈发觉得难以承担，”当年的事平心而论，一大半都是我咎由自取，和别人都没有关系。“  
风雨飘摇中，最容易让人吐露心声，“虽然事实证明我认错了人报错了仇，但那些年里，我对嘉恒的感情是真的。”  
不是替天行道，也不是为朋友两肋插刀，邵怡冰自认过往所做的一切，都只是为了心爱的人倾其所有，哪怕最后真相揭开，证明一切都不过是她虚妄的假想，也并无太多可以怨尤。昨日之事譬如昨日死，当年她为了给嘉恒报仇一意孤行，放弃了很多，不能说因为后来发现嘉恒不是她要找的那个人，就将过往做的决定都一应推翻。

大概是考虑到大错已经铸成，无可挽回，邵怡冰在这件事上表达出了足够的坦诚，特别是看到连三小姐为此沉默内疚后，她更是半真半假地抱怨着来缓和气氛，”不过我碰到你们连家的人好像的确每次都很倒霉，不是绑架就是洪水，大概真的是天生八字不合吧.......“

5 

”我没看出来有什么不同，“当可乐罐表面的冰凉尽数融于掌心的灼热，连晚思终于一字一句地回答贺奕，”就算中间有过什么改变，可是又都变回成原来的样子了，不是吗？“  
她放下了手中的那罐可乐，抬头直视此刻站在幕布前的人，贺奕于她，不仅是曾经缔结白首之约的对象，是养女的另一位法定监护人，也是和她在逆境中相遇相知的朋友，可她还是要摆出质问的姿态，“去年怡冰来巴黎见你的时候，你到底和她说了什么？”  
芬兰湖畔黄昏的吉他声支离破碎，乱人心曲，长久地盘旋在一个人的心里萦绕不去，终是促成了她今晚不请自来的决心。

“不要摆出这样的表情，晚思，我没有对邵小姐说什么过分的话，也没有做出什么威逼利诱的行径，”即使被最亲近的人指着头质问，贺奕依旧维持了很好的风度，“你就算不相信我，也应该相信你的朋友，她没有你想象的那么脆弱，事实上那次在巴黎，我也只来得及留她喝了一杯咖啡而已。”  
在一杯咖啡的时间里，交流一些彼此都心知肚明的基本认知，”我也没有威胁Sean，你现在看到的这个视频很多人都有，你去网上随便找个粉丝多的anti-fan说不定也有，据我所知，邵怡冰的老师和上司，MC的主编祁廉手里就有一份原始的copy。“  
这种尺度的偷拍视频虽然有赖观瞻，但就算真的曝光也不会对艺人造成什么本质伤害，和昔年城中艳照门的毁灭力完全不可同日而语，贺奕看着眼前这位满脸写着替天行道惩治恶霸的钢琴家，以半个内行人的角度饶有兴致地向对方科普着一些众所周知的基本常识，并补充了自己的猜测，”我猜，祁廉应该不会主动和自己最心爱的学生分享这些。“  
虽然那样的隐瞒并不符合祁主编光风霁月的人设，可相比于添上一抔可有可无的黄土，祁主编显然更在意另一个可能的极端结果，而偏偏那就是视频背后的隐衷。贺奕从容上前，伸手接过了连晚思手中的可乐，指环拉开，发出令人愉悦的气泡声，在静夜中听来无比地清晰。

资本虽然手眼通天无所不能，可毕竟不能彻底改换一个人的灵魂，人人都向往成为程祐一，做一个本心纯粹又自带流量光环的好演员，清雅如鹤，超然物外，最好还可以省掉过程中间的十年饮冰。  
而他们那位作为试错商品应运出炉的当事人，虽然在盛名和光环下变得极度膨胀，最开始的时候也尚留半分的清醒，年少轻狂的过去固然羞于启齿，但在接受记者的采访时还是可以吐露出只言片语的真心。  
比如曾经因为情伤难愈自甘堕落，终日流连夜场彻夜买醉，喝得烂醉时连母亲打来的连环急电都不耐烦去接，多年后再度回想起来，大概也觉得心里有愧，于是幡然醒悟重新回家，想要乖乖做回长辈期待的”大家闺秀“。  
连晚思怔怔地望着投放在白墙上的年轻面庞，想象着一个因为初恋的离开而一度感到迷茫不安的人，如在海上航行失去灯塔的独木之舟，当大片大片的夜雾铺天盖地地向他涌来，而就在他感到不知所措的时候，远方突然出现了一束亮光。  
没有一个身在无间黑暗的人，可以轻易拒绝前方光明的蛊惑，更别提那可能是航线偏离后重归正轨最好也是唯一的机会，即使只是隔着幕布远远地看着，可在这一刻，连晚思和幕中人有了一瞬的共情。

十六年前，当Rebecca为了爱情和嫉妒心开车带着她直冲向海，选择和她同归于尽的那刻起，连晚思不仅失去了音乐，失去了梦想，也失去了唯一被她视为志同道合的同路之人，从此她的世界变得荒芜一片，如海啸洪水经过，在漫长的岁月里，一点一滴灾后重建，直到再度被爱和关怀填满。  
独居北欧的那些年里，每年她都会许下一个新年愿望，送给小冰糖，送给贺奕，送给家人亲友，也送给填补上她心头最后一块空白的人。  
连晚思永远记得在芬兰和邵怡冰并肩看过的极光和落雪，自此之后，她希望对方能真正地快乐开心起来，喜欢的人不用努力伸手，就触手可及。

”其实我很惊讶，“贺奕忽然调转话题，”我以为邵怡冰和你堂兄的恩怨水落石出之后，你们之间的交情再好，多少也会受到一些影响。”  
连晚思当然明白贺奕在暗指自己不过是邵怡冰昔年为了上位报仇的棋子，如今没有了工作名义的牵绊，连虚与委蛇刻意讨好的需求都一并不在，不用对方提醒，从初初相遇起她就对这一切都心里有数。  
家族派来定期探望自己的代表，所有的问候体贴照顾都不过是例行公事，或许有过同情怜悯，但一定不会带着太多的无谓真心。可即使如此，她依然感激命运为她们安排的这场相见，“我不在乎怡冰是如何看待我的，在我心里，她很好。”

”是啊，连你都觉得她很好，“贺奕发出了一声意味深长的叹息，毕竟是最重视礼仪的祁主编用了整整十年时间亲手雕刻出的心血结晶，能够得到这样的认可也没什么值得奇怪的，当年一定不止连晚思一个人这样觉得。  
可惜，百好千好，再完美无暇的人，她的脚步，却从来都没有为谁真正停下过。  
前路漫长，航线的偏离也未必只有一次修正机会，可对于一个已经在汪洋大海中迷路太久的舵手而言，当意识到前方的光明灿烂只是自己想象的海市蜃楼后，才是真的最让人感到绝望。

”怡冰，“避难所遮雨棚上悬挂的电灯泡瓦数不大，却照得连晚思的脸上一阵阵地发烫，让她一时忘却了被暴雨浇头的冰冷彻骨，”如果没有嘉恒，或许你就不会那么倒霉，认识我们连家的人了吧？“  
她的唇色苍白，声音发抖到掩藏住了心底真正想问的话。  
”那应该不会了，如果可以重新再选择一次，“对于这个猝不及防又很孩子气的提问，邵怡冰不由莞尔，”我说三小姐，至少也允许我们换个见面的地方吧。”  
“地方？'听到关键词，原本黯淡的眸子瞬间变亮。  
”是啊，我知道对于你们音乐家来说，雅加达的狂风暴雨是很浪漫，可以催发创作的灵感，但我还是希望我可以在一间暖和的大房子里，打扮得漂亮得体一些，坐在窗边舒舒服服地听你弹琴。“

即使这个心愿暂时实现不了也无所谓，往后余生，她们还有很长的时间可以慢慢讨论，每一首弹奏的曲目。

尾声

雅加达二月底的这场半夜突发的暴雨洪灾虽然没有新年开头的那一次看上去吓人，可造成的后果不能不说惨重，哪怕是在避难所安全获救的人，也被暴雨淋得透心凉，又在污浊不堪的河水里挣扎扑腾，很容易就发起高烧，分批被送往医院治疗。  
近年来大大小小灾祸不断的邵怡冰倒是暂时无碍，她先让救援的皮划艇送走了已经神志不清陷入昏迷的连晚思，然后选择留在原地，把上船的机会留给更急迫需要的人。  
只是，一想到连氏探病的人就在赶来兴师问罪的路上，她还是不免感到头疼欲裂，愈发地对自己和连家人“八字不合”的论断表示深信不疑。

一夜过去，等到雨终于停了，邵怡冰离开帐篷，走到外面放风透气，此时听到背后传来一声弱弱的问询，原来是homestay的女主人，举着幸免于难的手机，询问她要不要先和家里人打电话报一下平安。  
报平安是不可能的，邵怡冰不敢确定远在北京的老师是否已经知道自己的偷跑，只是碍于航班管制才没有第一时间来抓她回去，但她还是欣然接纳了对方的好意，将手机接过，低头思索片刻，决定先向助理Luna探一下口风。

附近的信号站居然没有受到洪水的影响，电话很快就被接通，电话那头的小助理碎碎念叨着居家隔离的种种崩溃，一人一狗在异乡相依为命，听得让人觉得可怜，也让邵怡冰的心绪渐渐安定，“好了，等雅加达这边的事处理完我会尽快回北京的，你好好照顾Momo，等我回来给你们带好吃的。”  
聊到最后，没有人还记得打这通电话的初衷，鼓励安慰了一通，邵怡冰正想收线，Luna却突然放低了声音，”王熠夺开季的那几封杂志里，已经开售的销量都创了新高，一夜之间声势大涨，小朋友亲自打电话来感谢你的安排，说等邵小姐回国后，想请你和小乐一起吃饭。“  
”Ok，我这边没问题。“说话间，脚底传来一阵冰凉，邵怡冰低头，发现原来是泥土坑里的雨水，不知不觉间已经满溢倒流。  
“还有和徐竞同家公司的演员韩溯，你还记得吗？他也挺倒霉的，和孙若合作的新剧拍到一半撞上疫情，又是医疗题材，这下不知道什么时候可以复工。“

雨水倒流的一路上，聚积的水流越来越多，邵怡冰只能腾出一只手，弯下腰去，悄然给那股水流改换了一个方向，”那就请徐竞帮忙转告，祝对方可以早日如愿以偿，牢牢把握住梦寐以求的角色机遇，”  
和程祐一同一部剧里出来的人，不强求并驾齐驱，也不能差的太远吧，她慢条斯理地吩咐着助理，“对了，韩溯是不是有一个交往很多年的女朋友？转告他，如果一切顺利，等来年他们结婚的时候，我可以预留一个双人情侣封面给他道喜。“

在目送那一滩雨水汇涌成泉，最后顺利奔流入河后，邵怡冰干脆利落地切断通讯，转身将手机物归原主，并向女主人礼貌道谢。  
”Miss Lien is incredibly good at the piano,"极目远眺，她们依稀可以看到河岸上漂起的某个庞然大物，被连三小姐悉心呵护的古董钢琴，在暴雨的冲刷后只剩一个骨架，见状女主人不无惋惜地叹息道，“what a pity!"  
对于女主人的唏嘘不已，邵怡冰也颔首认同，昨天雨中的肖邦的“降D大调前奏曲”，是她第一次听连晚思的现场，过去只有在对方早年录制的黑胶唱片里才能一领天才钢琴少女的风采，每次听还要提心吊胆，生怕多听一遍都会成为绝响。

如果从钢琴家和乐迷的角度来看，她们的相遇，实在是迟了很多年，但也好过从来没有，邵怡冰清楚记得自己上一次被肖邦的这首前奏曲打动，还是学生时代慕名去看鬼才导演刘子期的爱情小品”绿衣“的时候。  
同样的一段钢琴旋律，出现在电影的开场，雨过天晴万物复苏，男主角文森在水里看到的不仅是一只小虾，也是水光折射的七色虹光，是少女在水面上留下的倒影，带来新生的希望和爱情。  
片尾出现的配乐表里，这段旋律，在改编后被赋予了一个全新的名字。  
不再是“雨滴”，而是”彩虹“ 。

再漫长的雨季，也总有过去的那一天，邵怡冰仰起头，望着头顶依旧阴沉的天色，如释重负。


	15. 忍冬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2020.3，227事件后一周]

1 郁郁

“虽然现在特殊时期不方便出门，但好在之前精神科的医生把药都已经开好了，”经纪人手脚殷勤地将药片装好，端着一杯水正亲自递过去准备喂药，谁知话音未落，就被自己的艺人挥手打掉。  
工作室的摇钱树，抱膝蜷缩在沙发上，将身体的重心放得极低，“我不吃药。”口齿清晰的喃喃自语，眼底却只剩没有焦距的空洞迷离。  
心理治疗师见状上前一步，半蹲半跪在患者的面前，柔声问道，“当然可以，Sean，告诉我，你想要什么？”  
“我要戒指。”年轻人将头抬起，目光平静地注视着对方，无比肯定地给出了一个答案，单从语气上听，他的意识清醒，完全不像是一个正在经历由躁狂向抑郁过渡的双相患者。

听到这个出乎众人意料的答案，不等治疗师开口，经纪人就像抓到一根救命稻草般连连点头，“没问题，戒指，你们中谁戴了戒指？”她环顾四周，最后还是从自己的手上摘下了一枚硕大的钻戒，巴巴地递到自家艺人的面前，“你看，这是给你的戒指。”  
“不，我不要，”年轻人并没有接过这颗哄骗小孩子的糖果，反倒继续固执地摇着头，“这是你的戒指，不是我的。”  
“我要我自己的戒指。”

他的戒指，治疗师不解地向经纪人投去询问的目光，却只换来对方满脸的茫然，还是一旁的助理及时插话解释道，“昀见出道前，给以前的女朋友亲手设计过一枚戒指，他们当年，好像差点就结婚了。“  
可时光荏苒岁月如梭，再深刻的情爱纠缠，如今都已是陈芝麻烂谷子的老黄历，就算那枚戒指还在，也多半被留在重庆，眼下这深更半夜的，总不能再贸然去惊动尚不知情的艺人的父母，”在昀见以前的照片上有戴过那枚戒指，我记不太清具体的样子了，好像是镂空成莲花的形状。“  
”莲花？天啊，我现在去哪里给他找一枚一模一样的！“耳边涌进经纪人的连声哀嚎，治疗师的心中却蓦然一动，他的戒指，一枚具有纪念意义的、曾被用来定情的戒指，她悄然看向此刻自己左手无名指上戴着的那枚，一念刚起，却又随即飞快打消。  
算了，她要是把手上的这枚starry shimmer交出去，只怕非但对肖昀见的病情没有帮助，弄不好还会雪上加霜。

正当众人为这么一个小小的要求一筹莫展的时候，不知从何处突然伸了一只手，默不作声地将一枚毫无装饰的素圈递到年轻人的面前。  
治疗师本能回头，只看到站在自己身后的那个戴着口罩的男人，还有对方温和怜悯的眼神。  
出乎意料地，这枚看上去朴实无华的戒指并没有被拒绝，不仅如此，下一刻，它被受赠人视若珍宝地牢牢握在了掌心。

在治疗师的一行人来之前，患者刚刚结束了一轮的躁狂发作，先是无来由地大发脾气，跟工作人员发生肢体冲突，最后动手砸掉了客厅中摆放着的一个价值不菲的水晶花瓶，导致羊毛地毯上到处流淌着水渍，一片狼藉，大大小小的玻璃碎片混在洁白的绒毛中，让人无处下脚，寸步难行。  
在药物的作用下，肖昀见抱着戒指陷入安静的沉眠，可他的眼睛虽然合上，窗外的天光却还要等待很久才会渐渐亮起。

在客厅靠窗的角落挑了一个没有被玻璃碎片祸及的空地坐下，工作人员们来来往往地收拾现场的混乱，而经纪人尚可忙里偷闲，开启一连串机关枪似的抱怨。  
”怎么办，他刚才砸掉的那个花瓶可是MC的主编祁廉去年从奥地利带回的手信，下次见面人家问起，我们要怎么解释？“  
“贺先生一家三口去了挪威度假，我们本来已经办好了签证，打算过完年就去会合的，谁知遇到了疫情，哎，昀见，他还给贺小姐准备了礼物呢！”

一家三口？都到了这个时候，在不明内情的人听来，对方经纪人的说辞依旧显得暧昧不清，惹人浮想联翩，“所以，为了不打扰贺先生和家人共享天伦，你们到现在，也还没有告诉贺先生这边的情况？”  
“是昀见坚持不让我们去打扰贺先生的！”眼看着越描越黑，经纪人忙不迭地为自己辩解道，“我们第一时间就通知了徐律师，基金会那边也承诺会调集一切资源，帮工作室努力平息这次的事件的！”

事到如今，显然和经纪人讨论危机公关的解决策略，已经大大超出了一名心理治疗师的职责范围，无暇关注乱麻一般的人情利害，治疗师将注意力重新转回到患者的病情上，”Sean，他这个情况，已经持续多久了？“  
当红顶流的粉丝，因为不满自家爱豆在同人文里的女化人设而举报了整个写作平台，导致平台在中国被ban，事后又拒不道歉，以其傲慢骄狂的嚣张态度彻底得罪了整个二次元文化圈，使得事态逐步升级，引发一波又一波来自公众的热议和关注。  
虽然她是在刚刚赶来的路上才一目十行地看完前因后果，但这一事件已经在全网各大平台上发酵多日，虽然对报道中出现的某些术语和细节不甚了解，可有一点毫无疑问，此时此刻，粉丝正将她们挚爱的偶像放在千万人的熊熊怒火之上煎烤，若处理不当，引发的不仅仅是一场小小的公关危机，对偶像本人来说，更是事业前途人生未来的一朝翻覆。

”出事后昀见的压力当然是最大的，我们也很担心他，不过他看起来状态倒还好，工作室这几天都在尽力和品牌方那边斡旋，本人也积极参与了，很多决定都是根据他的意见做的。“  
hypomania，女子听完经纪人的描述，将手中的记事本翻到新的一页，动笔写下一个单词。  
在轻躁期时，患者会感觉特别有活力或创造力，且能维持正常的生活，因此许多病患会留恋处于轻躁期的感觉，随着病情渐渐加重，这样的留恋无异于饮鸩止渴，”那网上有出现什么特别的舆论导向，或者，他最近有没有见过什么工作室以外的人？“  
说到此处，她下意识地低头看了一眼手上的戒指，脑海中隐隐浮现出一个假想。

”没有别的什么人，蹲守的记者和私生都被我们赶走了，哦，今天白天MC的主编祁廉来过，但他没坐多久就走了，他走之后......“经纪人努力回想，”祁廉走后，昀见看起来情绪好像是有些低落，把自己关到房间里坐了好久，然后就......“  
”祁廉，“脑海中的假想似乎在一点点得到证实，女子不由加重了语气，”你有听到祁廉对他说了什么？“

对于治疗师的言语暗示，经纪人紧皱眉头，最后还是茫然地摇了摇头，”没有说什么啊，我们一开始也担心他会向昀见传达一些来自业内的负面意见，不过最后聊的都是一些安慰鼓励的话，对了，祁主编走之前还说桌上的花很好看，和他之前送的水晶花瓶很相配呢！“  
”花？“女子不由一愣，只见经纪人随手指向地毯上的某处红红绿绿，”就是被昀见砸掉的花瓶啊，当时里面插着一束花，说起来，还是......“  
对方犹豫了一下，害怕罪加一等，但一想到如果到现在都不好好配合对方的工作，似乎也无法向大老板交代，她飞快权衡了一下利弊，越发觉得自己里外不是人，”那束花，是今天早上唐大少特意派人送来赔罪的，说之前点赞网友评论的时候纯属手滑，没有恶意，让我们千万不要介意。“  
话虽如此，但很显然，特殊时刻没有人会相信手滑这种老掉牙的借口，可惜不论是落井下石还是看热闹不嫌事大，面对来自老板发小的围观和奚落，除了打掉牙齿和血往肚子里咽，再把对方送来的所谓的致歉恭恭敬敬地插进昂贵的水晶花瓶供起来，他们什么都做不了。

事情的脉络绕回到了花卉，治疗师将笔记本往前翻了一页，轻声念出不久前自己记录的内容，”Viburnum odoratissinum。“  
”这是什么意思？“坐在她身侧的口罩男子，在进门起就一直安静不语，直到现在才首度发声，”看拼写，很像是拉丁文的专业词汇。“  
”是法国冬青，“治疗师应声答道，正想走过去从地上捡起那一堆阵亡的残花败叶时，却被旁边的人拉住了衣袖，”你坐着，我过去拿给你看。“

作为横跨多圈的豪门贵公子，唐念琛行事张扬出手大方，连普通一束拿来道歉的花都是大手笔，花材的种类丰富各尽鲜妍，细心挑拣出其中的一株苍翠，女子的目光定格于茎叶上的颗颗殷红，”准确的来说，法国冬青其实不是冬青中的一种，而是日本珊瑚树，一般在春天开花，夏秋结果，和其他花材一样，这株应该也是从温室花房里精心培育出的.....“  
正说着，她的手指在摸到某个地方时猝然停下，只剩下全程状况外的经纪人依旧不住地附和夸奖她的博学，”对对对，这个季节好像是不常有的，祁主编也说他上一次在冬天看到法国冬青，还是他朋友住院，别人来探病的时候送的。“

”有什么不对吗？”送走喋喋不休的经纪人后，始终安静围观的程祐一，开口打断了方怀湘的神游，“法国冬青，你哥哥送的这束花，有什么问题吗？”  
答案很快得到揭晓，当程祐一接过妻子递来的花枝凑近细看，他发现了花枝上暗刻的玄机，“A-L-I-C-E， Alice？”

Alice，两人的视线因为这个名字在半空中无声对望，短暂的交接后，方怀湘先一步低下头，“这是我之前给纽约的花卉培育基地设计的专属标记，类似于国画中的印章，花店虽然已经转给了江唯，他也把原来的店名换了，但这个钤印还在，”  
她无声叹了口气，说出某个自己也不愿意承认的事实，“这束花，应该是我哥哥特意从纽约空运回来，专门送给肖昀见的。”  
而在大费周章不惜辗转千里也要将花送达的那一刻起，这束花就不再只是简单的道歉，她不得不怀疑到底是未卜先知，还是已经提前预备良久，才能将出手的时机掌握得如此精确。

“哥哥和肖昀见，之前有什么很大的过节吗？”就算哥哥一度想要联姻的对象，多年前和她的病患交往过是真，那也久远得快是上辈子发生的事情了。更遑论当初女方临阵脱逃中止交易，从始至终都是为了另一个人而生的决意，与肖昀见毫无关联，冤有头债有主，何必去特意针对一个始终都置身事外的局外人，“而且我看他对薛渺，不是一直优容有加？”  
对于妻子的判断，程祐一不由莞尔，用手指轻轻抚过灿烂如血的珊瑚珠，“如果我没记错，贺先生在巴黎的花园里，是不是也种了一排法国冬青？“

2 碧血

“我以后想要有一个大花园，里面要种鸢尾、蔷薇、洋桔梗、奥斯汀玫瑰和葡萄风信子，要种一大排法国冬青当围栏，如果那时候你想和我们一起住，我就给你空一块地，种提摩西草、大麦草、小麦草、果树草，还有新鲜的小蔬菜。”

依稀是好多年前的冬天，在胡同小巷穿梭觅食的路上，突然下起小雪，忽忽下大了蒙住了视线，一抬头，看到路边两个水泥杆架起来的变压器，变压器顶上还有个路灯，路灯斜在天幕里，雪花打着旋儿，穿过一簇簇金色的光线。  
风雪盈途，同行的发小正手舞足蹈，绘声绘色地描摹出未来的绚烂图景。  
多年过去，物是人非，本以为年少的往事已尽数淹没在了风雪中，回头再看，却言犹在耳，记忆中的秘密花园已经按照理想的样子建造完毕，而本该最先忘却约定的那个人，其实从来都没有一刻的释然。

鸢尾、蔷薇、洋桔梗、奥斯汀玫瑰，葡萄风信子，提摩西草、大麦草、小麦草、果树草，回头再看地上那一堆凌乱不堪的残花败叶，竟是歌谣中的应有尽有，极度的震惊让方怀湘哑口无言。  
俗话说“半年不开张，开张管半年”，从研究所毕业至今，她也只正儿八经地接待过肖昀见这么一个患者，久而久之，莫说别人，连她自己都快忘了曾经在心理学上的专业资质。  
而起初之所以会接下给当红艺人做心理治疗的委托，不过是源自世交长辈的人情难却。她本以为以自己的身份和立场，知根知底的，至少可以帮助对方在接受治疗时抛开一切顾忌，卸下伪装，尽情倾诉袒露心声，却不料恰恰也是因为身份和立场，从一开始就不被她的这位客户所信任。

作为去年夏天刚刚爆红的顶级流量，肖昀见的工作行程异常忙碌，难得能回一次北京，所以他们私下可以约见的机会并不多，而即使在寥寥无几的见面中，她为对方精心打造的治疗方案也进行得很不顺利。  
肖昀见很聪明，又或许是曾受到过某位同样精通心理学的前女友的耳濡目染，即使方怀湘在疗程中可以收到成百上千份填得工整详细的调查量表，也不敢保证其中哪怕有一份是真实可信。

”他们，我是说肖昀见和贺公子，“夜深不睡的后遗症在此刻慢慢显现，既让方怀湘感到无比的困倦，也让她可以久违的用一种心平气和的语调，和丈夫讨论起自己过去半年来的治疗经历，”无论是被万众瞩目还是默默无闻，在肖昀见的潜意识里有一点从来都没有改变。“  
他是发自内心的觉得，他和贺公子之间，无论是交易还是交往，从一开始，就注定了会是一场无法见光的同行。  
和无聊时喜欢织毛衣的消遣爱好相同，在那一颗被牢牢封闭的心里，充斥着千头万绪，如乱麻般被一股脑地藏在最深处，仅有几根露在外面的线头，却无一不指向对那段包养关系的清醒认知。

“现在的肖昀见，和杨楚珺，和其他陪在贺先生身边的情人一样，不过都只是一个on-going project而已，”  
套用她们凌医生的原话，一个project能做多久？一般不会超过两、三年。至于背后利益得失的计较，能赚钱当然是最好，但是如果真的万不得已要亏损，也只能听天由命。  
听天由命，当断则断，就好像在当下事业前途的危急时刻，方怀湘都不确定，肖昀见是不是已经被视为一个失利的弃子看待，在公众的盖棺定论前，就已经被投资人所彻底放弃。

客厅的灯光太亮了，亮得让人感到无处藏身，除了摆在面前的诸多花材，程祐一还闻到了从妻子身上飘散出的橙花和佛手柑的精油香气，睡前助眠所用，到现在也还没有完全挥发殆尽。  
一只蝴蝶在巴西轻拍翅膀，可以导致一个月后美国德克萨斯州的一场龙卷风，而因为这场全国范围内爆发的大规模的疫情，不仅让有心人一如既往流程熟练地在网络上挑事约架，也让一对已经分居大半年的夫妻，阴差阳错地被迫在特殊时期短暂地共处同一屋檐下。  
为了不打扰各自的生活，他们尽力将在彼此生活中的存在感降低为零，但深更半夜，当方怀湘接到急电匆匆下楼时，去年除夕夜的前车之鉴在先，这一次她终于不再拒绝丈夫的陪同。

“去年冬天，“想到上次见面时还众星捧月意气风发的人，再见已是形销骨立的惨淡模样，饶是淡定惯了的程祐一，也不由颇感唏嘘，”邵小姐之前被绑架，是不是也是去年冬天的事？“  
”没错，获救后旧伤复发直接被送到了养和急救，把薛渺急得在抢救室外一个人哭得梨花带雨，”对于手上这枚starry shimmer的设计灵感来源，方怀湘可谓是如数家珍，“后来我哥还大张旗鼓地从纽约空运了一走廊的葡萄风信子去探病，祝邵怡冰早日康复，生怕别人不知道她住院了......“  
一念及此，方怀湘突然想到了经纪人之前说的话，不禁眼皮狂跳，猛地抬头。  
无独有偶，命运巧合，多年前短暂交往过的一对恋人，在彼此人生最艰难的时刻，都收到过一束陌生人送来的法国冬青聊表安慰。而那两束一前一后送到的法国冬青，虽然不是在同一个冬天开花结果，但或许在它们的花枝隐蔽处，都刻着相同的名字，构成独一无二的钤印。  
无声预示着，即使从一开始就注定是一场无法见光的同行，开始和结束这段旅程的主动权，也始终被掌握在了同一个人的手里。

即使在药物的帮助下，患者本人也没能安眠多久，天光尚未破晓，精神状态堪堪得到恢复的肖昀见没有露面，而是请助理将借用的戒指原物奉还，并向心理治疗师转达了自己的感谢和歉意。  
离开前，在对方经纪人的强烈要求下，方怀湘只能手生地组织语言，绞尽脑汁地起草起患者本人的病情诊断书，眼角的余光，时不时偷偷瞥向昨晚被用来平定风波的那枚决胜法宝。  
看款式和尺寸，正是她去年除夕当晚和丈夫决裂时，愤然扔还的结婚戒指，”你一直，随身带着它？“  
她不自觉地停下了敲击键盘的手，有些艰涩地开口问道。

程祐一没有否认，却也无意解释自己一直将婚戒随身携带的理由，时过境迁，一切的解释都似乎已变得不再那么重要，”你哥哥以前和一个人讨论过买戒指这个话题，他们都想买一枚戒指，是没有钻石的素圈。他们都觉得，没有钻石的戒指才接近爱的本义，象征着相爱之人，脱光衣服，可以彼此不嫌弃地相拥而眠。”  
在唐大少点赞发声，将这次的事件彻底推向了舆论热议的焦点中心前，他刚去了三亚参加跨年音乐节。夜色中，海浪呜咽着漫进细沙，海风吹乱头发，和素昧平生的人推心置腹，结果喝大发了从海堤跳下石头堆，左手无名指就这样因为关节骨折变得肿大。  
”怎么办，可能以后结婚都戴不了戒指了。“  
他感慨的语气非常真情实感，可听到的人脑中大概都会浮现出一长串的问号，好在本人对此倒是毫不在意，反而发挥毕生所学，将手指受伤的小事上升到了哲学的高度。  
虽然这个理由从两个将神圣婚姻视为纯粹利益交易的无心男女口中说出，无疑更添上一重荒诞。

”所以，这就是他的戒指。“当周遭所处的世界都是虚幻的假象，被留在记忆深处的东西反倒成了盛大幻觉中的真实，“这么看来，我哥哥和祁廉他们这次还做了一件好事？”  
很多事物的真面目原本并不重要，但在走近时总是让人感到隐隐的危险，藏在法国冬青背后的秘密对肖昀见来说也许无关紧要，但无论如何，他还是应该要知道的。

在窗边打字的同时，清晨的冷空气，顺着毛衣的缝隙晃晃悠悠地飘进她的领口，肌肤上紧贴的冰凉寒意，反倒让方怀湘心中悬挂多日的焦虑感莫名地减轻了许多，像站在荒原，不知道风从哪个方向来。可当真的置身其中时，再多的不确定感，也会尽数消散无踪。  
身为专业的心理治疗师，平生鲜少开张，可却和她的患者一样，曾无数次的对自己做过催眠和暗示。面对年少的故人，在相遇之初就习惯性地后退，直到某一天，当新年的烟花再一次在海岸上空炸开，夜风凛冽中，从江唯将自己的外套不容推拒地披到方怀湘肩上的那一刻起，她终于退无可退。  
在某个错乱的时间线里，那是Evan从另外一个平行的未来，给Alice回的一封信。

方怀湘没有从丈夫的手中接过婚戒，相反，她动手取下了自己左手无名指上正戴着的那枚，对着客厅的灯光，钻石的华彩闪烁如星，“如果当初贺奕选择在第一时间告诉肖昀见，之后发生的一切会不会都有所不同？”  
即使要在旧爱的抢救室外恸哭流泪，但也可自此把握住前路的方向，而不是泥足深陷，一步步沦为别人手中的操线木偶，余生岁月都再无解脱的自由，“也不是完全没有可能的对不对？要不然，哥哥他们又何必费尽心思地去暗示肖昀见，他曾经错过了什么样的选择？”

错过？程祐一闻言，眼底划过一丝凉薄的笑意，对此不置可否。人必须选择一种生活，并且有勇气坚持下去，而年轻人如果拥有相当的勇气，选错了，大不了从头再来，”站在Sean的角度，对他来说那也许从来都不构成一个选择。”  
如果有心回头，无论何时都不算太迟，又何必要真的等到可能生死诀别的时刻？从躺在妻子掌心的那枚starry shimmer中，程祐一似乎窥见了少年泪眼迷离的一幕星光。

对于被单方面确认已经开始了“新的生活”的人而言，眼前的星光闪烁，或许才是虚幻世界中唯一仅存的真实。


End file.
